The Secret
by shadowrealm818
Summary: AU. Bilbo has a secret or a few. He has the Arkenstone but knows he can't give it to Thorin. What can he do to try and relieve him of his gold-sickness and will Bilbo be able to forgive him. How will this affect their relationship? MPreg Bilbo/Thorin, Fili/Kili, Dwalin/Ori
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit.

Warning: This has MPreg. If you don't like this than don't read.

Summary: Bilbo has a secret or a few. He has the Arkenstone but knows he can't give it to Thorin. What can he do to try and relieve him of his gold-sickness and will Bilbo be able to forgive him.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ Chapter 1 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Bilbo stared at the stone in his hand. It was the Arkenstone. He had grabbed it before the dragon could burn him alive when he had put on the Ring. He wanted to give it to Thorin but he was scared. Thorin wasn't the same Thorin he met in his home in Bag-End or through the journey to the mountain. He was mad and crazy with all the gold and gems and determined to find the stone.

Bilbo loved Thorin and he knew the Thorin before the madness loved him as well. But now he cared more for the gold and gems and stones in the mountain than him and the company.

It was night now and after Bard had left the mountain entrance earlier that day when Thorin refused to give up the promised gold Bilbo didn't know if he could actually give Thorin the stone anymore. He didn't know what to do. Thorin was going to fight an army of elves and the townspeople of Dale over some gold and gems that he had promised them. Bilbo was sitting in one of the alcoves away from the company who were all resting and getting ready for what tomorrow would bring, with the stone in his hand as he looked it over.

"I can't give this to him." Remembering what Balin had told him if someone had or hadn't found the stone.

Bilbo winced feeling something push against his stomach and settled a hand there. He knew what was wrong and had been able to hide it from the company and from Thorin, too scared to tell him.

"I know but there isn't much we can do for daddy if we give it to him. We need to get rid of it."

Bilbo and Thorin had lain together after what happened with the pale orc when Thorin recovered enough. Bilbo knew that there was a possibility of getting pregnant but he didn't think of that at the time and he certainly didn't think it would happen the first time either.

He was also worried at how quickly the child was growing. He knew from other Hobbits in the shire that they don't feel the child move till they were about 6months in and by then they are very noticeable. His stomach was rounded now but easily hidden from Thorin and the other dwarves using his clothes.

Coming to his decision Bilbo hid the stone back in his coat and snuck past all the dwarves and headed to the front of the mountain and grabbing some rope near-by tied if off and climbed down the side of the gate and out of the mountain.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Bilbo snuck into Dale, past all the elves standing guard and soon found the Elf King, with Bard and Gandalf and made his presence known. They were all surprised at what Bilbo was doing handing over the Arkenstone but accepted it either way. What really surprised Bilbo was when the Elf King stared at him intently for a few minutes and he understood his reasons.

"I see now why you have come."

"I don't understand, I just told you why?"

"That maybe so but it is not the whole reason is it halfling?"

"Bilbo?" Gandalf asked.

"It seems your halfling, Mithrandir, is pregnant and with the Dwarf King's heir no less."

"Bilbo, is this true?"

"Yes Gandalf. I was going to tell you."

"You need to tell Thorin. Family is everything to Dwarves."

"You really believe that? He doesn't listen to Kili or Fili and they are his family. No I can't tell him not till the old Thorin is back."

"Bilbo…"

"Gandalf please don't."

"Very well. Let's get you a bed to sleep in."

"Halfling?" Thranduil called out stopping Bilbo from leaving. "Should you need assistance with the birth of your child, I offer my help."

Bilbo was startled but didn't understand why. "Why my lord?"

"Because you will need it and the dwarves if you stay with them may not be able to help you."

"You will need Thranduil's help with this Bilbo." Gandalf said.

"Thankyou." Bilbo said before following Gandalf out.

Gandalf had Bilbo taken to one of the beds and headed back into the tent with Thranduil and Bard for more discussion.

"You know a dwarf pregnancy is hard on dwarves themselves Mithrandir, even harder on the race of man, who knows what it will be like for the Halfling. You should warn him."

"Why do you care for the halfling, Thranduil? You do not care for Thorin why would you care for his heir?" Bard asked.

"I may not like the halfling for breaking the dwarves out of my dungeon but I understand why and admire his courage. I have no ill will towards his unborn child even if it is Thorin's heir." Thranduil said before switching to Elvish not wanting Bard to overhear the next bit. _"I am not as cold as everyone seems to think me as. You know elves have as much love for children just as dwarves do. I will not stand by if the halfling is in need of aid when the time come for the child to enter the world. He will need more help than what the dwarves can provide."_

Gandalf nodded slowly and lost himself in thought for a while before turning back to the conversation for what they would do tomorrow.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Bilbo woke early and left just as the elves and men of Dale started out towards the mountain. Bilbo was just able to make it the mountain and climb up the rope, hidden from sight thanks to the Ring. He listened to Thorin speak with the Elf King and Bard and watched as his face turned to horror when Bard pulled out the stone. Bilbo hidden from sight in a corridor pulled off the ring and walked out as Thorin said it was a trick.

"It's no trick Thorin." Bilbo said and watched as horror moved back onto Thorin's face. "I gave it to them."

"You did."

"I took it as my 14th share. I did it for you and the company, you have changed and are not the dwarf I fell in love with."

"My One has betrayed me." Thorn breathed out, making the company look to him in shock.

"Thorin, I love you, just not who you have now become."

"You traitor. Throw him over the rampart." He ordered the dwarves who didn't move and looked at him in horror. "I said throw him over." Still they didn't not move and Bilbo wanted to run. "I'll do it myself."

Thorin grabbed him quicker than Bilbo realised and moved to throw him over and if it had not been for the others he would have succeeded as they were pulling both back from the edge. Thorin had his body pressed to Bilbo's as he tried to push him over and felt something kick at him from Bilbo's stomach which caused him to pause. Bilbo looked at Thorin in horror feeling the child kick him which had caused Thorin to stop trying to push him over the gate and then cried out at a particularly hard kick which again Thorin felt.

The company not understanding why Bilbo cried out in pain but grabbed Thorin and thanks to his shock pulled him off Bilbo and Balin was able to grab Bilbo with Bofur's help and drag him away from the stunned Thorin. In their haste to remove Bilbo from Thorin's grip, the courting bead given to Bilbo from Thorin was ripped from his neck and fell down the side of the gate and sank into the waters below. Bilbo had tried to grab it as they pulled him away from Thorin but missed. Thorin's hand had been around his neck and caught the piece of leather used. Thorin's eyes for a split second widened seeing the courting bead fly through the air and out of sight before hardening at the sound of the wizard.

"Thorin Oakenshield if you do not want my Hobbit then I ask you return him and his unborn child to me, unharmed." Gandalf boomed coming out from behind the elf archers to stand by Bard.

Bard and Thranduil didn't know what to do and were in shock as they watched everything happen on the gate. One of the archers at Thranduil's command had pulled back an arrow and aimed at Thorin but under the orders to harm and not kill. He knew the Hobbit would never wish for Thorin's death and if things could be settled peacefully than he would try for that. But he had an image to up hold in front of the dwarves so he would not show mercy if it could not be resolved. But he would not let the Hobbit die after what he did for the dwarves. When he saw that Bilbo was drawn away from the shocked Thorin, he motioned for the archer to stand down.

Balin looked down at Bilbo and placed his hand to his stomach and gasped looking at Bilbo in shock and amazement.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I was scared Balin, I still am."

"Bilbo..." Balin started

"Bilbo you need to go. Get out of here while he is distracted. We will meet with you later." Bofur said and Bilbo nodded and hurried to where his rope was.

Bilbo climbed over the edge of the gate and climbed down the side and moved to Gandalf's side. Words rattled around in his head that Thorin yelled at Gandalf about wizards, shire rats and banishment.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

The battle started and Bilbo was in the ruined city of Dale. He had seen Thorin and the rest of the company leave the mountain and help their kin fight. He was now looking towards a Ravenhill near Dale and where Thorin, Kili, Fili and Dwalin were now going up. He saw the elf and she-elf that had captured the company in Mirkwood come up to Gandalf and mention that another army was coming from where Thorin and his small group now were.

"I'm going up there to warn them."

"Bilbo you can't. You shouldn't even be here. You're pregnant. Please go to the great hall with the women and children of Lake Town."

"No I won't leave them. How can I raise my child knowing I abandoned his father when he needed me? No Gandalf I can't do that. I'm going up there and you can't stop me."

Bilbo turned and hurried away to make his way up to where Thorin and his friends were.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Climbing up the mountain Bilbo made his way through the building and found Dwalin and Thorin finishing off the last of the orcs there. He pulled off his ring when their backs were to him before making is presence known.

"There are reinforcements coming. We need to get out of here. It's a trap."

"Bilbo." Thorin said in utter surprise.

"We need to leave now."

"Dwalin get Fili and Kili. We leave now."

Bilbo looked passed Thorin's shoulder to see the Pale Orc standing inside a half ruined tower but thankfully there was no one with him from the company.

"I will end the line of Durin starting with those two nephews of yours then your life, Thorin Oakenshield."

"Call Fili and Kili back now." Thorin said to Dwalin.

Dwalin started to leave when more goblins and orcs came from nowhere. Bilbo turned and started to fight. He was exhausted and didn't know how long he would be able to last. Bilbo jumped to the side when a goblin fell from behind him off to his side causing him to turn to see Thorin with his back to Bilbo so that no one would sneak up behind him.

Bilbo turned back and went pale seeing another orc that had been following them come towards him.

"Thor…" Bilbo started before he was knocked aside and fading into unconsciousness.

"Bilbo!" Thorin shouted seeing him not moving before being thrown from the ground onto the frozen water fall.

That was the last Bilbo saw till he woke again and he was alone. He could hear fighting from close by before there was only silence. Bilbo struggled to his feet and a hand going to his stomach hoping for some form of life and breathed a sigh of relief when there was a small kick pressed to his hand. Bilbo looked around before picking up his sword and walked to the end of the small cliff to see Thorin watching something under the ice.

Bilbo hurried down and just as he made it to the ice Thorin cried out in pain and was thrown back as the Pale Orc climbed out of the water and went to stab Thorin in the chest. Bilbo felt his heart skip a beat thinking he was going to see Thorin die but Thorin picked up his sword and stopped that from happening but there was nowhere for it to go. Bilbo looked down at his sword and then the orc and made his choice. Bilbo ran at the orc with his sword raised and stabbed it in its side making it pull back from Thorin and roar in pain before swinging an arm around and catching Bilbo in the head and throwing him away.

The Pale Orc turned on Bilbo as he tried to scurry away as it advanced with a grin on its face. Thorin stared in horror before climbing to his feet and gripping his sword and running it through the Pale Orcs chest right where its heart was. Bilbo felt lightheaded as he saw the Pale Orc fall forward with a sword sticking out from behind and Thorin panting for breath. He saw blackness creeping into his vision as Thorin stumbled over to him.

"No! Bilbo, stay awake! Bilbo!"

"Uncle!"

"Fili! Kili! You're alright."

"Uncle is he?"

"No. No he's alive but for how long I do not know."

Thorin looked to the wound on Bilbo's head and the one on his side of his chest from when the Pale Orc swung around at him he had caught the end of its weapon across his ribs. As it happened the Mithril shirt Thorin had given Bilbo had bunched up allowing the injury to take place.

Thorin buttoned Bilbo's shirt back up before tried to slide his arms under Bilbo to pick him up when an arm was put on his shoulder stopping him. Looking up at Fili he saw him shaking his head.

"You are weak and injured Uncle. Dwalin will help you."

"No. I'm fine."

"Uncle you are bleeding."

All four of them looked to Thorin's shoulder where the Pale Orc's weapon had stabbed him. Thorin had been able to redirect the weapon to make it a non-fatal injury if he got help in time. Thorin winced as Fili pulled his hands away from Bilbo as Dwalin reached down and lifted the Hobbit into his arms.

"He is so light." Dwalin commented.

"What do you mean? He's pregnant."

"He is lighter than I would have thought."

Thorin stepped forward and unbuttoned a couple of Bilbo's buttons on his chest to find him thinner than the last time they had laid together. That and the fact he was pregnant made Thorin ill. He hadn't noticed how thin he was when he was looking at the injury but now he could tell he was thinner but had a rounded stomach.

"He is thin. Uncle if he pregnant with your heir how come you didn't make him eat more." Kili asked.

"He was never this thin when we laid together. But we haven't lain together since before entering Mirkwood. I had not known he was pregnant till I almost…" Thorin trailed off.

"Let's get you both looked at." Fili said as he and Kili helped Thorin down the mountain.

As they were reaching the bottom Gandalf and Thranduil were making their way to them. Gandalf gasped in horror seeing Bilbo unconscious and Thorin ready to pass out. Both were loaded onto some horses that had survived the battle and rushed to the city of Dale to one of the healer's tents and looked over.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 1 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: This story is AU, an alternate universe so anything can happen, even males having the same body parts as females making them able to have babies.

Again, don't like don't read.

Thankyou everyone who reviewed. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ Chapter 2 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Thorin was recovering from his injuries quickly and had been moved to the mountain when the dwarves had cleaned out the living quarters and the company had cleaned up the upper living levels that housed royalty. Thorin had Bilbo moved to one of the rooms in the royal wing where he could be kept a close eye on and so Thorin could check in on him. He would spend hours in the evening sitting with Bilbo and holding his hand and pressing his other to Bilbo's stomach that had started to show a lot more quickly now.

It was one late morning when Oin was checking in on Bilbo when he saw movement from the bed and hurried over.

"Bilbo can you hear me?"

Bilbo frowned in his half sleep before opening his eyes and saw stone walls all around him and then looking towards the voice.

"Oh Bilbo it's so great to see you awake. We have all been so worried about you."

"My child! Is…"

"Fine Bilbo, the little one is fine and still growing." Oin said and lifted Bilbo's hand and placed it on his stomach and held Bilbo's hand.

"Where am I?"

"In Erebor."

"So I am a prisoner than? Why heal me if he is just going to try and kill me again." Bilbo said missing the horror on Oin face as he looked at his stomach where his child was growing.

"Oin!" A voice called from the door neither saw or heard open. "Leave us!"

Both looked up to see Thorin standing at the door, dressed in his Kingly robes and jewels. Bilbo paled and squeezed Oin's hand, who patted Bilbo's shoulder with his spare before pulling his hand free from Bilbo and walking to the door. Before leaving, he grabbed Thorin's arm and whispered to him.

"Try to not upset him too much. He only just woke up. Have him drink something and I'll have food sent up shortly."

Thorin nodded and Oin left closing the door causing Bilbo to flinch.

"Bilbo…"

"Why?"

"What?"

"You heard me speaking with Oin. So why, why heal me?"

"You really have to ask? Bilbo I am so sorry with what happened back at the gate and everything since we stepped foot in Erebor. I didn't even realise what was happening till I almost lost everything I hold dear."

"What changed your mind?"

"You."

"I'm sorry but find that hard to believe." Bilbo said before yelping at a hard kick that was delivered to his side.

"Bilbo!" Thorin moved next to the bed and when Bilbo looked up he flinched seeing Thorin reach out to him. "Are you ok?" Thorin said as he knelt beside the bed, not touching him but wanting to.

"Yeah."

"You and the child opened my eyes Bilbo. If it hadn't, I don't know if I could have broken the spell on my own."

"I don't understand. If you say me and our child did it, why didn't you do so earlier."

"You did almost every time we talked but it was too strong. Feeling the child back at the gate and hearing you were carrying my child did the last bit that you alone couldn't break."

Thorin watched as Bilbo's hands went to his stomach as another kick was thrown at him. He cried out and held his stomach waiting for the pain to lessen. Thorin put his hand on Bilbo's stomach and felt softer kicks hit his hand before they stopped and the baby settled. Bilbo slowly got in control of his breathing and relaxed on the bed. Thorin pulled his hand away and stood reaching for the glass beside the bed and sat on the bed.

"Here drink, you need to keep up your strength."

Thorin helped Bilbo sit up slightly and held the glass for him. Bilbo drank the liquid and made a face when he swallowed it. Thorin chuckled and made him finish the glass.

"It's a strengthening tonic. You have been asleep for a good three weeks and we have been feeding you that to keep your strength up. Now that you are awake you can eat but for the next few days you will still need that drink a lot. And for the rest of the pregnancy as well I think, I won't risk your health."

Bilbo looked to Thorin and saw concern in his features and he didn't understand why?

"What's wrong?" Bilbo asked.

"Bilbo you were so thin during the battle and then three weeks of being asleep doesn't help."

"So I'm a little underweight but that's not where all the worry is coming from."

"Do you want to know why the child helped with breaking the curse?" Bilbo nodded. "Dwarves cherish children. We have a high death rate of unborn infants and mothers. The strain of carrying children on the mothers sometimes means that we either lose the child or mother or both mother and child. It's bad enough on dwarves but for someone of a different race it will be even worse. I am worried for your life. Both of your lives."

"I don't understand. How is it Kili and Fili are here if children are rare?"

"They were the exception. Dís; my sister was put on bed rest as soon as we knew she was pregnant. I didn't think I would ever find someone to share my life with or have any heirs so I named Dís's first child to be my heir to the throne so we put her on bed rest. Her husband stayed with her the whole time since we knew Dís would try to leave the bed."

"So I stay on bed rest till the child is born." Bilbo said, not liking the idea one bit.

"It's not just that. We have a theory. You have noticed that the child kicks hard yes? Even for one barely grown."

"Yeah."

"Well we suspect that the amount of deaths are from the children's tendency to be too strong for the mothers and causes injuries to themselves and their mothers. Dís survived because her children didn't kick often or hard enough to cause injury. The way that happened was for the father to be with her the whole time so that when the child was awake it could feel its father's presence."

"What?"

"Well we have found that they send off a light kick for attention from both parents and if they don't get it from the father that's when they really start kicking."

"Oh."

"You noticed that the child calmed after my touch?"

"Yeah and I have found the first is always gentler than the rest."

"That's why or we suspect why."

"So what are you saying Thorin?"

"I want to make it up to you. Both of you. If you will let me."

"Thorin you really scared me. It won't be easy to forgive."

"I know. But at least let me take away your pain to start." Thorin said and Bilbo nodded feeling tired and wanting sleep. "None of that. You need food before you sleep."

Thorin stood and moved to the door asking for food to be sent up. Bilbo slid back under the covers wincing at the pain across the side of his chest before the child kicked again and hard causing him to cry out. Thorin was back by the bed in an instant and his hand on Bilbo's belly as he knelt beside him.

"Thorin stand up." Bilbo said making Thorin frown but do so. "Now get in here and lay down. You need your rest as well. You can't be healed already."

"I'm fine, Bilbo."

"Really? Then why do you look exhausted." Bilbo said and winced at another kick. "Just get those heavy robes off and lay beside me."

Thorin seeing the wince decided to not fight him and he carefully slid off the heavy thick robes and most jewellery and slid into bed beside Bilbo and placed his hand on his stomach and felt soft gently kicks in return before nothing. Bilbo sighed in relief and moved in closer to Thorin and relaxed against him. Thorin looked down at the curly hair of the hobbit before wrapping his arms around him, holding him close.

"I will fix this Bilbo. I will make it up to you, even if it takes me to the end of my days to do so." Thorin said and Bilbo went to reply but a knock on the door prevented him from doing so. "Come."

Bilbo looked to the door to see the whole company piling in through the doors, Kili and Fili in front carrying a couple of food trays. The others trailing behind carrying a food tray each.

"What is this?" Bilbo asked.

"They heard you were awake Bilbo." Oin said

"We wanted to come see you and hearing food being sent we thought we would eat together." Kili said.

"I said it may not be best, you need rest but they would not hear no for an answer." Oin said.

"I agree." Thorin said sending glares at the company.

"No it's fine Thorin." Bilbo said.

"You need rest."

"I will be laying here and eating. It's fine. I'll probably just fall asleep after eating and I doubt this lot would keep me awake."

Thorin helped Bilbo sit up and settle before Kili handed over two trays, one for Bilbo and one for Thorin.

"Thank you Kili." Bilbo smiled at Kili.

Kili moved back to his brother who was carrying his meal and took it from him and settle beside him on a chair. Bilbo looked at the food and started to eat slowly knowing he would need to having been asleep for a while. Oin came over to Bilbo's side of the bed and moved the sheet away from his side and had a look at the bandages to make sure he wasn't bleeding from moving around. His body was taking a while to heal now that he was pregnant since the child was causing pain at times.

Oin put his hand to Bilbo's belly and felt soft pushes there before settling. Bilbo looked to Oin who frowned slightly before nodding.

"Did you drink the drink I left?"

"I did. It was disgusting."

"Yes you would make faces in your sleep when we got you to drink it." Oin said with a chuckle.

Bilbo blushed and shoved more food in his mouth to distract himself. There was lots of talk and jokes as they ate the food. Bilbo finished and wished he had more but decided to not say anything. He could get something later and he didn't want to make himself sick either. They were all happily sitting, eating and joking as Bilbo started to drift off leaning against Thorin who had his arm wrapped back around him. But the peace didn't last.

"THORIN OAKENSHIELD! WHERE ARE YOU?"

This caused everyone to jump and Thorin was no exception as he stared at the door till Bilbo sat up and drew his attention to the hobbit beside him who was staring wide eyed at the door.

"THORIN! WHERE ARE YOU? I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU SILLY!"

Bilbo looked up at Thorin in shock and saw he had his head in his hand. He looked up at Kili and Fili when he heard them laughing.

"You best tell her where you are uncle." Fili said with a smile.

"Yeah or she may just do as she says." Kili laughed.

"You two would know better than I." Thorin said causing them both to just shrug their shoulders.

"THORIN WHERE ARE MY SONS?" Bilbo's eyes widened at that and looked at both boys to see wide smiles. "IF THEY ARE HARMED I WILL BEAT YOU TILL YOU ARE UNCONSCIOUSNESS."

"Would you boys mind going and getting her before she tears the mountain apart."

Both boys were about to get up when the door slammed open making Bilbo jump on the bed and hiss in pain. Thorin looked down and was concerned before looking to the door to see the one that was yelling standing in the room.

"Fili! Kili! My boys!" Fili and Kili hurried over and hugged the dwarf.

"Hello Mother." Kili said smiling.

"Oh my boys. Are you ok?"

"Yeah Ma we are fine." Fili said.

"You are both so thin."

"Ma we are fine." Both boys groaned before the dwarf turned to the bed.

"Thorin Oakenshield! What have you done to my boys! Oh my!" She said catching sight of Thorin sitting on the bed with a small creature wrapped in his arms.

"Dís my sister. How are you?"

"Thorin what have you done to that small creature?"

"Dís this Bilbo Baggins. Bilbo this is my sister Dís."

"Nice to meet you."

"What has he done to you?"

"Dís." Thorin growled.

"No it's alright Thorin. I am pregnant with Thorin's child."

"Oh my! How far along are you?"

"I… I don't know really." Bilbo said looking Thorin.

"When did you start throwing up?" Dís asked.

"He hasn't been Dís."

"Actually Thorin I have been." Bilbo said making Thorin looked down sharply at him in shock. "I just kept it from everyone. I seriously just thought I was sick."

"When did you start feeling sick?" Dís asked.

"Just after we got out of Mirkwood."

"You would have to be a few months along. How long are Hobbit pregnancies?" Thorin asked.

"About twelve months." Bilbo stated looking at his stomach.

"Dwarf pregnancies are six months." Thorin said looking worried now.

"So he could give birth anywhere between these two times." Dís said.

"I'm too far along for just a couple of months for a hobbit."

"Problem is that for a dwarf you aren't far along enough." Oin said from his spot. "Dwarves would be large by now."

"Yes I remember with Fili and Kili. I couldn't see my feet unless I leant over a little. Little buggers were huge by a couple of months." Dís said making Fili and Kili looked embarrassed.

Thorin nodded and looked to Bilbo who was trying to stay awake now and struggling. Dís spotted this and nodded knowing that he would need rest.

"Let us all go so he can rest. Thorin I would like to talk to you for a minute."

Thorin looked to Bilbo who nodded for him but Thorin was hesitant about leaving. Looking around he found his robes on the chair Fili was sitting on. Fili saw Thorin looking around for something before his gaze settled on something behind him and looked to see his robes. Fili quickly stood and gathered the robes and handed them to Thorin. Thorin nodded in thanks and found the inner robe and wrapped it over Bilbo and helped his lay down to rest.

"Hopefully this will help for a short time."

"The babe is already moving?" Dís asked shooing the others from the room.

"Yeah and really starting to hurt Bilbo just recently."

"It will help for small amounts of time to have something from you on him. But only short amounts of time."

Thorin nodded and looked to Bilbo who was slowly drifting off. Thorin leaned down and pressed his lips to Bilbo's forehead before climbing out of the bed and followed Dís out of the chamber. They walked next door to Thorin's chambers before Dís hit him in the face.

"You idiot."

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 2 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter.

Sorry for the wait.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ Chapter 3 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

"What have I done?"

"I heard what you did before and after the battle for the mountain. How could you do that? Give into the curse when you promised me you wouldn't." Dís said with tears in her eyes. "My boys were with you. They could have died. You could have died."

Thorin looked away for a second before stepping forward and wrapping his arms around his sister. He didn't know what he could say to his sister to make it better especially since he didn't have any words to make what he did better to Bilbo.

"We are alive Dís that's what matters."

"You better treat that lad right Thorin. I know what you said and did to him before the battle. He has every right to hate you and leave."

"I know. But I don't understand why he didn't leave and why he saved me after everything I said and did to him."

"You must be really blind than." Thorin glared at Dís making her giggle. "He obviously loves you. He is your One from what Balin has told me. Hobbit may not have Ones like we do but he must feel strongly for you to have stayed back to help, even after everything. He may not have forgiven you for everything." Thorin smiled slightly and looked to Dís who pulled away. "You best go back before the little one starts moving around again. I will help Balin and anything that needs your approval we will come to you. There are a few meetings that you will need to attend from what I gather so far, but they aren't long and Bilbo can join you since he isn't too big."

"Keep me updated. I will get Bilbo's strength up so that he isn't in bed the majority of the time. We do have to have a meet and greet with the elves and men of Lake Town and the sooner the better before the baby puts too much pressure on him. Not that I really want those elves in the kingdom."

"Thorin if it wasn't for them Bilbo wouldn't have made it after the battle."

"How do you…?" Thorin trailed off.

"I spoke with Balin and he told me of Bilbo but didn't mention he was pregnant and with your child. I knew there was a hobbit in the company though."

Thorin nodded and led Dís out of his chambers and saw the door to Bilbo's chambers open. Frowning he walked over and heard voices and saw Fili and Kili looking at the bed and frowning.

"How can he possibly carry a child?" Fili said.

"I don't know but I don't think it would be fun." Kili said and gently and carefully laid a hand on Bilbo's stomach, careful not to wake him or hurt him. "It moved!" Kili said in a shocked, hushed whisper.

"You two weren't so bad." Dís said from beside Thorin making both boys jump.

Kili's eyes widened and pulled his hand away from Bilbo like it burned. Thorin chuckled and waved them both over. They looked at each other in worry and shuffled over and out the door.

"Uncle I…"

"It's alright. You are both curious and it isn't often that males are pregnant. But we should let Bilbo rest and you two have jobs to do."

Both groaned and nodded and went to follow their mother before Kili stopped with Fili and looked to Thorin.

"Congratulations uncle." They both said making Thorin smile.

"You finally have your rightful heir, Uncle." Fili said with a smile, he had wanted to make his uncle proud but he was fine with not being King since Thorin now had his heir.

Thorin frowned but moved to Fili and placed a hand on the back of his neck and pulled him forward to rest his head on Fili's.

"You have made me proud Fili and I will talk with Bilbo in regards to what he wants to do. He may not wish to stay and I will not part him with his son. So for now you are still heir to the throne." Thorin looked up and reached a hand out to Kili and pulled him in and rested his head on both of their. "You two have made me so proud and I have always thought of you as my own. That will never change."

Both had tears in their eyes as they always looked to Thorin for a father figure since they lost their father at a young age. All three looked up hearing a soft whimper coming from the open chamber.

"Off with you two." Thorin said and headed back into the room.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Thorin looked in the room and saw Bilbo had curled up his side with his back to the side of the bed and door with Thorin's robes wrapped around him under the blankets. Thorin moved around to the other side of the bed and climbed on quietly. Bilbo whimpered and opened his eyes feeling movement and saw Thorin climbing on before a hand rested on his stomach and the child settled again.

"This sucks you know."

"How do you mean?"

"The baby settles at your presence and not from me."

"Well maybe it just wants both parents."

Bilbo smiled and moved carefully to unwrap the robe from his side. Bilbo held it to Thorin who tossed it to the floor making Bilbo gape at him.

"What?"

"You would treat something so expensive like that."

"It is a robe Bilbo. If it gets damaged I can get another. I will move it when the baby has settled."

Bilbo relaxed on the bed and watched as Thorin pulled his boots off and winced when his shoulder pulled. He moved to lay back against the bed head and looked down at Bilbo.

"You are injured."

"I am fine, Bilbo."

"Don't lie to me. I know you are injured."

"It is nothing."

"If it was nothing than you wouldn't be in pain."

"Bilbo." Thorin started.

"Where? Where are you injured?"

"My shoulder."

"When?"

"Just before you stabbed the Pale Orc. I was able to move the direction of its blade and was going to stab it once it stabbed me but you got to it before I could. I did finish it off before it could get to you." Bilbo's eyes widened.

"Show me."

"Bilbo you need rest."

"Show me."

Bilbo moved to try to sit up even though it hurt to move. Thorin pushed him gently back onto the bed before sitting forward and removed his shirt and laid down beside Bilbo, facing him. There were bandages around his chest and right shoulder. Bilbo shakily reached forward and untied the bandage around his shoulder and gasped at the stitched up wound. Thorin put his hand on the side of Bilbo's face making him look up at him.

"I'm alright. I was able to redirect his attack otherwise I would not be here now."

Bilbo looked back at his shoulder and rewrapped it and looked to his chest and went to reach out but Thorin grabbed his hands stopping him. Bilbo sighed and closed his eyes and felt the child move around again and pulled Thorin hands to his stomach hoping to settle the child. Thorin smiled and placed his hands on Bilbo's stomach and felt the small kicks to his hands.

"Rest Bilbo. You are safe now."

Thorin leaned down and pressed his lips to Bilbo's forehead gently. Bilbo opened his eyes slowly and looked at up Thorin as he pulled away and quickly and carefully leaned up and pressed his lips to Thorin's in return making the King's eyes widen. Thorin was shocked that Bilbo would openly kiss him but quickly kissed back and wrapped his arms around Bilbo and pulled him closer. When they pulled apart Bilbo buried his face into Thorin's chest and Thorin held him tighter. Thorin felt his breathing slow and his body relax showing he had fallen asleep. Thorin continued to hold him before falling asleep.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

"WHERE IS MY BURGLER?!"

Which was what Thorin and Bilbo woke too. The room around them shook and one could only guess that the area of the mountain that the voice came from was shaking as well.

"Does Gandalf know I'm in the mountain?"

"No he left to check on someone after you were patched up in the healing tents. He has not been back till now."

"You best go to him before he tears apart your mountain."

"I will be back. I'll bring Gandalf back with me."

Bilbo nodded and received a kiss to the forehead before Thorin leaned down and kissed his swollen belly. Bilbo smiled at the look on Thorin's face as he did so, his face relaxed and showing emotion that would not normally be shown on his face.

Thorin climbed out of bed and quickly dressed before kissing Bilbo on the forehead and his swollen stomach again before he left the room. He was gone for two minutes before the door was open. Bilbo looked over to see Kili and Fili looking in from the doorway before they bounded over to where Bilbo was and sat on the bed.

"Have you two been waiting for Thorin to leave before coming in?"

"Well we saw Gandalf coming in from where we were so we decided to come see you when Uncle wasn't here." Kili said. "So have you forgiven uncle?"

"No Kili I haven't." Bilbo replied and both boys sagged into the bed.

"So you are leaving?" Fili said causing Bilbo to laugh.

"No. Goodness no, I don't have the strength to do that yet. Besides I really don't think I could leave if I wanted to."

"Uncle would not keep you here if you wanted to leave." Kili said hoping that Bilbo didn't think Thorin would keep him prisoner.

"I know that now Kili. But I don't think I could bring myself to leave. I won't separate Thorin for his child."

Both sighed in relief and Kili looked down at Bilbo's swollen stomach. Bilbo moved around slightly to get comfortable before reaching out and grabbing hold of Kili's hand and bringing it to his stomach. Kili frowned before feeling a gently push against his hand making him smile. Fili looked intrigued and inched closer but wasn't going to do anything like they would normally do in case they hurt Bilbo. He knew he would be in so much trouble with Thorin if that happened. Bilbo reached out and grabbed Fili's hand and brought it to his stomach beside Kili's before resting back and watching the two of them. Fili felt a push to his hand and his eyes went wide before looking to Kili. Both looked at each other, blushed and looked longingly at Bilbo's stomach before eyes shifting back to each other.

"Is there something I should know?" Bilbo asked making them both tense up. "I am here if you want to talk about anything."

"We…Uh…"

"If you aren't comfortable talking to me about it that's fine. You can speak with Thorin or Balin."

"It's not that. It's just Dwarf culture is different to Hobbits and we aren't sure how you would react."

"Whatever it is I don't care. I care about the both of you and I expect you both to help me with this little one when he or she arrives." Causing both of them to smile.

"Well you see in dwarf culture, family sometime end up in a relationship with each other."

"Let me guess, you two?" Both nodded. "Does Thorin know?… I'm guessing from the horrified looks on your faces that is a no."

"It's just we don't want to disappoint him."

"He would be more disappointed if you didn't say anything to him and keep this from him."

"We know and it's not like we can ever love anyone else again."

"What do you mean?"

"Uncle didn't tell you?" Kili asked making Bilbo shake his head. "All dwarves have their special someone, like a soulmate, and if they find their soulmate and lose them for whatever reason they will not be able to fall in love again."

"So you are each other soulmates?"

"Yes."

"I see. Well you best tell Thorin and if that is true than I'm sure Thorin will not care at all."

"Please we will find the right time and now isn't it. He should be focused on you and the baby. We will tell him when the time is right."

"I don't care. I want you to tell Thorin the truth in the next week or I will tell him you need to talk to him about something important."

"Bilbo." They both whined. "You are so mean." Kili finished.

"Why is Bilbo mean?" A voice said from the door making both boys jump.

"No reason." Kili said quickly and innocently, meaning he was lying.

Gandalf chuckled at Kili and Fili who quickly raced past them and down the hall. Thorin looked after them before looking to Bilbo who chuckled before gripping his side. Thorin and Gandalf walked over to him and sat down beside him.

"Bilbo Baggins."

"Hello Gandalf."

"How are you fairing my dear hobbit?"

"I could be better but I'm ok."

Gandalf sat on the side of the bed closer to the door while Thorin was lying beside Bilbo on his side with his hand pressed to Bilbo's swollen stomach. Gandalf laid his hand to Bilbo's stomach and felt a push to his hand as a smile came over him.

"Well I see the little one is getting stronger."

"Yes very strong."

"Already taking its toll I see."

"Yes."

"I can't leave him for long periods of time or else the child starts kicking harshly."

"I see. Well you may want to contact the elves on the matter."

"I will not."

"Thorin you will want to because this pregnancy will be hard enough already on Bilbo let alone the birth, you may wish to talk with them at least." Gandalf insisted.

"I will not have some elf looking over my child."

Bilbo sighed and shook his head sending Gandalf a look which Gandalf understood. Bilbo was going to talk to Thorin about having the elves come to talk about the child and he knew who he was going to ask for. But he was going to have to convince Thorin first.

"Well I will let you get some more rest and I am tired from my long journey here."

"I will show you to a room. Meeting with the elves and men of Lake-Town are in six days."

"Will Bilbo be attending?"

"As much as I would like to say no, he will have to be as I'm sure the meeting is going to be long and I can only stay away for short amounts of time. So I'll have a seat for him that he can sit on that's comfortable."

Gandalf nodded and gave Bilbo a small smile before leaving the room with Thorin.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 3 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ Chapter 4 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

It had been a long six days as Bilbo regained some of his strength and he was able to move under his own power but he tired easily and he suspected that it would be like that for the rest of the pregnancy. He was dressed in clothing that were similar to what he wore at the start of the quest but were more fancy and fitted loosely for his ever growing stomach.

Right now Bilbo was sitting on a stone chair beside Thorin who was on his throne. Bilbo's seat was similar to Thorin's just smaller in size and had a cushion on the seat of it so that Bilbo was not sore from sitting too long. They were now just waiting on the Elves of Mirkwood and the men of Lake-Town to arrive.

Balin, Fili and Dwalin were standing beside Thorin with Balin next to Thorn, as the King's most trusted adviser as he always was. Kili, Dís and Oin were beside Bilbo with Kili next to Bilbo. Thorin wanted someone capable next to Bilbo in case anything happened. He knew it was unlikely but still wanted the reassurance and Kili put his hand up immediately and didn't take no for an answer from both Thorin and Bilbo as they didn't want a prince to be acting as a guard. Kili argued that for the meetings he would stand by Bilbo and until they could find someone they trusted outside the throne room to guard him. Bilbo really didn't want to have Kili doing it but seeing how much it meant to Kili, Bilbo was able to convince Thorin who agreed but only for meetings.

Bilbo looked over seeing Thorin talking quietly with Balin. He knew being the King's adviser he was trying to settle Thorin's nerves at having the elves in the kingdom. Bilbo hated to think about what would happen if Thorin found out about Thranduil's help.

Bilbo looked over seeing the doors open and a precession of elves came through with Bard and some men of Lake Town behind them. Bilbo saw Thranduil at the front of the elves and moved with the same amount of grace as he had all the other times he had seen him. Just off to the side behind him was a young elf Bilbo had heard Gandalf call Legolas and he suspected that it was Thranduil's son, given the likeness between the two, Bilbo hoped he didn't have his father's pride though.

The elves stopped, finally having reached the throne and Bard walked up to Thranduil's side and both bowed their heads to Thorin.

"Welcome again to the halls of Erebor." Thorin said and Bilbo could feel he was tense from the grip of his hand.

"We thank you for meeting with us, King Thorin." Bard said.

"It seems the halfling is recovering well from his injuries." Thranduil said looking at Bilbo and Bilbo felt Thorin's grip on his hand tighten dramatically as he withheld words he wanted to speak. "You seem to have progressed further with your pregnancy since the last time we met."

"Yes I have. Constantly active." Bilbo said putting a hand to his stomach.

"My offer of assistance is still valid halfling."

Bilbo wince when Thorin's grip tightened further and Bilbo looked over seeing his was visibly shaking.

"Thorin please calm down." Bilbo whispered to him though he was sure the elves and dwarves heard him.

"What assistance?" Thorin growled.

"I offered my assistance to the halfling before the battle when he presented the Arkenstone to myself and Bard of Lake-Town." Bilbo flinched remembering what that stone brought and really wish it wasn't brought up. "I knew looking at him that he was with child and knowing how hard dwarf pregnancies are on dwarves and men, this pregnancy is going to be extremely tough on a small halfling. You may need the extra assistance."

Thorin was fuming and Bilbo had to remove Thorin's hand from his grip before he broke it in a rage. Bilbo placed both hands on his arm and tried to get him to look at him. Balin looked at Thorin and then to Bilbo and quickly walked down the stairs from Thorin's side towards Thranduil and Bard.

"Perhaps a small break is in order. Shall I show you to the dining hall?" Thranduil nodded and went to follow the old dwarf but saw Thorin stand up.

"Why would you offer to help Bilbo especially if he is carrying my child? Were you going to try to ransom some gold for both their lives?" Thorin growled in rage.

Bilbo quickly stood brushing of Kili who tried to hold him back, worried for both their safety, even though he doubted Thorin would hurt him but accidents happen. Bilbo grabbed Thorin's arm and tried to pull him around to look at him and not the elf. Thorin was stalking down the stairs after gently brushing Bilbo off. Thranduil just stood there looking down at him. Bilbo looked to Dwalin and Fili for help.

"Please we must stop this." Bilbo said to them.

Both nodded and quickly grabbed Thorin and pulled him back as he was about to pull out his sword at Thranduil's silence. Bilbo ran in front of Thorin and tried to calm him. Balin went to lead the elves and men away but Thranduil stood there looking at Thorin.

"I offered my help regardless of whether or not you would accept the halfling back. You know that there is a risk for dwarves to carrying and same with men. There is a higher risk for someone who is smaller than you. I do not care if the child is yours. I was going to help because all children are sacred to elves just like they are with dwarves."

"I don't believe you."

"Thorin please stop this." Bilbo said to try and get his attention.

"You were willing to cast him over the gates of Erebor for a stone and had you not known of the child you would have done so."

"King Thranduil please." Bilbo said feeling this getting out of hand, already feeling kicks getting firmer with the increased stress he was feeling and most likely in response to Thorin's anger that the child could sense.

"I was blinded by the gold lust!"

"Yet I thought your love for the halfling would have prevented that."

Bilbo winced feeling a strong kick to his side and Kili was beside him seeing it. Kili put his arms around Bilbo's shoulders and looked at him as Bilbo whimpered.

"This needs to stop. I think the child senses his anger."

"Uncle calm down." Kili said raising his voice.

"I love Bilbo! Don't speak of what you do not know!"

Bilbo cried out at a hard kick and crumpled to his knees and Kili was able to hold him up from collapsing completely. Dís was by Bilbo's side putting her hand to his stomach as Legolas knelt on his other with his own hand on his stomach. Bilbo whimpered as the kicks kept coming.

"UNCLE!" Kili yelled at him causing silence in the halls other than Bilbo's whimpers.

Thorin looked in horror and shrugged Fili and Dwalin off him seeing they were shocked as well. Legolas moved aside seeing Thorin coming and moved beside his father who had stepped closer.

"Bilbo?" Thorin said softly and placed his hand to his stomach and one on his shoulder.

There were a few firm kicks that made him whimper before they got softer. Bilbo had grabbed a hold of his robes in case he tried to move away from him after. Balin seeing they needed sometime alone for a little bit decided to speak up.

"Shall we head to the dining room?" Balin asked.

Thranduil nodded and followed the dwarf out with the rest of his company and the men of Lake-Town. Thorin just looked at Bilbo who was leaning against him, his eyes were shut and were glistening. Thorin knew then that the child had been hard on him seeing the unshed tears. Dwalin led Dís, Fili and Kili from the room and Oin would join them shortly after he check on Bilbo.

"Bilbo I'm going to press gently tell me if anywhere hurts too much?" Bilbo winced in a few places but nothing was worse than a bruise. "Seems to just be bruises which is good. Take a few minutes to yourself and _talk_ this out together and when you are ready we will come back in. I'll have Dwalin stay inside the door but he shouldn't hear you unless you both are yelling." Oin got up and left the room.

"Bilbo?"

"Please no more fighting."

"I am sorry."

"He is just trying to help. He doesn't seem that bad as what you made him out to be." Bilbo said before seeing the look on Thorin's face. "What?"

"Why would you accept their help?"

"Because I didn't know how you would react at the time when I gave them the stone. Besides there can never be enough help with births. Please you are trying to work out a peace, don't give them a reason to start a war."

"I will try. It won't be easy to forget the last 150 years."

"I know but just try."

"Let's get you up."

Thorin went to pick Bilbo up in his arms but Bilbo kept him at arm's length.

"You are still injured Thorin. I can walk."

"Are you sure?"

Bilbo nodded and with Thorin's help climbed to his feet. Bilbo shook slightly as he stood before feeling arms wrapped around him and he was lifted off the ground. Bilbo turned to growl at Thorin only to find it was Dwalin holding him.

"I got ya." Dwalin said walking back up the steps to the thrones. "I wasn't listening either Thorin, I just saw what you were going to do and knew you couldn't carry Bilbo without further injury to yourself."

Thorin glared at him as he sat Bilbo down on his seat and Dwalin walked back to the entrance and stood by the door. Thorin slid his sword back into its sheath before he knelt in front of Bilbo and put his hands on his stomach. Bilbo smiled and coved Thorin's hands with his own smaller ones.

"You should have Dwalin fetch the others and continue with the meeting." Bilbo said.

"You sure you are ok to continue?"

"Yeah I'm fine just don't fight with Thranduil, I think the child doesn't like you getting angry. And when you are fighting it causes me to become distressed which the child doesn't like either I would say."

Thorin nodded slowly and leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Bilbo's stomach making the hobbit blush. Thorin pulled back and saw the blush before standing and leaning down to Bilbo and kissing the hobbit on the head.

"I don't think I have seen you this affectionate before."

"I don't tend to show much emotion when we were out on the road. Didn't want to risk anyone seeing. Here it doesn't matter so much. Still won't show it in public."

"Dwalin is there."

"Dwalin is basically family, like the rest of the company. Dwalin!"

"Yes, Thorin?"

"Fetch the others we are ready to continue the meeting."

"Of course."

Dwalin left and Thorin sat back on his throne and held Bilbo's hand. Bilbo rubbed his belly getting soft kicks in return making Bilbo smile. Thorin looked down at him and reached across with his spare and laid his hand on his belly and got a firmer kick in return before soft kicks followed. The doors opened and Thorin looked up to see Fili and Kili coming in first and then Balin with the elves and men. Dís, Oin and Dwalin bringing up the rear of the group. The dwarves took their places again and Kili knelt down beside Bilbo and whispered into his ear.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes Kili. Thank you for catching me."

Kili nodded and rested his hand on his stomach for a second before standing beside him again. Bilbo looked down at the elves and men before looking to Thorin who was not looking so angry and trying so hard to once again keep calm. Bilbo decided to speak first and hopefully break the tension in the room.

"King Thranduil I thank you for your offer of assistance with the birth. I have spoken with Thorin and if it is still on offer we would like to accept."

Thranduil's eyes shifted from Bilbo to Thorin who was trying to keep himself from getting angry. Bilbo looked between them and squeezed his hand.

"Is that true King Thorin?" Thranduil asked.

"If your offer stills stands we would like to accept. It is true that pregnancies for dwarves or man carrying a dwarf child are hard. Bilbo being smaller than a dwarf may find it harder. We would like to accept your offer."

"Of course my offer still stands. I will return when dwarf pregnancies are at their end. It could be anywhere from there onwards that the child is born."

"I will have chambers set up for you for that time."

"Shall we continue?" Balin asked.

Thorin nodded and they started talking about trade and passage between the three of them. The people of Lake Town were going to take up residence in Dale and with the nights growing colder they were needing clothing and warmth.

"Lake-Town is destroyed. Dale is a little more than ruin. You can't find adequate shelter there. I will have one of the living quarters opened up for your people. It may be a little dusty but it's warm and dry."

Bard looked at Thorin and bowed his head. "I thank you. I will have some men stay during the day to help your people to rebuild here and some women that cannot make the journey every day to Dale can help around the mountain."

Thorin nodded his acceptance and Thranduil was looking to Bilbo who was starting to doze off. Thorin followed his gaze to Bilbo, they were almost finished and then he would take Bilbo back to his chambers.

"I will provide food for both your people till adequate food can be grown and caught. With winter coming it will be hard to grow anything now."

Thorin nodded his head and thought of repayment before he stood. Everyone looked to him and Bilbo jolted from his doze and looked at Thorin with a frown.

"Excuse me one moment, I need to retrieve something." Thorin quickly removed his outer robe and held it to Bilbo who smiled and took it, laying it across his stomach.

Thorin walked down off to the side and followed the walkway out. He wandered the halls till he reached his grandfather's study, now his study, and looked amongst the gems till he found what he wanted and placed them in a pouch. He grabbed another slightly larger pouch and filled it with gold coins. He also grabbed an oval shaped item wrapped in leather and placed them in his pocket.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Bilbo looked over when he heard footsteps echo along the walkway. The others had looked up as well to see Thorin walking back the way he came minutes before. He knew the others were getting impatient as they awaited the return of the dwarf king but there wasn't much of them could do about it.

"Thank you for waiting." Thorin said as he arrived back.

Walking right up to the Elf King had the group of dwarves gasp in shock. Thorin reached in and pulled out the pouch and held it out to Thranduil who looked at it as if he were to touch it, it would bite him. Thorin just held out the pouch with emotionless eyes till Thranduil took it from him.

"I would say this would suffice as payment."

Thranduil looked confused before he opened the pouch and his eyes widened slightly at what was inside. Thorin had handed him the larger pouch filled with gold coins, more than enough to cover the cost of food for winter three times over. Thranduil nodded his head in thanks before frowning again at Thorin's outstretched hand. It had another pouch slightly smaller than the other. Thranduil turned slightly and handed the pouch to his son before reaching for the next pouch. Thranduil opened it expecting to find more gold but he almost dropped the pouch when he opened it, his eyes wide in surprise.

"I believe that it is something of yours that you wanted to back." Thorin said as he stepped back.

Thranduil looked at Thorin in shock before he sealed the pouch back up and bowed down low. He never thought he would see Thorin had it over so easily and for nothing in return. He had already paid him well over what was owed for food and now handing over the gems of his people.

"Why would you return these? What do you want in return?"

"Nothing. They are yours and I should have given them to you from the start. The same with the gold promised to the people of Lake-Town but the gold lust clouded my judgement."

Thranduil looked thoughtful before nodding his head and sliding the pouch into his robes. Thorin moved back up to his throne where Bilbo was waiting for him. A slight wince of pain flashed across his face and Thorin quickly placed his hands on his belly. Bilbo smiled and gathered up Thorin's robe and held it out to him. Shaking his head Thorin took the robe and laid it back over Bilbo's stomach before taking his hand again.

Negotiations continued for another hour before they reached an agreement for the day. Everyone was ready for a break and Bilbo had nodded off to sleep in the chair, his head resting on his hand that was free. Kili was keeping a close eye on him to make sure he didn't fall forward and continue to fall to the side.

"There is one last thing I would like to do before we finish for the day." Thorin's voice pierced the air and woke Bilbo from his nap. "Fili, Kili."

Both looked to Thorin before walking from the line till they stood in front of him. Bilbo was awake and wondering why Thorin had called the boys out.

"There is a task I have for you both." The two looked at each other for a split second. "Bilbo would you unwrap this for me."

Bilbo took the parcel from Thorin who refused to look at it and he gasped seeing what was in the leather. The Arkenstone sat shining on the leather. Bilbo didn't understand why it was wrapped up and why Thorin had it on him. Bilbo was slightly worried that it would start to cloud his judgement.

"Fili and Kili I want you to take some of our best warriors of your choosing and take this stone to Mount Doom in Mordor and cast it into the lava."

"You mean to destroy the stone?" Bilbo said softly.

"Yes. It has been a bitter curse for my family and I will not have it curse anyone else."

"Thorin Oakenshield!" A voice boomed from the door.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 4 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone,

Sorry for the long delay. I have been trying to get multiple chapters ready so there are constant updates.

Hopefully now I can update a little more frequently. Stories should be updated at least once a month maybe even twice.

Please enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ Chapter 5 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Dwalin and Kili were immediately in front of the throne with weapons drawn, ready to defend Thorin and Bilbo. Thorin stood from his throne his hand on the hilt of his sword and slightly in front of Bilbo. Fili had his weapon drawn standing beside his brother. The elves and men had their own weapons drawn and everyone faced where the voice originated from. Gandalf stood there before them all weary from travel. He had left shortly after to visit Lothlórien to check on the Lady Galadriel before returning. He had just heard what Thorin planned to do with the stone and to say he was surprised was an understatement, he thought it had already been destroyed.

"Why is that stone not destroyed yet?" Gandalf asked as he stood beside Thranduil, everyone relaxing and putting their weapons away when they realised who it was.

"I was waiting for this meeting Gandalf. I wanted all to see that I was having it destroyed. Fili and Kili I want you to see to it that it is done."

"Of course Thorin." The boys responded.

"Before you go." Bilbo started and everyone looked to him. "There is something I would like you to take with you to destroy as well."

Bilbo handed the Arkenstone to Thorin who covered it so he could not see it. Bilbo reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. Gandalf muttered to himself before walking forward and knelt down in front of him. He reached his hand out over it before pulling back.

"This is how you were able to move around unseen?" Thorin asked.

"Yes I found it in the Goblin tunnels at the start of the adventure."

"Legolas can you get me that torch?" Gandalf asked.

Legolas nodded and retrieved the torch from its holder and brought the fire close to Gandalf. Gandalf removed a piece of cloth from his pocket and used it to pick up the ring from Bilbo's hand and dropped it into the fire.

"What are you doing?" Bilbo asked, alarmed.

Grabbing the end of his robes Gandalf waited a minute before throwing it over the torch and extinguishing the flames.

"Thorin do you mind retrieving the ring and putting it in Bilbo's hand. Hold out your hand lad. It's quiet cool."

Thorin placed the ring in Bilbo's hands and he turned it over before looking to Gandalf. He watched his eyes widen and he looked back to see markings appear on the inside of the band.

"What is it?"

"It's the language of Mordor. Fili, Kili you need to destroy the ring when you destroy the Arkenstone. We cannot let the ring fall back to its masters hands." Gandalf told them. "Never put it on. Keep it wrapped up with the Arkenstone and throw both straight into the volcano. Do you understand?"

"Yes Gandalf." Gandalf nodded before taking the Arkenstone from Thorin and opened the covering and held it to Bilbo. "Place the ring inside."

Bilbo looked at it one last time before placing it on top of the Arkenstone and Gandalf quickly wrapped it up. Bilbo felt a weight come off his shoulders and leaned back into the chair. Thorin took the parcel from Gandalf and walked over to the brothers.

"Take this and gather the dwarves you wish to accompany you and leave as soon as possible."

"Wait two days, I will lead you there with the help of the eagles. We need this done quickly and quietly so no one knows or tries to stop us." Gandalf said and Thorin nodded and slipped the parcel into his pocket.

"Very well."

"Uncle, I would prefer to stay with Bilbo but also with Fili." Kili said and Thorin walked up to him and pulled him forward so his forehead touch.

"I know. Which is why I know you won't go without someone watching over Bilbo. So if I'm having to leave him alone I will have someone with him." Thorin pulled back and turned to the throne where the group still were. "Dwalin, would you watch over Bilbo when Kili's leaves and I cannot?"

"I would be honoured."

Bilbo was still a little put out. He really didn't need anyone looking after him. Thorin nodded and turned to Kili who smiled and bowed his head to Thorin before looking to Fili who was standing there.

"Shall we adjourn for the day? We can all get some rest and start back tomorrow." Balin said.

Balin had noticed the slight fall of Thorin's shoulders from exhaustion and Bilbo's slumped form on the seat beside Thorin's throne. Both were still recovering and Thorin still had a ways to go before he was fully healed. Bilbo should be in bed resting and not dealing with all this non-sense.

"Thorin why don't you take Bilbo back to your chambers. I will see to it that our guest are given rooms and cared for." Balin said.

"Very well. We will see you all at dinner." Thorin said.

He stood from his throne and turned to Bilbo who held out his robe. Thorin took his robe and placed it over one arm then helped Bilbo stand. Bilbo was tired and his legs nearly collapsed under him but Kili and Thorin caught him and helped steady him. Bilbo nodded to say he was fine.

"If you would excuse us." Thorin said, looking at their guests.

Thranduil and Bard nodded having seen Bilbo was getting tired. Bilbo let Thorin lead him out of the throne room. Bilbo sighed when they left the throne room and were alone walking through the halls. Thorin heard the sigh and looked down at Bilbo trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Bilbo?"

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm just glad to be out of there. I'm a little tired."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"Because you were busy. Besides I knew it was almost finished."

"Bilbo if you have to come to meetings, I want you to tell me if you are tired. Meeting can wait."

"Thorin you can't just finish meetings because of me."

"Yes I can. Promise me that if you need something you tell me."

"Thorin…"

"No Bilbo listen to me." Thorin pulled them to a stop and gently forced Bilbo to look at him. "You are more important to me than those meetings, or that stupid stone, or this kingdom. Both of you are. I just don't know how to convince you of that after what I did."

Thorin looked defeated at that moment. Bilbo not wanting to do this in public grabbed Thorin's hand and dragged him back up to the room. Thorin followed after Bilbo till he reached the room that Bilbo had been staying in. Thorin shut the door before he was dragged once again to the bed. Bilbo pushed him so he sat down before he stood in front of him, hands on his hips.

"Thorin I need you to listen to me." Thorin looked at him. "I care about you. I do. If I didn't I wouldn't have stayed for the battle. I wouldn't have gone up to Ravenhill. I care about you. I may have forgiven you." Thorin's eyes widened at that. "But it doesn't mean I trust you. I worry Thorin. I worry that all the gold in the mountain will bring back the dragon sickness. I worry that the Arkenstone that is still in your pocket will bring back the dragon sickness." Bilbo deflated a little once he got that out. "I know you care about us. If you didn't you wouldn't have stayed here when I am in pain because of the child. I lo… I love you Thorin but I just don't know if I can trust you yet." Thorin was both happy and sad at that. "You have convinced me you care. If you hadn't before the meeting you have now with destroying the Arkenstone."

Thorin looked at him and could see he did love him but was scared to trust him. He couldn't blame him it was something he was constantly worried about. That was why he was destroying the stone.

"You aren't the only one to worry over the dragon sickness. My nephews, Balin, Dwalin, the whole company worry. I worry. I don't want to fall to it again, that's why I am going to destroy it. It wasn't till my grandfather had the stone that the sickness took hold. We dwarves love gold I won't deny that but it was never as strong as when my grandfather had the stone. I love you Bilbo and I hope that one day you will be able to trust me again."

Bilbo smiled and stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Thorin and let him rest his head on his chest and belly. Bilbo felt Thorin shudder before he pulled away and moved beside him on the bed. Thorin moved over to his side and pulled Bilbo against him as they rested on the bed.

"Thorin there is something I have been meaning to check with you about."

"What is it?"

"Have Fili and Kili come to see you yet?"

"About what?"

"Themselves."

"No they haven't. What's wrong?"

"I think it would be best coming from them. I have told them to see you in the last week and if they didn't I would send you after them. I think you should go see them now while you aren't busy."

"Will you be alright for a little while?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine I'm thinking of taking a nap anyway."

"Alright I'll have them come to my chambers and that's when I'll leave you be."

Thorin got up and walked to the door catching a dwarf that was walking by. He had them send for Fili and Kili before going back to the bed and wrapped his arms around Bilbo.

"There is something else I want to talk to you about." Bilbo looked to him. "Given that you are now pregnant, something I never thought would happen for me. What do you want to do about the rights to the throne?"

"I don't understand. I thought Fili was heir to the throne?"

"He is by title. Bilbo _my_ first born is the rightful heir to the throne. I named Fili my heir because I never thought I would find my one or have a child at that. Fili has already said he would renounce the claim to the throne. I told him to wait. I wasn't sure if you would be staying or not after the child is born."

"Thorin I would never take you away from your child. I know you have been training Fili to take your place and if he really wants the throne than I'm happy for him to have it. But otherwise I think maybe wait till our child is old enough to decide if they want it. Unless you would prefer for our child to have the throne."

"Bilbo I don't care if it is our child or my nephews that take over after I'm gone or unable to any longer."

"Well I think till they are old enough we let Fili keep that title."

Both looked up the door when they heard a knock and two heads poked inside. Fili and Kili walked in and stood by the door.

"You wanted to see us Uncle."

"Yes I did. Come with me." Thorin said.

Thorin sat up and grabbed his robe from the end of the bed laid it over Bilbo before kissing him on the forehead and leaving the room with his nephews. Bilbo smiled at them and Kili narrowed his eyes at the innocent smile. It didn't seem all that innocent to him given he was the one that gave everyone innocent smiles when they weren't. Fili and Kili followed Thorin into his chambers and closed the door. Thorin looked to them with his arms crossed making them feel dread.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Thorin asked.

Fili and Kili looked at each other. They couldn't think of anything they wanted to tell their uncle. They hadn't caused mischief for a week so they had no idea what they could possibly need to tell their uncle.

"Not that we know of. Have we done something wrong?"

"You tell me. Bilbo said you needed to tell me something. Something concerning the two of you." Kili paled and Fili shifted his feet. "So there is. Boys there is nothing you can say or do that would make me hate you, I might be angry but I would never hate you."

"Well…" Kili started.

"It's just that…"

"We have…"

"Found our One." Both finished together.

"Ok so who are they?" Thorin frowned and Fili and Kili looked at each other with dread.

"Uncle, Kili is my One." Fili said finally.

Both couldn't look at their uncle both horrified that they had to tell him and what is reaction would be. Thorin was shocked but not overly surprised given how the two interacted with each other.

"It that all? Boys I don't care. You know how hard it is to find your One and once you do it's impossible to love again. I'm glad you have found your One. This has happened before with other families."

"You don't hate us?" Kili whispered.

Thorin walked up to the both and wrapped his arms around them. Both relaxed into his arms and wrapped their own around him.

"No I don't hate you. Why would you think that?"

"It's just it's not common and we can't get pregnant."

"There is a secret I have yet to tell you both." They pulled back slightly to look at their uncle but still held onto him. "There are some in the Durin line that have been able to get pregnant though it is hard and very stressful like any other pregnancy but it is possible."

"Really?" Kili said.

"Yes. So there is always a possibility. Though I'm sure you don't want to the possibility of getting pregnant every time you have sex, so there is something you can take to drink to make impossible to get pregnant while it's in your system."

"Do you take this drink Uncle?"

"I haven't but I will. Didn't have the time to do so when we were on the road and I didn't have the ingredients to make it anyway and I wasn't in a relationship at the time we started the quest. I will be taking it now. I'll make some up and I'll teach you so you can learn to make it yourselves." Both nodded. "Though I'm glad you found you're One please keep anything heavy in the privacy of your own chambers. The whole mountain doesn't need to see anything."

"UNCLE!" Both said in horror.

"Now I know this isn't comfortable to talk about with me, would you rather talk about it with your mother?" Both looked at him horrified at the thought. "That's what I thought. Now who is the one being taken?" Both blushed horribly. "You can have this talk with your mother if you like."

"Kili is mostly, Uncle." Fill said. "We kind of take turns."

"Ok well it would be best for the next few weeks to refrain from doing anything to make sure neither of you are pregnant. Then you both can start taking the drink."

"Ok Uncle."

"Have you told your mother about you both?" Both looked at each other and shook their heads. "Well you had best tell her before she finds out some other way. She will not care."

"Ok."

"Come."

Thorin led them back to the room Bilbo was in and found him lying on his back staring at the ceiling and frowning. Thorin walked in and the boys shut the door behind them making Bilbo look to them with a smile.

"You ok?" Thorin asked.

"Yeah can't sleep. The little one keeps moving around. So I can't sleep." Thorin chuckle and sat down beside him "Everything go ok?"

"Yeah everything is fine. Do you want to tell them about what we discussed before they got here?"

The two looked between each other and moved to stand by the bed. They didn't know what their uncle was talking about and were not sure if it would be a good thing or a bad thing.

"Sure. Sit." Bilbo said pointing to the bed as he sat up and leaned against Thorin's chest and the boys did as they were told. "Now I know that Fili you spoke to Thorin last week in regards to the heir to the throne now I know you are willing to give it up but knowing you were raised to take over I don't want to take that from you if that is what you wish to do. So when Thorin spoke with me we came up with the idea that till this little one is old enough to understand you will be the heir to the throne. When he is old enough to understand and make his own decisions we can talk about what to do then. That way if the child doesn't want to be king you will be the next king of Erebor. How does that sound?"

"Uncle, Bilbo don't you want your own son to be king?" Fili said a little unsure.

"I don't care who is king Fili." Bilbo said.

"I have already named you as my heir Fili. If later you decide to withdraw the right to the throne than we'll name our child. I have already told you both that I think of you like my own sons. Nothing will ever change that." Causing both boys to smile.

"If you are sure I will be the heir to the throne till the little one is old enough to decide if they want it or not. If so then I will renounce my claim to the throne."

Bilbo smiled and moved from Thorin's arms and knelt in front of the boys. Bilbo reached out and brought Fili into his arms. Fili smiled and wrapped his arms around Bilbo and carefully hugged him back.

"So Mister Boggins can we call you Uncle than?" Kili said with a laugh.

"Sure Fili." Bilbo said when he pulled away from Fili to look to Kili.

"I'm Kili!" Thorin laughed at him.

"Yes I know, as you know my name is Baggins not Boggins."

Kili pouted, crossing his arms before he was pulled into Bilbo's arms. Kili laughed and wrapped his arms around Bilbo and smiled at his uncle.

"But yes, if you want to call me uncle you may."

Kili and Fili looked at each other with a smile. Both laughed happily and wrapped their arms around Bilbo hugging him firmly making Bilbo laugh and Thorin as well.

"Ok you two I think you have hugged Bilbo enough. You are going to be late for your lessons. Then you have to pack for your journey."

"Aww." Causing both to pout at the thought of lessons.

"Go." Thorin laughed.

"Seriously Uncle? Lessons? We haven't even got the mountain fit for everyone to live in and we have to start lessons. Shouldn't we just be getting ready for the journey to Mount Doom instead?"

"Yes, your lessons are with Balin if you remember correctly which will involve going over plans for the mountain. I have already gone over the major ones so far with him and you will go over the minor ones. Think of it as training for decisions when you take over Fili, and Kili it wouldn't hurt for you to know as well. You can get ready after your lessons. The longer your lessons take the less time you have to get packed."

Fili and Kili groaned but got up from the bed making Bilbo laugh at them. Kili looked to Bilbo before smirking making Bilbo look at him suspiciously.

"Ok Uncle Thorin we will go." Kili said making Thorin frown and Kili motioned to Fili to go to the door. "We will see you both at dinner. Bye Auntie Bilbo."

Kili laughed at the shocked look along with Fili before both bolted out the door before Bilbo could utter a single word. The door shut and Thorin chuckled after them. Bilbo gaped after them for a minute before smiling and laid down and rested his head on Thorin's chest and curled into his side.

"You took that better than I thought you would with Kili calling you Auntie."

"Those two are bad." Bilbo said laughing.

"Yes they are but they love you."

"That's why I am not offended I think."

Thorin looked down at Bilbo before wrapping his arms around him. Thorin ran a hand over Bilbo's head before he just started to run his hands through his hair. Bilbo smiled and tried to curl in closer before shutting his eyes. Thorin chuckled at the movement and continued to hold him close and run his hands through his hair.

"Will they be alright?" Bilbo asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Going to Mount Doom."

"They will be fine. They will have Gandalf with them. With the Eagles help it will be a lot quicker and safer. Get some sleep Bilbo."

Bilbo sighed and relaxed in his arms before falling asleep.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 5 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ Chapter 6 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ Two days later ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Bilbo stood at the gates of Erebor with a group of Dwarves. Dwalin was standing close behind him and on guard. Bilbo had put up a fight when they were planning on leaving the room but ended up losing to Thorin, Dwalin, Balin and Kili. They were now gathered at the front gates with Fili, Kili, a small group of dwarves and Gandalf out the front.

Fili and Kili were both dressed in similar clothing to what they had been wearing through the first part of their journey to the mountain. Kili was armed with his bow and arrows with a sword on his belt. Fili was armed with his two swords and hidden amongst his clothing, various knives and daggers. The dwarves joining them had a variety of other weapons of their own.

Many dwarves had turned out to see the heirs to the throne off. The announcement the day before had many flock to see the brothers off. Bilbo hated the announcement because he was also put on display.

 _Bilbo looked out into the halls where the dwarves of the mountain had gathered hearing of an announcement to be made._

" _Thorin do I really have to be up here standing with you?"_

" _Yes you do Bilbo. I'm announcing what Fili and Kili are going to do and also I'm going to announce your pregnancy."_

" _Thorin must we really?"_

" _Yes. I should have done it days ago but you were still weak. I'll be right beside you. You don't have to speak."_

 _Bilbo groaned and looked back around the corner before hiding back behind the wall. Thorin chuckled and wrapped his arm around Bilbo's back and pulled him close._

" _You'll be fine." Causing Bilbo to grumble his disapproval._

" _Thorin?" Balin said coming to stand by them with Dwalin coming up beside them and Dís on Balin's other side. "Everyone has gathered."_

" _Thank you Balin. Fili and Kili here yet?"_

" _They are just coming up the steps now."_

 _Thorin looked down the hall to see Fili and Kili coming towards them dressed in royal robes. Kili stopped beside Bilbo and smiled down at him seeing him still grumbling under his breathe. Fili stopped next to Thorin and looked at Bilbo before shaking his head with a small smile._

" _You two ready?"_

" _Yes Uncle."_

" _Good."_

 _Thorin turned slightly and pulled Bilbo along with him and walked out from behind the wall and stood before the dwarves that were gathered. All the talking suddenly stopped and Bilbo discreetly moved closer to Thorin's side, even though the arm was still wrapped around his back. Kili stood beside Bilbo and Fili was on Thorin's free side and Dís stood beside Fili._

" _I have gathered you all here today to make two announcements. The first is that my nephews will be going on a special mission for me. Both have been entrusted with this important task and there is no one better for this mission." Thorin stopped for a second. "They will be taking the Arkenstone and destroying it." There was lots of whispers and cries of anger from the crowd. "The stone is nothing more than a curse to the King of this mountain. I will not have others fall to the same curse that took me. Anyone who would like to challenge me for my position as King is welcome to do so."_

 _Bilbo tensed at this and his grip on clothes tightened. Kili saw Bilbo go tense and his grip on his clothes go tight and white. Kili discreetly took a hold of the hand closest to him and squeeze his hand in comfort. Bilbo shakily squeezed his hand back. Bilbo looked around the crowd wondering if any would try and challenge Thorin. He knew on any given day Thorin would be ok to fight and he wouldn't have worried as much but he was still injured and he didn't have full use of his arm yet. The crowd quietened down after that and Bilbo let out a breath he didn't know he had held._

" _The second is that Bilbo Baggins is expecting with my heir." The crowd erupted into cheers causing Bilbo to blush slightly. "Though as of this moment my nephew Fili is still the heir to the throne until such a time comes as the child is old enough to decide if they wish to take over." There were unsure murmurs go around at that. "This is something the three of us have agreed on."_

 _Bilbo tensed again waiting for the dwarves response to this. He knew it wasn't normal for the one born of the King to not name his first born his heir. But he hoped that they would understand that because Fili grew up knowing he would be the next King they didn't want to take that from him. The dwarves cheered making Bilbo relax again._

 _Thorin looked to Fili who stood beside him with an emotionless mask like he worn himself. Fili looked to Thorin and nodded happy that there were no problems with the decisions that Thorin had made. Thorin looked to Bilbo who was trying to disappear into his side now that it was over. Bilbo winced slightly at a kick and grabbed Thorin's hand around his side and pulled it a little closer to his stomach as he pressed in close._

" _Time to go." Thorin said softly before waving a hand to the dwarves and turned to lead Bilbo away._

 _Bilbo relaxed against Thorin when they got out of sight of the gathered dwarves. Thorin looked to Fili and Kili who were whispering to each other with smirks on their faces. Thorin stopped walking and stared at them making Bilbo look at Thorin to figure out why he stopped. Following his gaze he saw Fili and Kili looking at them, smirking and whispering. Bilbo felt uneasy at their smirks and that's because he had learned what the two were like._

Bilbo snapped out of his thoughts when Dwalin put a hand on his back jolting him out of his thoughts. Bilbo looked to Dwalin before looking around and saw they were moving out of the gate. Bilbo quickly caught up with Thorin who had his forehead against Kili's and speaking in Khuzdûl to him. Fili was standing off to the side. Kili smiled and nodded to whatever it was that Thorin was saying and replied that same way. Bilbo looked around and saw coming over the top of Dale in the distance, shapes in the sky.

"The Eagles." Bilbo whispered.

Gandalf who was standing with the dwarves that were going on this mission looked to Bilbo hearing his whisper and followed his eye line. Gandalf nodded to himself before stepping forward towards Thorin.

"It is almost time."

Thorin looked at Gandalf before pulling away from Kili, who went to say goodbye to Dís and Thorin turned to Fili who stepped up to his uncle. Thorin reached into his robes and pulled out the parcel and held it out to him. Fili took the parcel that contained the Arkenstone and Bilbo's ring and placed them safely in his clothes. Fili bowed to Thorin before going to step away but Thorin grabbed him by the neck and put their foreheads together and whispered something to Fili in Khuzdûl. Bilbo really wished he could understand what they were saying but he couldn't. Kili walked over to Bilbo and smiled at him.

"You take it easy Auntie." Kili said to try and lighten Bilbo's mood.

"You both be careful please." Bilbo said shaking his head at Kili's new name for him.

"We will."

Kili hugged him gently, he wasn't going to but he could see Bilbo wanted to so he moved in closer to hug him. Bilbo wrapped his arms around Kili and hugged him back. He felt a small kick to his stomach that was pressed into Kili's stomach. Kili laughed and pressed his hand to his stomach.

"Seems the little one doesn't want you both to go either."

"Well we will be back Bilbo and we will see you both shortly." Fili said as he walked over.

Bilbo smiled and Fili pulled him into a hug as well. Bilbo felt another soft kick to his stomach that he knew Fili felt.

"Be careful." Bilbo said in his ear.

"We will."

Fili pulled back and they all turned to find Gandalf. He was already standing by the eagles that had landed. Fili and Kili with the group of dwarves they picked walked over to Gandalf. Bilbo moved closer to Thorin with Dwalin behind him. They group climbed onto the eagles and Fili and Kili on an eagle together.

"We will return in four days." Gandalf said to Thorin from at top of the eagle.

"We look forward to everyone's safe return."

Gandalf nodded and the eagles spread their wings and took off. Thorin wrapped his arm around Bilbo's back to keep him stable against the wind that the eagles created. Everyone watched till the eagles were out of sight. Thorin looked down at Bilbo before he leaned down to him.

"Let's head back inside. They will be fine."

"Those are your nephews Thorin. You know what they are like."

"True. They are both trouble makers." Dwalin said.

"Yes they are but not when the time is important. Then they are responsible and serious. They will be fine. Let's go back inside."

Bilbo gave one last look to the horizon where the boys had disappeared on the eagles before letting Thorin lead him back inside. When they got back up to the room Bilbo was staying in, Thorin was talking quietly to Balin off the side as to not disturb Bilbo. Dwalin was standing beside the bed unsure what was happening.

"Dwalin you don't have to stay here." Bilbo said.

"I will wait in case Thorin needs to go somewhere."

"Dwalin I'm sure you have better things to do." Bilbo said.

"Not really. I am technically Thorin's bodyguard Bilbo, so no I don't have anything better to do as you put it."

"Dwalin I know for a fact that you would not have followed Thorin around the whole time since the battle."

"True. I was actually training new dwarves and am Captain of the Guards."

"So why don't you go do that."

"I have my job that Kili asked of me."

Bilbo groaned at his response and mumbled something under his breath, making Dwalin laugh. Thorin and Balin had looked over hearing Dwalin laugh since it didn't happen very often.

"Balin can you take Thorin out for a while so he actually can do something. He really shouldn't be couped up with me all the time."

"You trying to get rid of me now?" Thorin said with a laugh as he sat on the bed.

"Yes well you do have work to do Thorin. You are a king. You should be doing what you are meant to."

"Balin and Dís are looking after all of that."

"They aren't the King. You are, you should be doing it yourself. Go get some work done."

"It wouldn't be worth it Bilbo, by the time I get to my study I would have half hour before needing to come back here to you since the child will be restless and will start hurting you."

"Thorin I think I'll be fine."

"Actually I had a thought about that Thorin." Balin spoke up, coming up beside his brother. "I was thinking that maybe we could move your desk from the study into your chambers. You're spending your nights in here anyway. This way you can go to your chambers to work on things needed and Bilbo can also go there and get out of here."

"There is only one problem with that Balin, technically only royalty are allowed in the royal wing. The only ones other than royalty are the company, high council members and trusted guards that are the exception to this rule. What of others that would normally enter my study, they aren't allowed in the royal wing?"

"Well we have guards at the entrance, so they can take what is brought and they can bring it to your chambers." Dwalin said.

"That could work." Balin said. "That way we still have no unwanted dwarves in the royal wing."

"Seriously? You're going to move Thorin's desk into his chambers so he can work there?"

"Yes. It makes sense actually. You are still in close proximity and Thorin can get his work done."

"Looks like you'll get rid of me yet Bilbo. Just think if Thorin was to walk down to his study you would my charming self to watch over you."

"Yeah charming." Bilbo grumbled, making the dwarves laugh at him.

"I will have some dwarves go and move your desk into your chambers Thorin. Dwalin will keep an eye on them while they are in the royal wing."

Thorin nodded and the two brothers left the chamber. Bilbo looked at Thorin who leaned back against the headboard and relaxed. Bilbo moved around and sat up beside him.

"I don't understand how I can still be so tired." Thorin said.

It was already midday and they two had been up since dawn preparing to see the two brothers off on their mission.

"You are still healing Thorin. It was a serious injury."

"Never had an issue before when I received similar injuries." Thorin told him making Bilbo smiled mischievously.

"Maybe you are just getting old. You know you aren't as young as you once were." Bilbo said trying to not laugh.

Thorin looked at him horrified but then saw the laughter in his eyes and quickly moved so Bilbo was laying under him and he pinned his arms to his side. Thorin then proceeded to tickle Bilbo gently. Bilbo let out a shriek of laughter and squirmed around trying to get free.

"You have insulted your King, you must be punished." Thorin said with a smile.

"Ah! Hahahahaha… Thorin ahh!"

"Apologise and I will end your punishment." Thorin laughed.

"I… I…" Bilbo said trying to say something but couldn't stop laughing or breath. "Breathe…"

Thorin hear this and stopped his assault on Bilbo's ribs but still kept him pinned. Bilbo took in a deep breath and moved his arms to wrap around Thorin's neck.

"I apologise for calling you old my King."

Thorin chuckled and leaned down to kiss Bilbo on the lips but stopped short. Bilbo frowned as he watched Thorin before leaning up and kissing him. Thorin groaned and pushed Bilbo back into the bed gently. Bilbo tightened his grip on Thorin to keep him from leaving. Thorin pulled back slightly to allow them both to breath before leaning his forehead against Bilbo's.

"Let's take a nap." Bilbo suggested.

"That sounds wonderful."

Thorin kissed him gently again before pulling away and Bilbo whimpered at the loss. Bilbo groaned before standing from the bed and shed himself of his clothes. It was a little warm today and to lay under the thin sheet on the bed with clothes on was not going to be good. Thorin watched from his side of the bed, already out of his own clothes, with rapped attention as Bilbo lay back on the bed with nothing on but the sheet he pulled up over his body. Thorin moved back onto the bed and pulled the sheet down from over Bilbo's stomach and looked at the bulge there. His gaze for a couple of seconds went to his side where the injury to his side was, it was now just a scab wound that was well on its way to healing. Bilbo watched as Thorin stared at his stomach in fascination before laying his hand over the bare skin and felt a small kick to the hand. Bilbo took the time seeing Thorin so fascinated in his stomach to look over the dwarf king.

Thorin no longer had bandages around his chest and stomach. Those were now just angry looking scabs. The only injuries that were wrapped in bandages were the one on his shoulder and two on his legs. Bilbo reached up and put his hand on Thorin's upper arm that had the bandage wrapped around his shoulder. Thorin looked up at him from his attention on his stomach.

"This should probably breathe Thorin. May I?"

Thorin nodded and Bilbo sat up and reached out and unwrapped his shoulder before tossing the bandages to the floor beside the bed. He would pick them up later since they would need new bandages to wrap it back up with when Thorin was to get dressed. Bilbo winced looking at the stab wound, the whole thing looked red and angry.

"Thorin have you been taking it easy when I'm not around? This still looks bad."

"I'm fine."

"Seriously though you can't just continue to bounce back from injuries this bad."

"Are you calling me old, again?"

"Well you are 195 years old, yes you are old."

"I am still well in my prime thank you very much."

"Thorin compared to me you are old. Hobbits only live for about 100years, if we are lucky."

"Well we still have plenty of time."

"That's not the point I was trying to make."

"I know. Bilbo I haven't been stressing my injury."

"You should stop using your arm so much."

"I will try but it's not so easy. But I will try to."

Thorin laid down on his back and opened his arms for Bilbo. Bilbo smiled and laid down on his side and rested his head on Thorin's uninjured shoulder. Thorin's arms wrapped tightly around him, one resting around his back and on his stomach, the other wrapped below his stomach and around his lower back.

"Hope you don't have any ideas Thorin." Bilbo stated.

"I can wish but no I don't."

"I may have forgiven you but not that much."

"I wouldn't want you to. I don't deserve your forgiveness."

"Thorin…."

"No Bilbo, I don't. I banished you. I almost killed you. I don't deserve your forgiveness. Mahal, I almost killed our child." Thorin said as he choked.

Bilbo felt Thorin shake and his face buried into his hair. Sighing Bilbo pressed in even closer and wrapped his arm around and under Thorin's arm and hugged him close. Thorin's body shook more and he held onto Bilbo tightly as Bilbo felt wetness seep through his hair. He didn't need that to know that Thorin was crying. He had been so strong the last week and Bilbo knew it was only a matter of time before he broke down. He knew Thorin more than likely broke down after the battle and while he waited for Bilbo to wake but this was the first time Bilbo had seen it. Bilbo just lay there hugging him trying to comfort him just show that this wasn't a dream and was real life and he was still there with him.

Bilbo pulled his head away and looked up at Thorin's face, his eyes were closed and tears were streaming out. Bilbo felt tears of his own start to leak out. Reaching up Bilbo kissed Thorin gently. Thorin opened his eyes slightly and Bilbo could see they were now red before Thorin closed them again and kissed him back. Thorin pushed back and rolled them both till Bilbo was laying beneath him and Thorin was above. Thorin pressed lightly against him before he pulled away and looked at Bilbo. Bilbo panted softly and looked at Thorin who was still crying slightly. Bilbo smiled sadly and reached up and laid his hand on Thorin's check making him press into it slightly.

"I love you Thorin, that won't ever change. You didn't kill us or banish us. We are both here."

Thorin felt the tears come back full force and he moved slightly so his body was on the bed before laying down with his head on top of Bilbo's chest and his arms wrapped around him firmly. His tears dripping onto Bilbo's chest. Bilbo smiled sadly and wrapped his arms back around Thorin after he pulled the blanket up over them in case anyone walked in on them. Though he knew the only ones that would walk in on them would be the company but he knew they probably wouldn't and the two that defiantly would were not even in Erebor.

Feeling drained Bilbo looked back down at Thorin and found him asleep. Smiling Bilbo shuffled slightly without waking him so he was laying down a little further and wrapped his arms back around Thorin before he slowly felt himself drift off to sleep.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 6 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ Chapter 7 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

The next two days Bilbo spent sitting in Thorin's chambers looking around at it all. It was grand, but still quite plain, not what he was expecting. Thorin was sitting at his desk that was placed close to the side of the bed where Bilbo was sitting on, reading over some papers that were already sitting waiting for him to review. He was going over all the paperwork that Fili and Balin had already done and organised for him, making sure that it was what he wanted and so he knew what was happening in his mountain. Balin and Fili had done exactly what he would have done and there was nothing that he wanted or felt like needed to be done and for that he was glad.

It was now the third day since Fili, Kili, Gandalf and the group of dwarves left on the eagles and they would be back the next day. Bilbo was once again sitting in Thorin's chambers on the bed.

"Thorin?" Bilbo asked suddenly thinking of something.

"Yes?" Thorin said looking up from a report on one of the mines that was getting cleared out after it collapsed from Smaug's attack on the mountain.

"Do you think it would be alright if I wrote a letter to my relatives back in the shire? There are some things I don't want some of my nasty relatives to get a hold of."

"Of course." Thorin said with a chuckle, he remembered the stories told around the campfire. "I can have a raven take it. Bifur and Bofur are heading back to the Blue Mountains to help their family move. They can drop in on the way back and pick up anything that you want brought here."

"It's not much, just a few bits and pieces."

"Bilbo I don't care if you had your whole hobbit hole packed up and brought back. Whatever is important to you I will have brought back." Thorin stated, making Bilbo smile. "Now come here."

Bilbo slid off the bed and moved beside Thorin who pushed the chair back and pulled Bilbo onto his lap and wrapped his arm around Bilbo's stomach. Bilbo had let out a squeak before settling against Thorin.

"Here." Thorin said pulling out a blank piece of parchment and gave him the quill and ink pot. "Write to your family."

"I can do so later Thorin, you have work to do."

"I need a break and the little one needs my touch, so write your letter."

Bilbo sighed and reached out and started to write his letter to his relatives Drago and Primula Baggins. Thorin leaned in and rested his chin on Bilbo's shoulder watching him write to his relatives, his hands resting around Bilbo's stomach. Thorin watched Bilbo write not really reading any of it but just watching him stop and start, trying to figure out what he wanted to say. He had listed some of the things that he wanted packed up and anything they find that they think he may want, put aside for when the dwarves came to collect everything. It took Bilbo a short while to write down everything he wanted and what he wanted happen to Bag End. He had given it much thought and left Bag End and everything else inside he didn't want to Drago and Primula or if they didn't want it than the Gamgee family.

"Done?"

"Yeah. I'm leaving Bag End to Drago and Primula, I know they will take good care of it and they have a little boy so they will have much more room there than the place they are in now."

Thorin grabbed a spare parchment and the quill from Bilbo and while Bilbo was still in his lap wrote a short note that would attach to Bilbo's letter. Thorin took his note and Bilbo's letter and rolled them up together and with a piece of twine tied the rolled up the parchments, ready for the raven.

"Come with me."

Bilbo climbed off his lap and followed Thorin to the balcony connected to his chambers and watched as Thorin whistled. Bilbo waited and soon saw a black raven come down from further up the mountain.

"This is Roäc." Thorin said, introducing the two. "Roäc I would like you to take this letter to Bilbo's relatives in the Shire and wait in case they wish to write back. They will tell you if they do." Thorin said and mentioning Bilbo's relative's names.

" _At once my King."_

Roäc then proceeded to take the parchment and take flight. Bilbo watched as the raven flew in the direction towards the shire. Bilbo continued to watch till he could no longer see the bird and Thorin gently guided him back inside.

"How long will it take for him to get to the shire?"

"Normally it would take about 10days from the Iron Hills to the Blue Mountains. I would say it will take Roäc about 7days to get to the shire. He'll spend the night there so your family can write back and then fly back. He'll most likely meet with Bifur and Bofur on the way back."

Thorin led Bilbo back to the bed and sat up him down and handed him the book he had been reading before going back to his paperwork. Bilbo curled up on the bed with the book and went back to reading. It wasn't till an hour later when there was yelling going on in the hall. Bilbo looked up and to Thorin who frowned at all the yelling. Bilbo quickly followed after Thorin making sure to keep behind him. They left Thorin's chambers and looked down the end of the hall where one of the royal guards was holding young Ori by his throat and Bilbo could see a red mark appearing on his cheek.

"What in Durin's name in going on? Unhand him." Thorin shouted.

The guard released Ori's neck but held onto his shirt making sure he didn't get close. Ori coughed and rubbed his neck and cheek.

"I said unhand him." Thorin growled making the guard quickly let go of Ori's shirt. "Ori go with Bilbo, I'll meet you both in my chambers."

"Come on Ori let's go."

Bilbo grabbed Ori's arm when Ori got close and dragged the poor dwarf down to Thorin's chambers. They had just shut the door when they heard Thorin start shouting. Bilbo winced and would have felt sorry for the dwarves if it wasn't the fact that they had hurt Ori. Bilbo led Ori to the bed and sat him down before grabbing a wash cloth from the bathroom and dampened it before handing it to Ori who placed it on his cheek.

"What happened Ori? Why did they attack you?"

"Oh well I was just walking past them to come see you actually and they stopped me saying that only royalty, the Company of the King who helped reclaim the mountain or the High Council members were allowed passed. I said that I was a part of the company and well they just laughed. I tried to continue and then they grabbed me. Well you know the rest."

"They hit you."

"Oh well I tried to hit one of them. Didn't work and they hit back."

"Oh Ori."

"I'm alright. Though Dori and Nori will have a fit when they see this."

"Along with everyone else in the company. Why did they think you weren't a part of the company?"

"I don't know."

"It's because they didn't think that a dwarf that looked more like a scribe was a part of the company. That has now been rectified." Thorin said as he entered. "They had better apologize when you leave Ori otherwise let me know. What brings you up here?"

"Ah…" Ori blinks and goes bright red making both Bilbo and Thorin amused. "I was wondering if I could speak with Bilbo, my King?"

"Of course." Thorin said as he sat at his desk again.

"Ah…" Ori started and went bright red and sat not moving, looking very uncomfortable.

"Thorin we will be going back next door. I'll come back in when I need you." Bilbo said.

"Alright."

Bilbo started to lead Ori out when Thorin's voice stopped them.

"Oh and Ori."

"Yes, my King."

"You can drop the formalities around me and my nephews. The only time that would be necessary is if there is an important meeting or ball. Then you may be required to address us properly but I would let you know. You were with us in reclaiming this mountain and I consider you a close friend, I won't have you or anyone in the company addressing us like that."

"Thank you Thorin." Ori whispered softly, blushing.

Bilbo laughed and pulled Ori out the chamber and into his own. Bilbo sat Ori back on his bed before laying back on the bed.

"So what did you want to talk to me about Ori?" Ori fiddled with the end of his sleeve with a bright red blush on his face. "Take your time. It's obviously important for you to come to me."

"How…" Ori trailed off before taking a deep breath. "How did you show your interest to court Thorin?"

Bilbo's mouth dropped open in shock. He was surprised that Ori would come to him instead of his brothers or others in the company. Bilbo looked down before looking to Ori who would not meet his gaze and was turning a really dark shade of red.

"Well I actually did a few things from how you dwarves court and how hobbits court, well as much as one could do on the quest. I actually had to ask Balin how you dwarves court each other. But I basically asked Fili to show me how to care for my own sword and then I waited till I knew what I was doing and then approached Thorin. It wasn't easy and even though I knew after the incident with Azog I had a better change, I was still extremely nervous about doing so."

"Oh. I was hoping it would have been something from your hobbit courtship you might have used first."

"Well I would have but I don't think Thorin would have known my intent so I decided to do something that he knew would be an intent for courtship."

"Oh."

"So who is it?"

"What?"

"Who do you want to court?"

"What make you think I am?"

"You come to me with these questions, you are bright red when asking and you are trying to avoid the question."

"Oh."

"Who is it? If you don't want me to say anything to anyone I won't."

"It's ok. Probably won't happen. It's Master Dwalin."

"Really?" Bilbo asked surprised.

"Silly I know. He's a warrior and I'm what a simple scribe. There is no way he would consider me."

"Now wait a minute Ori. Don't say that. I thought the same thing about me and Thorin. He was a Prince, a King and I was a simple hobbit of the Shire. Complete opposites. You don't know what Dwalin feels and he may just as well return your feelings. So the first thing you need to do is learn his trade."

"Master Dwalin doesn't have a trade. He's a warrior."

"Then you need to learn to care for his weapons. So Gloin would be the best person I can think of to get some help from since he uses axes himself."

"I really had no idea who would be able to help."

"Let's go see him now." Bilbo said, sliding off the bed.

"What! Now! Bilbo!" Ori called as Bilbo walked to the door.

"Come on!"

Bilbo walked back to Thorin's chambers and opened the door as Ori caught up with him. Thorin looked up hearing the door open and frowned, wondering why they were back so quickly. Bilbo just smiled and walked right up beside Thorin and Ori hung back by the door, looking embarrassed and nervous.

"Yes?"

"We are going to see Gloin. Where would he be do you think?"

"Gloin? He is in the treasury. May I ask why you are wanting to see Gloin?"

"Oh no reason. I'll tell you when the time is right."

"Well I need to see Balin about these papers and his study is in the same hall as the treasury so I'll come with you."

Bilbo smiled and walked back to the door with Thorin behind him. Ori moved aside and let the two through before they all walked down to the treasury. Thorin spoke with Ori about the progress in the library and was pleased to hear that most of the books were fine, dusty but fine.

"You are not working in the library today?" Thorin asked curiously.

"No Oin forced me to have a day off. Apparently Dori and Nori were talking to each other and Oin overheard that I've been in the library for many days on end. Dori and Nori aren't happy I'm always there working. I do have a couple of days off a week but I am there, but there for reading not working. So Oin has me for the next three days banned from the library so I thought I'd spend some time with Bilbo."

"Well I'm glad to hear that you are following Oin's advice. Just don't spend all your free time in there Ori."

"I'll try not to Thorin." Ori said as Thorin knocked on Balin's door and opened it hearing Balin call out to enter.

Bilbo and Ori looked in and saw Balin sitting at his desk with Dwalin on a chair on the other side with his arms crossed across his chest and a scowl on his face. Ori blushed darkly and looked away from Dwalin before he was seen and slowly inched back behind Bilbo and away from the open doorway. Balin smiled seeing this and waved them in.

"Thorin, Bilbo and Ori what can I do for you?" Balin greeted and Dwalin's head snapped to the doorway hearing Ori's name but quickly recovered and bowed his head to Thorin and Bilbo before looking to Balin again.

"Just come to see you and escorting these two to see Gloin." Thorin said to Balin before turning to Bilbo and Ori who was hiding slightly outside the study. "Treasury is two doors down that way. Don't stay too long Bilbo." Thorin said as he hugged the hobbit and laid a hand on his belly.

"I won't."

Bilbo grabbed Ori's hand and dragged him down the hall. Thorin shook his head before shutting the door and looked back at Dwalin who was glaring at his brother who in turn had a large smile on his face.

"Am I missing something?"

"Nothing. I'm leaving." Dwalin said and moved to leave the study.

"Dwalin. Maybe you and Thorin should have a sparring session. He is the only one that can last against you. None of the guards here will last long against you." Balin said and Thorin looked between the two when Dwalin turned back around with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Ok I am definitely missing something. I will meet you in the training yards in say 30 minutes."

Dwalin grunted and left the study, slamming the doors shut behind him. Thorin and Balin winced at the sound and Thorin looked at Balin who shook his head sadly.

"What was that all about?"

"Dwalin has found his One."

"Really? Who?"

"He did not want me to say anything. But it is a member of the company."

"He's known the whole journey and he hasn't said anything to him."

"No. He doesn't believe his love will be returned. Since his one isn't the fighting type. Now what can I do for you laddie?"

Thorin had an idea now of who it may have been and he decided to get it out of Dwalin in the sparring match. Thorin sat down at the desk and placed the papers he had with him on the desk and started going through them with Balin.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Bilbo knocked on the door of the treasury and didn't hear a reply. Deciding to take a quick look he opened the door and Bilbo and Ori inched inside and shut the door behind them. The treasury was huge and Bilbo suspected if someone was so focused in their work they wouldn't hear anything. It was nowhere near the size of the area he had to search through to find the Arkenstone but it was still very big.

"Gloin?" Bilbo called out. "Gloin are you in here?"

"Bilbo is that you?"

"Yeah I'm here with Ori."

"I'll be right over. Just wait there. Still a little dangerous in here."

Bilbo and Ori looked around trying to find where Gloin's voice was coming from till they saw him come out from behind a pillar. Gloin came over to the two and ushered them to a desk off to the side of the door before they sat down.

"What can I do for you two? I'm surprised Thorin would let you wonder around Bilbo."

"Oh he didn't. He escorted us down here to see Balin. We'll walk back ourselves. But Ori is the one that needed to see you, I'm here for support."

"Oh what can I do for you Ori?"

"I have a request."

"Yes?" Ori squirmed in his seat and wouldn't look at either of them. "Ori it's ok. I'll help if I can."

"I need…." Ori took a deep breathe. "I need your help to learn how to clean axes."

Gloin sat there stunned for a little bit staring at Ori in shock. Ori squirmed in his seat while Bilbo just smiled and put his hand on Ori's arm.

"May I ask why you want to learn how to care for axes. You don't use them. Oh! You fancy someone who does though." He said looking to Bilbo who nodded. "May I enquire as to who it is?" Ori looked up in horror. "I won't say anything to this person Ori. I just want to know who so I can help you better if I know them."

"Oh you do." Bilbo said with a smile.

"Oh?" Ori squirmed more now as he tried to decide if he should tell Gloin.

"It's Master Dwalin." Ori said quietly.

"Dwalin? Really lad?" Ori nodded. "Well I best tell you how to really care for Grasper and Keeper as Dwalin is very picky about his axes. How about this evening after dinner we'll go down to the armory and start with the basics. How does that sound?"

"Thank you Gloin. How can I repay you?"

"Don't worry about that lad. I think it would be nice for Dwalin to finally have someone instead of just his job and weapons. I think it will work well."

They sat there for a little while just talking, catching up before they decided to leave Gloin to his job. Just as they left Balin came walking out of his own study and seeing as he knew it would be best for Bilbo to go back to Thorin he walked over.

"Where are you two off to?"

"We were going to go back to my or Thorin's chambers. I'm thinking it's getting too long since I've been around him."

"You would be right but he won't be in his chambers. Dwalin is a little frustrated and angry so they are probably sparing still."

"Sparing?"

"Yes. Come I'll show you where they are."

Balin led Bilbo and Ori down to the training grounds and the sounds of metal striking against each other met their ears. Bilbo and Ori shared a slightly worried look before rounding the corner and there standing in the center of the chamber was Dwalin and Thorin. Sword and ax held high ready to strike. Both were shirtless and sweat glistening on their skin. Bilbo and Ori blushed darkly before Ori adverted his gaze and looked at Balin who was smirking at the two.

"Over here lads." Balin said waving to some seats beside the training grounds. "Have a seat here. They probably won't even notice you are here."

Bilbo sat down and when he looked up he noticed that both had small scratches on them and it was then that Bilbo remembered Thorin's shoulder.

"Balin, Thorin is still injured. Should he be doing any of this?"

"Probably not. If Oin found out he would be in trouble. But you'll notice he isn't really using his injured shoulder and Dwalin won't use that against him or cause the injury to get worse. It would be good for Thorin to train with his non-dominate arm anyway." Balin said before excusing himself and leaving the area to continue on with what he needed to do.

Bilbo and Ori jumped hearing the weapons smash together. Both saw that Dwalin had Thorin on the defense and backing up. To Bilbo it didn't look like either of them were holding back. Thorin soon changed the outcome and had Dwalin on the ground on his back with Orcrist at his throat. Dwalin chuckled making Thorin smirk and take the sword away and held out his good arm to Dwalin. Dwalin grabbed his hand and Thorin helped him back to his feet.

"I would have won that." Dwalin grumbled. "I was distracted." His frustration returning making Thorin frown, he already knew why Dwalin was angry.

"Really? Distracted?"

Dwalin looked over Thorin's shoulder to where Bilbo and Ori were sitting watching their fight. Thorin looked over and smiled seeing Bilbo there watching and Ori looking away. Thorin sent Dwalin a small smirk that Bilbo and Ori didn't see before walking over to them, sheathing Orcrist.

"Enjoy the show."

"Yes I did. Though I'm not sure you should be fighting just yet. Your shoulder isn't healed."

"I didn't use that shoulder. It's fine."

"I was going easy on him. I would never try to further injury my friend and King, Master Baggins." Dwalin said standing with his arms crossed.

"And I thought I told you to call me Bilbo."

Dwalin grunted before turning and walking out. Thorin and Bilbo saw Ori briefly look up as Dwalin left before looking back at the ground. Thorin smirked knowing that at least if Ori or Dwalin got their courage and showed interest in the other they would be happy.

"Come I am in need of a bath and I'm sure you both are hungry."

"You are in need of a bath." Bilbo retorted and Thorin gave a half-hearted glare.

"What are you trying to say Bilbo?"

"Oh I think you know."

Thorin smirked and held out his hand to Bilbo to take. Bilbo smiled and took his hand standing up before feeling himself pulled up against Thorin and his arms wrapped around his waist. Bilbo let out a yelp at that before trying to up against Thorin's sweaty chest.

"Thorin! You are all sweaty and I'm clean. Now I'll need to change." Bilbo said as he finally got out of Thorin's arms.

"I'm hurt Bilbo."

"You'll get over it." Bilbo laughed.

Ori had a soft smile on his face looking at the two of them. Thorin walked over and grabbed his clothes and threw them on before wrapping his arm around Bilbo's waist and led the two back to his chambers. Ori walked beside Bilbo smiling at the sight the two make. Thorin ordered food to be sent up for the three of them when he got to his chambers before disappearing into the washroom to clean up. Bilbo hearing Thorin in the washroom cleaning up turned to Ori with a smirk.

"So what did you think about seeing Dwalin fighting? I know I enjoyed seeing Thorin fight, even though he was injured and I worried about that." This caused Ori to blush.

"It was ok."

"Really just ok?"

"Alright! It was amazing now can you just leave it alone." Ori said blushing bright red causing Bilbo to laugh.

"Ok. Now we just need to get you two talking."

"Bilbo…" Ori whined.

"No. Once you learn how to clean axes you are going to need to be able to talk to him."

"I already speak to Dwalin a little bit. Haven't spoken for a while though not since reclaiming Erebor or the battle. We just don't see each other much anymore. That's all."

"Well you need to make time."

"Make time for what?" Thorin asked walking back in as he put on a new tunic, his heavy robes draped over his arm.

"To take time off work. You know Ori needs to make time. As much as he likes the library."

"Well he will if he wants the other job I have for him." Thorin muttered lightly but loud enough to hear.

Ori had frozen hearing Thorin come out and had relaxed hearing Bilbo make up an excellent excuse. But hearing what Thorin had just said made him look up at Thorin in surprise. He already had a job, what could he possibly be offering.

"Well I'm in need of a royal scribe and I just don't know anyone that would be better suited for such a job. Unless you don't want it?"

"What?... No Thorin it's an honor to receive such a position from you but what about the cataloging of the library and refurbishing of damaged scrolls."

"See and I thought of that. So I was thinking you could keep that job and hire a supervisor to watch over things. You would be in charge but would have someone under you to supervise any work needed. Both jobs are suited to you but it's your decision if you want both or just one. Take some time to think about it."

"No I don't need to Thorin. I would gladly accept." Ori said bowing his head to Thorin low, making Thorin smile.

"You would still address me as such in meetings. I would tell you beforehand if you have to address me more formally."

There was a knock on the door and Thorin called for them to enter and three dwarves came in with food trays and placed them on the table before leaving. Thorin held his hand out to Bilbo and lead him over to the table before the three sat down to eat.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 7 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ Chapter 8 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Ori left later that day after spending almost all the day with Bilbo. As the day had progressed Bilbo had started to see the bruise on Ori's cheek start to form and he gathered if they held his throat tight enough his throat would be starting to bruise as well. Ori had waved away Bilbo's concern saying that it would provide him some entertainment when Nori and Dori saw it.

Bilbo was laying on the bed while Thorin was finishing up his work for the day as they were going to have dinner with the company this evening. Thorin placed his papers aside and moved to the bed and laid down beside Bilbo and ran his hand over his Bilbo's face, moving some hair behind his ear, making Bilbo open his eyes. Bilbo smiled up at Thorin who leaned in and kissed him on the forehead gently.

"So I think I can hazard a guess as to why Ori was here and you guys wanted to see Gloin."

"Really?" Bilbo asked surprised.

"Really. He wants to learn to clean axes and the only other person he would know to use an ax, that I'm aware of, is Dwalin. So if he is wanting to learn from Gloin how to care for axes it would be because he is interested in Dwalin."

"You would be correct. I just fear Ori won't have to courage to go up to Dwalin and asked to care for his axes. Dwalin is quite intimidating."

"What? And I'm not?"

"Oh you are. But Dwalin is intimidating in another way. Dwalin has all the tattoos and scares visible making his appearance rough. You just stare or glare people down which is intimidating. You are both equally intimidating." Bilbo explained. "Though knowing you both, you aren't intimidating anymore, at least to me." Thorin chuckled.

"Dwalin will be disappointed you said that."

"Well all the stories told about Dwalin looking after and playing with Fili and Kili when they were dwarfing's, makes it hard to see him as intimidating."

"That is true. So you went with Ori for support in asking Gloin to help him learn to care for axes."

"Yes. Poor Ori was so worried and nervous."

"He'll be fine once he or Dwalin get up the courage to ask each other."

"What?! Dwalin is interested in Ori?" Bilbo said in surprise.

"Yep. The whole journey he knew Ori was his One but never said anything. He didn't believe Ori would be interested in him given his appearance and demeanor."

"Oh dear. No wonder he was really angry today when we met him in Balin's study."

"Oh well that was because Balin was interrogating him as well. Balin was trying to get him to take up Ori's craft. So he would need to learn about what Ori does. So learn to restore a book or something like that. Not too sure how successful he'll be at it. Dwalin doesn't have much patience."

"Well I'm sure Ori would be impressed with whatever skill Dwalin learns."

"So when's Ori's first lesson from Gloin?"

"This evening after dinner."

"Well it's almost time to go. You ready?"

"Yeah."

Thorin stood up from the bed and held out his hand to Bilbo and helped him to his feet. Wrapping his arm around Bilbo's waist Thorin led him out of the chambers and down to the dining hall for dinner. Dinner was as loud as could be without Fili and Kili around. Everyone was laughing and talking and Ori and Dwalin were sitting across from each other but giving each other glances when the other wasn't looking.

Though Dwalin's initial reaction to Ori's bruised cheek made for some entertainment seeing as he was wanting to know what happened but wouldn't ask. In the end it was Oin who asked Ori what had happened and when Ori explained it all Dwalin had gone bright red in anger. Thorin was starting to feel slightly sorry for the guards that had attacked Ori but not really. Ori had waved away Oin's concern over his cheek as he did with Bilbo but when Dori mentioned his throat Oin had come over and pulled Ori's scarf from his neck to inspect the bruising and Thorin was concerned Dwalin might go berserk seeing it. Oin declared it was simple bruising and that it would just be tender for a few days before it disappeared.

Dinner finished and Gloin came over to Ori making everyone look to them. Dwalin only just able to hide his anger at Gloin's approach of Ori.

"Ready to go?" Gloin asked.

This caused everyone but Bilbo and Thorin to frown, confused as Gloin would normally spend time with his family in the evenings after dinner. Gloin's family had just left and normally he would follow, so for him to come up to Ori and ask whether he was ready to leave was confusing for everyone. Ori nodded and followed Gloin from the dining hall. Whispers broke out amongst the company and the only ones not involved were Thorin, Bilbo, Balin and Dwalin.

"Alright that's enough." Thorin said making all eyes turn to him. "Gloin is helping Ori with something. They don't need your gossip." The company wisely kept their mouth shut. "Bifur and Bofur when are you heading back to the Blue Mountains?"

"We were looking at a day after Fili and Kili get back."

" _Why?"_ Bifur spoke in Khuzdûl.

"On your way back would be you mind going to the Shire and collecting some things for Bilbo. Bilbo sent a letter to his relatives explaining that he was still alive and that he was going to be living here and asked them to put together some of his things to have brought back."

"It's not too much. Hopefully only a couple of crates. Depends on what they find there that they think I might like that wasn't on the list." Bilbo mentioned.

"Of course. We'll have a cart anyway so we'll make sure we leave some room for your stuff too Bilbo."

" _Do they know when to expect us?"_ Bifur asked.

"Not really. I mentioned that you would be going to the Blue Mountains first and then collecting it on the way back. They will most likely have moved into Bilbo's home by then so there should be someone there in the evening anyway." Thorin said.

"We can do that."

"Thank you Bofur, Bifur. It means a lot. I would go but it's just going to be too hard for a long while."

"Not a problem at all. It is no trouble." Bofur said.

Thorin seeing Bilbo was finished and starting to doze off decided it was time to take Bilbo back to their chambers.

"Well we will see you all tomorrow."

"Do you know when Fili and Kili will get in?" Oin asked.

"No I don't."

"I'm sure they are fine. Gandalf is with them." Balin said.

"You know those two Balin just as well as I do. My sons like to cause trouble or attracted trouble." Dis said.

"They were reasonably good on the quest, dear sister. You would not have believed they were your sons had you seen them."

Dís chuckled and looked at Bilbo who was almost completely asleep now. Thorin nodded and the company gave their goodbyes before Thorin led Bilbo out of the room. Thorin led Bilbo back into his chambers and helped him get out of his clothes and into bed.

"I'm going back to my chambers. There are a couple of pieces I want to look at."

"Ok."

Bilbo smiled as Thorin rested his hand on his belly and pressed a kiss to his forehead before he left. Bilbo was tired and he laid there for some time before he just got restless and couldn't sleep. Bilbo sighed and climbed out of the bed and shuffled quietly out of the chamber and saw Thorin's door was left open. Bilbo quietly made his way inside and saw Thorin was leaning over his desk and reading a piece of parchment. Smiling Bilbo quietly walked over to the bed and slid quietly underneath and finally Bilbo could fall asleep.

Thorin was so busy reading that he didn't see or hear any movement in the room. He had finally finished reading the letter that had arrived during dinner. It was from his cousin Dain in the Iron Hills. He was going to send more workers and warriors to help keep Erebor secure and get more repairs done.

Thorin sat back in his chair and saw something that wasn't there when he entered and looked over ready to fight before relaxing and a smile formed on his face. Bilbo was curled up fast asleep under the covers of his own bed. Thorin picked up the candle and walked over to the bed and stripped himself of his clothes and climbed in before blowing out the candle. Thorin shuffled in close and wrapped his arms around Bilbo and held in close.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 8 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ Chapter 9 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

The next day found everyone to be very anxious. The wait to see if Fili and Kili had completed their task was long and Bilbo found himself sitting out on the balcony of Thorin's chambers wrapped in a blanket to keep warm. Thorin was also finding it extremely difficult to concentrate as he was anxious to see his nephews.

It was getting close to the end of the day and Thorin had taken to giving up on the paper work late in the afternoon and was now curled up with Bilbo on the balcony, blankets wrapped around them and Thorin was wrapped around Bilbo.

Bilbo felt his eyes shutting slowly as he tried to stay awake to watch for the boys and Gandalf to arrive back. Just as his eyes kept closing he saw some shapes forming in the distance. They were just black specks but they were slowly getting closer. Bilbo shook his head to wake himself up and saw the shapes getting bigger.

"Thorin…" Bilbo said and shook Thorin who was in a light doze. "Thorin I think they are back."

Thorin slowly woke and looked at Bilbo who was staring out in the distance at something. Thorin turned his head and saw the shapes Bilbo was looking at and they were indeed getting bigger.

"Shall we go greet them?"

Bilbo nodded and hurriedly climbed off the cushions they had pulled from the bed and arranged on the floor to lay on. Thorin climbed to his feet and wrapped his arm around Bilbo and led him from the chamber. As they made their way down stairs Thorin had a guard alert the Company, Dís and the counsel that the Princes had returned.

Thorin stood with Bilbo out the front of the gates as the eagles were coming over Dale. Bilbo and Thorin frowned seeing they could see Gandalf on the eagles but they could not spot Fili, Kili or any of the other dwarves that had went. Dís and the company arrived just as the eagles landed. Everyone watched as Gandalf jumped off the eagle he was on and made his way to another that landed behind and that is when they saw it.

Fili and Kili were both laid over the back of the eagle with Fili's arms wrapped firmly around Kili and holding on. Gandalf climbed up the eagle that had crouched down low and put his hand to Fili's shoulder.

"Fili, Fili can you hear me?" Fili groaned and slowly opened his eyes. "I need you to let go of Kili so we can get down and take you both to the healers."

"No."

"Fili he won't leave your sight but we can't get you both down at the same time."

Thorin moved forward and was able to climb up the eagle on the other side and gasped. Kili had a bandage around his back and leg and Fili's back had bandages wrapped around it. Thorin placed his hand on Fili's shoulder, careful of his injuries.

"Fili you need to let your brother go so we can help you both."

"No. I can't. No!"

Thorin reached around and unwound Fili's arms, normally it would be difficult but Fili had little strength even though he started shouting and struggling. Gandalf quickly gathered Kili in his arms and slid down the eagle's side and to the ground. Thorin pulled Fili to this chest and slid down as well, Dwalin and Balin helped to steady to two and take Fili from Thorin and brought him around to where Kili was laid on the ground. Oin was crouched over him looking at the wounds as Dís fretted by his side trying to wake Kili.

"Amad?" Fili said making Dís look to him.

"Fili. Oh Fili." Dís quickly held him, as Fili was placed beside her, careful of his back. "Are you ok?"

"Amad Kili he…" Fili said.

"Kili will be fine." Oin spoke up cutting off Fili.

"We were able to get him stable but he hasn't woken." Gandalf said.

"What happened?" Thorin demanded.

"Let's get these two inside and I'll explain. Bifur, Bofur are you two still heading back to Ered Luin in the next few days?"

"Yes we are." Bofur said.

"The eagles are taking me near the Ered Luin so if you like we will drop you off on the way. They are taking a couple of days rest first."

"We would like that Gandalf, thank you." Bofur said.

Kili had been taken inside the mountain and up to his chambers by Oin and some other healers. Everyone other than Fili and Dís looked as the eagles took off and disappeared. Thorin wrapped his arm around Bilbo who stared at the gates where Fili and Kili had disappeared to.

"Everyone meet us in the Company's reading room. Bilbo and I will be there shortly."

The company nodded and disappeared with Gandalf back inside the mountain. Thorin led Bilbo back inside with the guards following behind and they took the stairs back up to the royal wing and walked silently into Fili and Kili's room. Kili was laid on his stomach on the bed stripped down to his under clothes and Oin and a couple of healers working on stitching up his wounds and cleaning them to stop further infection. From where Thorin was he could see infection had already set in for the wound on Kili's thigh. Fili was lying face down on a mat that some healers had brought in so they could work on Fili and not be in the way of Oin and the others working on Kili. Fili was still awake and flinching and gritting his teeth as the wounds on his back were stitched back up.

"Irak'adad." Fili said softly seeing Thorin and Bilbo walk in.

Thorin went over and knelt by Fili and held his free hand. Dís was sitting beside Fili and holding his other hand as she watched the healers fix her sons up. Bilbo stood behind Thorin and looking between the two brothers.

"Fili it's ok. Save your strength."

"We completed the task Uncle."

"That doesn't matter right now. Just relax they will be done soon."

"Kili he…"

"He is alive Fili, now just relax."

"Uncle there were orcs there. They were prepared. We lost everyone else."

"We can talk about this later after you have rested."

Fili looked hesitant and looked back to Kili on the bed. Oin had finished and was making his way to Fili and knelt down as a healer moved aside.

"You boys like trouble don't you?" Oin said making Fili, Thorin, Bilbo and Dís laugh slightly.

"Not this type of trouble Oin."

"Hmm." Oin said as inspected the stitched up wounds and started to cover them in a paste to help fight infection. "Kili is stable but his wounds are infected and he has a temperature. But he should be fine. The same goes for you as well Fili. You're wounds are infected as well and you won't be sleeping on your back for a while."

"Can I stay with Kili, Oin? Please I can't leave him."

"Normally I would say no but seeing how it is you two and you are never apart I will say yes for now. But if your injuries don't improve I will have you both separated. Now Kili will likely sleep for a couple of days, so don't try to wake him he could use a few days' rest." Fili nodded in understanding. "And so could you. You will need your rest as well."

Oin and the healers carefully helped Fili back to his feet making him bit back a cry of pain. Oin and the healers laid Fili down on the bed on his stomach before the healers left. Oin put his hand on Fili's shoulder making Fili look to him.

"Now rest. If you need to get up have someone help you. You lost a fair bit of blood so you will need to rest."

Fili nodded before Oin left. Thorin moved over and knelt down beside Fili who had looked back at Kili lying beside him and held his hand. Thorin put a hand on Fili's head and made Fili look at him.

"Even if you weren't able to finish the mission having you both here alive is all I care about and I would prefer it. I'm glad you will both be fine." Thorin said softly and rested his head against Fili's. "That is all I care about. Get some rest. We'll come see you later after you get some rest." Fili nodded and Thorin rose from beside the bed and Bilbo put his hand on Fili's arm.

"I'm glad you both are ok. I'll come keep you company when you want it. Just let me know."

"Already sick of Uncle?" Fili said with a slightly laugh, trying to lighten the mood.

Bilbo laughed and looked at Thorin who had a smile on his face. Bilbo gave Fili's arm a gently squeeze.

"You know he can be boring staring at all that paperwork."

"Ok I think that's enough." Thorin said making the two started to laugh again.

"If you want company Fili let me know."

"Thank you Bilbo. I would like that and so would Kili when he wakes."

Bilbo smiled and looked to Dís who was sitting on the bed beside Kili and running her hand over his hair. She looked close to tears and Bilbo looked to Thorin and saw him watching Dís for a minute before taking Bilbo and leading him out.

"Thorin your sister…" Bilbo started saying before Thorin cut him off.

"She needs some time to the boys. She'll be ok. I'll speak to her after we meet with everyone. Let's just let them have some time alone."

"She's upset Thorin."

"I know and she won't want anyone but the boys. I've tried before when she lost Vili, her husband, and even then she just wanted the boys. Just some time to themselves and then she'll be more open to everyone else. She knows we care for the boys."

"Ok if you're sure."

"I'm sure. Come I want to know what happened."

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

The rest of the company sat in the room that was off limits to anyone but the company and Dís and select servants in the palace when requested. Everyone was sitting around not talking and giving Gandalf worried looks knowing what Thorin was going to be like when he got in here.

The door slammed open making everyone look up to see Thorin and Bilbo enter and they quickly took their seats by the fire, Bilbo curled in close to Thorin's side.

"So Gandalf start from the beginning. What happened?"

 _It took a good two days on the Eagles to get to Mordor and from their height they could see Mount Doom in the distance. Gandalf looked around spotting the black gates of Mordor and a great tower between the gates and Mount Doom. What really seemed to surprise Gandalf was all the Orcs and Uruk-hai that were behind the gate and around the tower. He had not thought that there would be as big of an army as there was._

" _The Eagles will let us down at the entrance to Mount Doom. Fili, Kili you need to be quick I don't know who long we will be able to hold them back with our numbers. Do not open the parcel. We don't want to risk the Ring or Arkenstone trying to corrupt either of you."_

 _Fili nodded and looked at Kili behind him who nodded. Both were ready. The Eagles flew over the Orcs and Uruk-hai and cries from the enemy could be heard and the sound of running as they chased after them._

 _The eagles flew down and deposited the group a few meters down the mountain. Fili and Kili quickly slid off and looked down to see the hoard of orcs and Uruk-hai not far behind them._

" _Come on!" Fili said grabbing at Kili before they both raced up to the entrance to the volcano. Gandalf and the rest of the dwarves jumped off their eagles and prepared for battle. Fili and Kili reached the path into the mountain when something jumped down from above the entrance. They didn't know what it was, a pale, thin, gangly creature._

" _My precious. Where is it?"_

" _What?" Fili said._

" _My precious. He stole it from us."_

" _Who stole what?" Kili asked._

" _Baggins stole our precious."_

" _What would Bilbo steal?" Kili whispered to Fili._

" _I don't know."_

" _Argh!" The creature cried out and lunged at them._

 _Fili ducked to the side and Kili the other. Both turned to the creature who climbed to his feet._

" _Go Fili. I got this."_

 _Fili nodded and turned and raced past Kili and into the mountain. Kili held his sword in hand and creature in front of him. The creature screamed and lunged back at Kili again making Kili take a step back and swing his sword at him but got knocked to the ground. The creature clawed at Kili and knocked him in the side of the head before it scrambled off and tried to enter the mountain._

 _Kili grabbed its leg and tripped it before standing and watching the creature turn to him and its eyes widen. Kili saw it was looking behind him so he turned slightly and let out a cry of pain and fell to the ground. A couple of Uruk-hai had made it past the group further down and had swiped at Kili's unprotected back leaving deep claw marks. Kili was able to roll away and turn back to see one Uruk-hai leave him be and enter the mountain._

 _Kili saw the creature scrambling inside and painfully pushed himself to his feet and grabbed his sword and turned to the other uruk-hai that had turned its back. Kili stumbled slightly as he stood up and that caught the uruk-hai's attention and it turned to him with a great smirk on its face. Kili swung his blade to block its and dove to the side and slashed at its side before being knocked aside in response. Kili let out a cry of pain as his injured back slammed into the rocks and rolled away as the sword came down again. Kili climbed to his feet as it yanked its sword from the rocks and swiped low at him, catching Kili's leg as he tried to dodge making him gasp and crash to one knee._

 _The uruk-hai smirked and raised its blade to take Kili's head. Kili gripped his sword tightly and using the energy he could leapt at the uruk-hai and brought his sword forward through its chest. They slammed to the ground and Kili groaned as he rolled off the uruk-hai and climbed slowly to his feet. It lay dead, eyes wide in surprise at Kili's actions. Kili pulled his sword from its dead body and climbed his way back up the mountain to the entrance to find Fili._

 _~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~_

 _Fili winced hearing a screech come from outside of the mountain as he walked towards the end of the walkway. He soon could not hear anything from outside as the noise inside took over. Fili reached into his coat and pulled out the parcel and without much of a glance tossed it down into the fiery depths._

 _Fili went to turn away when he fell to the ground with a cry of pain at a swipe across his back. Fili rolled out of the way just in time as a sword came down just where his head had been two seconds before. Fili was able to climb back to his feet and duck away as the blade came at him again. He dove behind the uruk-hai that held the blade. Fili turned and blocked the blade as it came a third time as he heard something coming from behind him and ducked down as the creature he and Kili encountered earlier dove over his head and crashed into the Uruk-hai that was fighting with Fili. Fili watched as the uruk-hai stumbled backwards and both fell off the side of the path. Fili moved forward and looked over seeing the Uruk-hai and creature had grabbed a hold of the side of the path further down and were both fighting to climb back up._

 _Deciding to leave Fili only just saw the parcel he had tossed down slowly slip through the lava and disappear. Just as it disappeared the mountain shook and Fili almost stumbled over the side because of it. Looking around Fili decided it was definitely time to leave and quickly turned to leave. He saw Kili was trying to walk towards him as he came through the entrance and Fili quickly grabbed his arm and lead him back out._

" _Kili we need to leave. Now!"_

" _What happened?"_

" _I don't know but the Arkenstone and Bilbo's ring only just got destroyed as the mountain shook."_

 _Both looked behind to see the lava making its way through the entrance and they quickly ran and jumped to an outcrop and climbed up to get away. When they reached the high point of the outcrop they stopped and looked around. There was lava flowing down the mountain and there was nowhere for them to go. Fili looked back at Kili to see him looking extremely pale as he tried to sit up._

" _Kili are you alright? Kili answer me."_

 _Fili put his hand on Kili's should as Kili all but collapsed in his arms. Fili saw the ripped clothes and large patch of red on his clothes and_ _realised_ _what was wrong._

" _Kili hold on. You'll be alright."_

" _Fili."_

" _I'm here."_

" _It hurts."_

" _I know."_

 _Fili looked around hoping that Gandalf and the other dwarves had gotten to safety but he couldn't see anyone down the mountain. Fili turned back to Kili just as a screech was heard and Fili looked up to see the eagles flying in and one landed just behind them on the mountain and Gandalf slid off and knelt beside them._

" _Fili, Kili thank Valar you both are alive."_

" _Gandalf Kili is injured."_

" _And so are you. Quickly use your shirt to make bandages. We need to quickly wrap both of your wounds and get out of here."_

" _Where are the others?" Fili asked as Gandalf lifted Kili off Fili so Fili could do as he was asked._

" _I'm sorry Fili. None made it."_

 _Fili nodded slowly and removed his coat and then his shirt, using the thinner material to make bandages with. Fili quickly ripped his shirt into strips and took Kili's weight from Gandalf so he could wrap the wounds. He didn't have much range of movement now that most of the adrenaline was disappearing. Gandalf wrapped Kili's back in the shirt and then took Kili from Fili and laid him gently on the ground and moved around Fili's back and used the rest of the strips to wrap up Fili's back. Fili groaned in pain as he tried to not pull away from Gandalf._

" _Alright time to go. Fili I need you to climb up onto the eagle and I will pass Kili up to you."_

 _Fili nodded and the eagle crouched low further down the rock so it was less of a challenge for Fili to climb up. Fili situated himself on the eagle and turned to Gandalf who was able to pass Kili up without much problem and little stress on Fili._

" _Keep hold of him. We will get away from here and treat both of your wounds properly."_

 _Gandalf stood back as the eagle took flight and another came to collect him. Fili had his arm wrapped around Kili and his other under him and hold onto the eagle tightly. Fili looked at Kili and he was still to pale._

"My guess is that the reason the mountain exploded was because that was where the ring was forged and the only place it could be destroyed." Gandalf said.

"How did they know you were coming?"

"It was because of the ring that the enemy knew we were coming. The ring was still asleep but the enemy could still sense it but he was weak otherwise I fear the outcome may have been worse."

"Worse? Worse?" Thorin growled. "My nephews nearly died. How could it have been worse?"

"We would all be dead and the ring would be back in the enemy's hands and then no one would be able to stop him."

"So Fili and Kili met Gollum?" Bilbo asked.

"Yes from their description it would seem so. I was able to talk to both of them when we landed and I treated their back. Kili woke for a short while, in pain, but he was able to tell me what happened. I was nowhere near them when all of that took place."

"Who is Gollum?"

"Well I actually have no idea what he is. But he is who I got the ring off. I sort of stole it from him but if I hadn't I would never have left the misty mountains alive. He was going to kill me either way. Had to play a game of riddles with him so he didn't eat me. Didn't work, he still tried to eat me."

"Gollum wasn't much different from a hobbit many years ago. The ring extended his life and made him into what he was." Gandalf explained.

"Was?" Bofur asked.

"Yes. I believe he died when the mountain erupted but I don't know for sure."

"What will happen to him now that the ring is destroyed, if he didn't die on the mountain?" Bilbo asked.

"I'm not sure." Gandalf said and everyone seemed to fall into silence. "But unless there are no more questions shall we retire for the evening?"

"There will be food prepared in the dining hall if you are hungry Gandalf and a room shall be prepared for you."

"Thank you Thorin."

Thorin nodded and helped Bilbo to his feet and lead him to the dining hall.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 9 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you like it. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ Chapter 10 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

It was a little later when Thorin and Bilbo made it back to Bilbo's chambers after dinner. Thorin helped him undress before settling into bed. Thorin sat on the side of the bed for a few minutes before looking to Bilbo.

"I'm going to go get changed. I won't be long."

Bilbo nodded and watched Thorin leave the room. He figured Thorin might want a few minutes alone so he decided to let him have some time alone. Bilbo laid in bed for an hour or so drifting in and out of sleep when he realised that Thorin still hadn't turned up.

Bilbo stood from the bed and wandered out of the room into Thorin's chambers. Bilbo saw Thorin sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. He had changed into his night clothes but his night shirt was sitting beside him on the bed. Bilbo sighed and walked over and sat on the bed beside him.

"Thorin?" Bilbo wrapped his arm around Thorin's shoulder. "Thorin?"

"I nearly killed them."

"What?"

"I nearly killed them twice."

"Thorin what are you talking about?"

"Fili and Kili. The first time in the battle for Erebor and the second by asking them to take the stone to Mount Doom."

"Thorin both times weren't your fault. The battle would have happened regardless of what way anyone decided to go. As for the task you gave them I'm sure if you tried to give it to someone else they would have protested."

"I know they would have but it's still my fault."

"Thorin I don't believe that. If anything it's because of the Ring I asked them to take with them. It let that enemy Gandalf spoke of know that they were coming. If anything the death of the dwarves and Fili and Kili's injuries were my fault."

"No Bilbo no. It's not your fault. These things happen, don't blame yourself."

"I know so you can't either." Thorin smiled slightly seeing what Bilbo did.

"Let's get some sleep."

Bilbo smiled and let Thorin help him to his feet and they moved into Thorin's bed.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

The next couple of days passed and Bilbo spent some of his time with Fili while Kili was still asleep. Thorin would come in every couple of hours for a break and to spend some time with Fili and Dis would do the same. Bilbo was the one with Fili most of the time but the company would all stop by every day for a quick visit.

It was the day Bofur, Bifur and Gandalf were heading back to Ered Luin. Bofur and Bifur had said the goodbyes to Fili and for him to give their goodbyes to Kili and that they would see them soon.

Gandalf was saying goodbye to Fili when there was a groan from the other side of the bed. Bilbo who was sitting on a chair on Kili's side stood up quickly and put his hand on Kili's arm.

"Kili?" There was another groan. "Kili its Bilbo can you open your eyes for me?"

"Bilbo?"

"Yes Kili that's it open your eyes." Bilbo said before looking to Gandalf. "Get Thorin, Oin and Dis."

"What are you doing on the mountain Bilbo it's dangerous?" Kili said, pain lacing his voice.

"What are you talking about Kili? We are in Erebor. There is no danger. Try to not move much. Your back is badly damaged."

"Oh I thought we were still at Mount Doom. How did we get here? FILI!" Kili said in a panic.

"Easy Kili." Bilbo said as Fili laid on his side facing Kili, and put his arm on Kili's shoulder gently. "Look to your other side. Fili is there. Just don't move your body."

Kili turned his head away from Bilbo and looked at Fili who was smiling and tears were falling from his face. Fili put his hand on the side of Kili's face and leaned in close and kissed him gently.

"Thank Mahal you're awake. You had me worried."

"Sorry. Are you ok?"

"I'm alright. You are worse off than me."

"The others?"

"Only Gandalf and ourselves made it off the mountain. The dwarves that came with us are dead."

Kili closed his eyes in sorrow as the door opened and Thorin and Dis came rushing in, Oin not far behind with Gandalf. Kili looked up and saw Dis and Thorin walking around to his side of the bed and he turned his head to face them and Dis took his face in her hands and laid kisses over his face.

"Amad!" Kili whined.

"Don't 'amad' me. I have been so worried." Dis scowled him.

"I'm sorry amad."

"I'm so glad you are awake. You've been asleep since you got back."

"How long have we been back?" Kili asked.

"Two days and you were asleep for the journey back according to Gandalf." Thorin said.

"Uncle." Kili said smiling.

Dis moved aside and Thorin leant down and rested his forehead with Kili's.

"I'm so glad you are ok."

"Sorry for worrying you uncle. We didn't mean to."

"I know. We best let the company know you are awake and Bifur and Bofur can come say goodbye properly before they leave."

"They haven't left yet?"

"No they are leaving today with Gandalf. The eagles are going to fly them to Ered Luin."

"I would like to say goodbye before they leave."

"I will go get them." Gandalf said as he walked out.

"Now laddie let me look at you." Oin said moving in to where Thorin had been standing. "Don't groan at me. You had me working hard to fix those wounds on your back."

Oin carefully removed the bandage from Kili's back and grabbed the wet cloth nearby from the bowl of water and wiped the salve he had put on there away. Kili gave a small cry of pain and gritted his teeth at the pain. Fili winced and held Kili's hand as Oin removed it. Kili smiled at Fili as best he could and gripped his hand tightly.

"Almost done laddie." Oin removed the rest of the salve and looked at his back. "The infection is getting better. I'll put some more back on for the next few days and hopefully the infection will be gone."

Fili gently moved Kili's hair behind his ear when it fell down. Fili leaned in close and rested his forehead against Kili's on the pillow making Kili open his eyes and smile.

"Ok enough of that." Oin said and Thorin, Dis and Bilbo chuckled.

"Not doing anything other than distracting him from the pain, Oin."

"Yes well you both need rest."

"We will."

Fili pulled back slightly and looked at Oin who was looking down at Kili's injured leg. Fili knew the injury there wasn't as bad as his back was but would still be painful. Oin finished quickly with much less pain caused from the injury on his leg.

"Now I know you will want to move around but both of you can't. If you need to get up to use the bathroom than please ask for someone to help you. Someone not injured or pregnant." Oin said looking at Bilbo and Thorin. "Fili you can lay on your side like you are doing now but not your back. Kili for the next few days I want you to stay on your stomach. I really don't want you moving around much at all. Your injuries were much worse than Fili's so just stay on your stomach."

"Alright Oin. I will." Kili said having turned his head back to look at Oin.

"I will as well."

"Good otherwise I will separate you both and not just separate beds, I will put you in separate rooms. Understand?" Both nodded their heads quickly. "Good. Now I will be off to get some tonics for you both."

Oin left just as Bifur and Bofur came in with rest of the company behind them. Kili didn't seem them as he was looking at his mother who was fretting over him.

"Kili we heard you were awake." Bofur said loudly, Kili turned to look over at them and saw Bifur and Bofur ready to leave. "You gave us all a scare when you both returned in the condition you were both in."

"Well how else are we are meant to get any attention?" Kili said with a smirk.

Bofur laughed and made his way around the other side of the bed with Bifur as Kili turned to look at the two.

"We are heading off shortly so by the time we get back you both should be up and about again."

" _Causing more trouble."_ Bifur added in Khuzdûl making everyone laugh and Bilbo look on in confusion.

"Bifur added 'causing more trouble' which is true." Thorin translated.

"He is right." Bilbo laughed.

"Hey!" Fili and Kili let out in disagreement.

"Don't deny it." Dís said.

Fili grumbled to himself making Kili nod hearing it. Bifur and Bofur spoke a little more with Kili and Fili before leaving. Thorin went as well with Dís and saw them off leaving Bilbo with Fili and Kili. Bilbo was still feeling a little guilty knowing that they were only hurt because he gave them the ring, if he hadn't the orcs would not have known they were going there.

"Fili, Kili I'm sorry this happened. None of it would have happened if I didn't give you the ring to destroy as well."

"No Bilbo that's not true." Kili said looking at him.

"That's right. You couldn't know it was going to happen."

"Gandalf said the only reason they knew you were coming was because I gave you the ring. They would never have been ready or gotten as close as they did if it weren't for the ring."

"Bilbo we would have taken the ring to destroy even knowing the danger. It was a dangerous item to have anywhere even Erebor and we would have taken it even with your protests."

"Don't blame yourself. We will heal and if you keep blaming yourself we will tell Thorin and he can sort it out. We know he blames himself and we will tell him the same thing. We would have taken the Arkenstone even if he wanted someone else to take it."

"Bilbo said the same thing to me the first night you both got back." Thorin said entering the room. "I know it is true but there is still a little bit of guilt regardless of what you both say. Now why is Bilbo blaming himself?"

"For our injuries. He believes because the enemy was able to sense the ring close that's the reason the orcs attacked. He thinks if he didn't give us the ring our injuries wouldn't have happened."

"What happened to what you told me the other night about it not being my fault?"

"Thorin…"

"No. If this here," He said waving at his nephews. "is not my fault that it isn't yours either. Things happen for a reason Bilbo. If the dragon never came I never would have led my people to the Blue Mountains and never would have travelled through the Shire and met you."

"Yeah. Bilbo we are fine. We are both alive. Don't worry about it. It would probably would have happened anyway or something else would have caused this injuries later." Fili said.

"But…"

"No! No buts." Thorin said and Bilbo sighed and nodded. "Well we should let you both get some rest. I'll have a guard posted outside in case you need some assistance. Your mother will be coming back to see you later."

Bilbo smiled and left with Thorin as Fili and Kili looked at each other. Kili smiled and looked towards the bandages on Fili's body.

"I'm alright just some wounds on my back but not as deep as yours."

"I think I remember after we left Mordor we landed somewhere and Gandalf tried to clean the wounds and wrap them."

"He did. You told us what happened to you and then passed out. You didn't wake till now. I've been worried."

"I'm sorry Fee."

"It's alright. Get some rest."

As Fili said it the door opened and Kili could see Oin walk in with containers in hand. Kili shuddered knowing what was in there and while they worked really well they tasted disgusting.

"Right now both of you need to drink this. It will help with the pain and help with healing."

Fili took a cup from him downed it quickly and shuddered at the taste before handing it back to Oin. Kili winced at the look on Fili's face and just looked at the cup held to him.

"Kili this is yours." Oin said and Kili shook his head.

"Kili drink it, it will help."

Kili slowly took it and he could smell it and it smelt bad as well. Kili quickly downed it and struggled to not throw it back up again. Kili shuddered violently after he swallowed it and winced as his injuries pulled when he shuddered. Kili handed the cup back and squeezed Fili's hand firmly.

"Now it will make you both drowsy so get some sleep. Remember to call to the guard for assistance."

Both nodded and Oin left the room. Fili looked at Kili and saw the pain radiating on his face and let go of his hand to brush some hair from his face. Fili leant in and brushed his lips across Kili's forehead making Kili let out a soft sigh. Kili reached up and wrapped his hand around Fili's upper arm and Fili's arm rested against his neck and around his neck keeping them in close together.

"Get some sleep Kili."

"I love you Fee."

"I love you too."

Fili watched as Kili slowly fell asleep and knew he wasn't far behind. Fili was able to shuffle a little closer without his back protesting before he fell asleep.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

After a few weeks Bilbo was getting larger but he wasn't overly big yet well he was by hobbit standards for how far along he was. Enough for it to be extremely noticeable under his clothes now as he was before able to wear clothes that were baggy on him and would hide his growing belly. Thorin was loving the fact that he was getting larger and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not but he hadn't made any comments yet in regards to his size.

Fili and Kili were able to leave bed now that their backs had healed over but they were not allowed to do anything overly strenuous like training. They spent their time divided between sitting with Bilbo and resuming their duties as Prince of Erebor but not their full duties yet under Oin's close watch.

Bilbo was sitting in the Company's lounge reading a book that Ori had let him take from the library. He had a few stacked on the bedside tables in his own and Thorin's chambers. Bilbo jumped hearing the door open and loud voices enter letting him know Fili and Kili had entered the lounge.

"Bilbo!"

"Fili, Kili what are you two getting up to?"

"Nothing we were actually coming to find you."

"Whatever you two are getting up to I want no part of it."

"You wound us Bilbo."

"Sure I do."

Kili and Fili chuckled as they sat down next to each other on a seat across from Bilbo. Both were smiling widely at him.

"So Bilbo we do actually have a serious question to ask you." Fili said making Bilbo frown at them.

"Ok what is it?"

"Well we know Thorin was courting you before everything happened with the Arkenstone but we were wondering if he asked would you end up courting him again?"

"What?"

"Would you court uncle again?"

"I was under the impression that we were still courting because he never said we weren't, and anything he said while under the influence of the gold wasn't true."

"Well the only reason we are saying anything is because you no longer have his courting bead and because it was removed during the struggle on the gate. Generally if a courting bead is lost one is replaced straight away by the courter and well Uncle has not. We along with everyone are under the impression that you are no longer courting and will not. Uncle well…" Fili nudged Kili to stop him from talking.

"Yes?"

"It's nothing."

"It's not nothing. Spill both of you."

"Well as you know dwarves are arriving every day and well, all the noble dwarrowdams that know Uncle is available are making passes at him. He's close to strangling some of them. If they knew he was courting than it would make him more pleasant."

"So that's why he's coming back to the room the last couple of days in a slightly bad mood."

"Yep. Thankfully none are allowed here so he can relax when in the royal wing."

"But to answer your question yes I would. Boys I love your uncle and while I am still fear he may lose himself again I do love him and I won't be leaving so don't worry."

Both smiled and then frowned along with Bilbo when they heard raised voices in the corridor. Bilbo stood up and headed for the door with Fili and Kili following. They exited the lounge and looked to where the guards were stationed to see a dwarrowdam trying to make her way past the guards who were holding her back. Fili and Kili groaned when they heard her speak.

"Let me past! I am the future Queen of Erebor and I demand to see my husband."

"You are not permitted to pass into the royal wing so I suggest you leave before we escort you."

"Did you not just hear me! I am the future queen."

"Where are your courting braids than? If you are courting King Thorin where are his beads?"

"He is making them obviously." She snapped back.

"That's enough." Kili growled and stormed over as Bilbo tried to pull him back.

"Kili!"

"I have heard enough." Kili growled as he got close making the guards and the dwarrowdam look to him. "You aren't being courted by King Thorin as we would know. Now kindly leave the royal wing and don't come back."

"Why you! How dare you! Who do you think you are!" She shrieked.

"Prince Kili." Fili said as he walked over with Bilbo beside him. "I'm Prince Fili. I suggest you watch what you say."

"What on earth is that thing!" She said looking at Bilbo.

"This is Bilbo Baggins."

"The Thief. How is it he is allowed passed being an enemy to Erebor?"

"Bilbo Baggins is no enemy I suggest you get your facts straight. Bilbo Baggins has permission to be here from King Thorin." Fili said.

"I highly doubt that. He's lied his way past the guards and more than likely is looking to steal from my husband." She said.

"Really? I did not realise I was married. Please enlighten me as to when that happened?" A deep voice sounded behind her.

The dwarrowdam tensed and slowly turned to find Thorin standing there with his arms crossed and a glare on his face.

"Thorin, dear I was just…"

"That is King Thorin to you, Lady Dovira, Daughter of Dovli."

"My apologies."

"I suggest you head back to your rooms Lady Dovira and remove any notion of being Queen of Erebor from your head as it will not happen." She bowed and quickly slipped past Thorin but stopped when he spoke again. "I suggest you watch what you say from now on Lady Dovira, Prince Fili and Kili are my heirs and Bilbo Baggins carries my other heir. Their station is above yours and disrespect is not taken lightly."

"Of course my King."

"Leave!"

Bilbo watched as the dwarrowdam fled the area and looked at Fili and Kili who were smirking after her. Thorin was walking to the two guards.

"I am glad to see you both didn't allow her past."

"She was not on the list allowed your majesty."

"Good. Only those that myself, Balin or Dwalin say may enter."

"What of the Princes?"

"They would check with me then I will tell you. The same goes for the rest of the company."

"Of course."

Thorin nodded and walked passed and over to Bilbo, Fili and Kili and wrapped his arms around Bilbo.

"How are you?"

"We are fine Thorin. You weren't gone that long."

"Felt like a long time." Fili and Kili made gagging noises behind them making Bilbo laugh and Thorin frown at them. "Get out of here."

Fili and Kili laughed as they disappeared into their chambers and Thorin led Bilbo to his own. Bilbo curled up on the chair by the fireplace and watched as Thorin removed his heavy robes and crown before moving to sit beside him.

"I do have a question for you though Bilbo."

"What's that?"

"Well after everything that happened on the gate I still feel responsible."

"Thorin…"

"Let me finish." Thorin pleaded and Bilbo nodded. "Everything I said even if it is not true is still held in account. I banished you and I have revoked that. But also in haste of the others trying to remove you from my grip, the courting bead I gave you was lost. I know you tried to grab it and if my mind was working I would have tried as well. I have been down by the gate for the last few days trying to find it. Others in the company have joined me as well and I have failed in that. The bead as I told you was the third I made on my own as the first two went to my father and mother. But as I cannot find the bead that I lost for you I have a new courting bead for you if you accept." Thorin said. "It is the first bead I have made since reclaiming the mountain."

Bilbo looked at Thorin's hand that had been clenched around the bead as he spoke. Sitting on his now open palm was a silver bead of similar design to the original but now had a couple of small gems resting in it.

"I know you aren't one for jewels but these were some of the first pulled from one of the mines."

"I know I have said I don't really like jewels and gems but it looks beautiful Thorin."

Thorin smiled and pulled Bilbo in close and kissed him gently. Bilbo wrapped his arms around Thorin's neck and kissed him back. When they pulled back Bilbo moved to Thorin's ear.

"Will you braid it in? I think my hair is just long enough now." Thorin shivered at the whisper.

"I would be glad to."

Thorin moved around and pulled Bilbo into his lap and placed the bead in Bilbo's hands before he started working on the braid. Bilbo sat quietly looking over the bead as Thorin intricately braid Bilbo's hair before sliding the bead into position on the braid and finished it off. Bilbo felt the braid sit down alongside his head as the bead brushed against his lower cheek.

Thorin smiled and pulled Bilbo back in close and kissed him again before they both heard cheers from the door. Thorin pulled away with a scowl on his face seeing every member of the company peeking through the door that must have been pushed open sometime during their talk. Bilbo blushed and looked away as Thorin glared darkly at his two nephews.

"Told you he would accept Uncle."

"Yeah took you long enough to ask him." Bilbo looked up hearing the two brothers say this.

"You two only asked me today and you haven't left my side since then. How did you know I would accept?"

"Because if you didn't love Uncle you would not have stayed so close with Uncle since the battle. You would have only allowed his presence to sooth the child and nothing more."

Bilbo frowned before looking to Thorin who said a harsh word in Khuzdûl causing everyone to disappear.

"So they only asked you today, did they?" Thorin asked once they were alone again.

"Yeah not long before you arrived."

"They had been bugging me for days asking if and when I was going to remake the bead, saying that you would accept."

"And I did. Thorin I love you and I'm not going anywhere."

Thorin smiled and kissed him again. Thorin stood after the kiss and walked over to the bed and placed Bilbo down before climbing in next to him and pulling him in close and kissing him again. Bilbo smiled slightly and wrapped his arms around Thorin's neck.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 10 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

There is Lime in this chapter. Warning are in place.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ Chapter 11 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Bilbo was resting in his chambers as Thorin had a meeting with Balin and a couple of the high council members that Thorin allowed in his chambers for the meetings only. Bilbo not wanting to sit in on it as he wasn't require until he bonded properly with Thorin and only after his pregnancy as no one under the mountain wanted him to lose the child. Bilbo brought the braid in close so he could see the bead and smiled. It was very nice, still simple in design even with the jewels and that's what he liked about it.

There was a knock on his door and looking up Bilbo saw Fili and Kili poke their heads in, smiling when they saw Bilbo was alone.

"Can we come in Bilbo?"

"If I said no you both would whine outside my door till I let you, so yes you can."

"We would never."

"So you say."

They boys climbed onto the bed and their gaze was fixed on the bead in Bilbo's hair.

"So I have a question for you both."

"Ok."

"Now I want to make a courting bead for Thorin but I have no skills with metal work or anything like that. If I were to design something are either of you able to make it for me?"

"Yes that would be allowed. Besides even if you could we would not allow you near hot metal while you are pregnant."

"That's wonderful."

"Fili would be best suited to making the bead for you Bilbo."

"Why not yourself?"

"I don't work in the forges as much as Fili does as he makes his own swords. I use a bow and arrow all the time so I don't spend as much time there. My skills aren't as sharp."

"Kili you work better with details than myself you would be better." Fili argued causing Bilbo to look between the two of them with a smile.

"Tell me do you make the shape of the bead first then add details after its shape is formed?"

"Yes."

"Well why doesn't Fili make the bead and Kili can put my design on it." Bilbo suggested making them both look at each other.

"That could work." They said looking back to Bilbo making Bilbo smile.

"I'm glad. I wouldn't be able to do anything like what you dwarves do. We don't do courting beads."

"What do Hobbits give those they wish to court?"

"Well we generally give flowers to start, to show intent and the wish to court. If accepted, handmade gifts and baking foods for your intended. Are there any courting rituals that I don't know of for dwarves?"

"Oh well you know about learning the others craft as that shows intent and wish to court. Courting beads to show that they are willing to actually court and then really its gifts. Here's a question when Uncle gave you his first courting bead back on the journey what did you give him in return that should have been a courting bead?"

"Oh well I made a bracelet." Bilbo stated and both boys looked at each other. "Now don't tease him. I know he isn't someone to wear one but it was the best I could do to show I wanted to court him as well and give him something from me that he could wear. It's how hobbits show they are serious but I know dwarves wear beads so it's the best I could do to give him something."

"And I will always wear it."

All three jumped when Thorin's voice came out of nowhere. They looked over to see him leaning against the door watching them.

"Show us."

Thorin walked over and sat beside Bilbo resting his hand on his stomach before looking at the boys. Thorin removed his heavy robes and tossed them to the chair before pulling his sleeve up to show the intricate bracelet on his wrist.

"How did we not see it on the journey or during the battle?" Kili asked.

Thorin and Bilbo looked at each other smiling.

"I had it tucked into my underclothes close to my heart. I was not going to risk it getting ripped off or blood on it while on the journey or during the battles. Only after the battle here did I removed it and put it on my wrist."

"That's very sappy." Kili said.

Thorin sent him a glare as Bilbo giggled.

"I think it's sweet. It shows your uncle cares."

Thorin smiled and kissed his forehead, holding him close.

"Ok if you two are going to be doing that we are leaving." Kili said in horror.

"What are you waiting for? An invitation?"

Kili and Fili bolted out the door leaving Bilbo and Thorin laughing in their wake.

"That was cruel." Bilbo said.

"I wanted you to myself."

"You have me to yourself almost every day."

"True."

Bilbo smiled and ran his finger along the bracelet. It had taken him the better part of a week do make when they were on the road. Staying awake a few extra hours when everyone but the one on watch was asleep.

"Was there a specific reason you are here?"

"Not really. I've informed Balin and the counsel that we are officially courting. Imagine their shock when they realised that we had been courting and then when the battle happened the courting was undone. They thought that because your hair short that was why there was no courting bead in your hair."

"Oh Thorin you could have just told them that my hair was to short and that's why it wasn't in there to start with."

"It does not matter."

"Thorin…"

"Don't worry about it."

Bilbo sighed and relaxed against Thorin as Thorin ran his hand threw his hair and his other rubbing circles on his stomach.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Bilbo followed the boys two days later to the forge under the lie of showing Bilbo around. A lie to Thorin but they told Balin the truth so he could make sure Thorin was kept away. They arrived there to find many in the forges working on different things. Fili and Kili led Bilbo a short distance from the entrance to where they would be working and Fili removed most of his robes and passed them to Kili before starting.

"You may want to take some of your clothes off Bilbo, just the robes. You'll feel the heat soon." Kili said removing his own and places them next to Fili's on a chair.

"It's very warm in here."

"Well the last time you were in here I think you were too busy trying to stay alive than to worry about the heat."

"That is very true."

Bilbo sat on the chair after removing his waist coat and vest and laying them over the chair. Fili was already banging away a short distance from them. Bilbo handed Kili the drawing he had done up tweaking it with the boys help on what to put in and if things might have been too hard to do, changing them so they would still work.

Bilbo watched as Fili shaped the bead before handing it over to Kili to work on. Bilbo had already left for five minutes when Fili was still working on it because of the heat and it was starting to get to him again.

"Bilbo lets go out for a few minutes."

"Yeah."

"Kili we'll be back in a few minutes."

"Alright."

Fili led Bilbo out of the forge and a short distance away where it started to cool back down again.

"I don't know how you all do that day in day out."

"Thorin does it more when we were banished being a blacksmith by trade. But you get used to the heat."

"Yeah don't think I will."

"Well you don't need to. But I think you'd like watching Uncle work in the forges. You looked pretty interested watching both of us so you'd love to watch Uncle work."

"What are you both trying to do?"

"Nothing."

"Sure."

Fili grinned as he led Bilbo back inside and back over to where Kili was working putting all the intricate details and jewels on the bead. Bilbo smiled as he walked over and peered over Kili's shoulder at the work before sitting down as Kili put the finishing touches on it.

Kili smiled as he placed the bead in the water container nearby before putting it in his hand and turned it over. Kili stood and walked over to Bilbo and handed him the bead.

"What do you think?" Kili asked as Bilbo looked the bead over.

"I think it's wonderful. Thankyou so much."

Bilbo looked at the two brothers who were standing side by side looking at him. Bilbo wrapped his arms around them both and pulled them in for a hug. Fili and Kili returned his hug before they left the forge.

"Let's go back to Uncles chambers and sit on the balcony. The fresh air will be very nice now." Kili said.

"Yes definitely I think your uncle should be back there now."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah little one is starting to act up." Bilbo said, none of them hearing their conversation was being overheard.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Being a thief by trade came in handy to do spy work and Nori was glad it worked out well. Nori overheard the conversation and was hurrying back to where he knew Thorin was in the meeting halls with the council.

Nori walked in, having permission to not need to announce his presence, and received a few glares from the council members who knew what his trade and skills were. Thorin looked at Nori and nodded slightly for him to come over and Nori quickly moved to Thorin's side as Balin continued speaking even though he knew Nori was going to speak to Thorin.

"Bilbo is on his way back to your chambers. The little one is starting to want attention. You may want to wrap this up now. They think you are there."

"Thank you Nori. I will. Where have they been?" Thorin asked and Nori saw Balin over hear the question and shook his head with a look of 'Lie don't tell him'.

"Ah they've been to the training grounds, library, basically a tour of the mountain or one section anyway."

Thorin nodded but gave Nori a look of 'I know that isn't the truth' making Nori grin sheepishly and hurry out of the meeting hall. Thorin stood gaining everyone's attention as he called to the end of the session and walked out. Nori walked back in the minute Thorin left looking to Balin who had waved for him to stay back. While the council were talking Balin stood and pulled Nori aside.

"What were you doing following Fili and Kili?"

"Wasn't following them. It was Bilbo I was following."

"Why?"

"Thorin requested it whenever Bilbo was leaving the royal wing. I have some spies I trust watching the royal wing and letting me know when Bilbo is leaving so that either myself or those I trust can follow to keep an eye on him."

"Bilbo won't like that."

"No I don't think he will. I have told Thorin it would be best to let Bilbo know that someone will be following him whenever he leaves but he won't listen."

"Ok I'll talk to Thorin because if Bilbo finds out through other means he will be very angry."

Nori nodded and left the room as Balin returned to the council who were still glaring at the door Nori left through.

"My Lord Balin we still believe it would be in our best interest that the thief is put in jail. He can't be trusted."

"I think you should all mind your own business. Lord Spymaster Nori came with us when none of you did. He faced spiders, trolls, goblins, a dragon and then the battle of the five armies with the company. If King Thorin has given spymaster Nori a pardon, who are you to argue with your King." No one spoke after that. "Now let's get this meeting finished and I'll pass on the information to King Thorin."

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Thorin hurried into his chambers and heard voices coming from the balcony of his chambers. Thorin moved over and saw Bilbo laughing at his nephews who were on the ground tangled together. Poor Bilbo was unable to control his laughter as the boys glared at him and looked at Thorin when they heard him laughing as well.

"What have you two done now?" Thorin asked when he was able to calm down.

"They thought they would both try to get up at the same time and fell over themselves when they decided to come get you." Bilbo said in between laughter.

Thorin shook his head and looked at Bilbo who winced very slightly and rubbed his stomach. Thorin wrapped his arms under Bilbo's back and legs and lifted him into his arms before taking his place on the day bed there and settle Bilbo in his lap. Thorin wrapped his arms around him and settled his hands on Bilbo's stomach, rubbing circles there. Bilbo smiled and relaxed against Thorin and settled his hands over Thorin's.

"What have you three been up to?" Thorin asked.

"Not much. Showed Bilbo around the different places in Erebor, library and stuff." Kili said.

Thorin stared at the two brothers and watched them with a shake of his head.

"You know I helped raise you both and know when you are lying." Thorin said and felt Bilbo stiffen while the boys went stiff and pale.

"Thorin I will tell you later. Please." Bilbo said.

"Fine." Thorin said and the boys relaxed with a sigh.

"Trust us Uncle you'll like it." Fili said.

"You both saying that used to mean to not trust you."

Both glared at Thorin and then Bilbo when he started laughing at them.

"Well since we aren't wanted here we shall leave."

"Please." Thorin said with a smirk.

"Thorin!"

"What? They have had you all day so far."

"And you have him most days anyway." Fili and Kili said.

Bilbo sigh and just looked away from them both. Fili and Kili quickly said goodbye before they left and Thorin smiled as they left.

"How has your day been?"

"Good. Surprised you didn't need me before now."

"I think because I was getting something made for you. I recon that's why."

"You were getting something made for me?"

"Yeah."

"What was it?"

Bilbo smiled and moved Thorin's hands from around his waist and quickly stood up. Thorin frowned but stayed where he was when Bilbo motioned for him to stay. Bilbo quickly walked back into the room and over to the table where he had placed the bead for Thorin. It was sitting in a draw and wrapped in some cloth in case Thorin saw it before he was ready to give it to him. Bilbo held the bead tightly and walked back out to the balcony. Thorin smiled and held out his hand to Bilbo before pulling him into his lap and wrapping his arms back around him.

"So we weren't truthful with you about today."

"I gathered that."

"Well Fili and Kili were helping with this as I don't know how to do anything with metal."

"What?"

"Well Fili and Kili said it would be acceptable to have them make it for me."

Bilbo held out his hand and unwrapped the cloth and revealed the bead. Bilbo looked at Thorin who just stared at the bead before holding out his hand and Bilbo placed the bead in it. Thorin brought it in closer and looked at the details. The details definitely showed who designed and would have made the bead if able.

"Bilbo this is beautiful."

"Fili and Kili did amazing and to see the three of you craft something small and delicate is a wonder to me."

Thorin brought his hand up from Bilbo's back and up to the back of his neck and pulled him in close and kissed him gently.

"Will you braid it in for me?" Thorin asked when they pulled away.

Bilbo nodded shakily and took the bead back from Thorin. Thorin lift Bilbo and slid his body from underneath and rested Bilbo back on the seat. Thorin moved around and sat so Bilbo could reach his hair.

"Here, hold it for me."

Bilbo placed the bead back in Thorin's hand and ran his hand through Thorin's hair to remove any knots. Bilbo smiled as he took a handful of hair and started to work on the braid. He had practice doing simply braids in the shire and then after he started to court Thorin and learned the different braids that dwarves used.

Bilbo quickly worked his way skillfully through the braid and came to the point where he needed the bead. Bilbo looked at Thorin to find he was turning it over in his hands.

"Thorin I need the bead."

Thorin held out his hand to Bilbo and Bilbo took the bead and braided it into his hair. Bilbo smiled and ran his hand over the back of Thorin's head when he finished causing Thorin to look at him.

"Thankyou my One."

Bilbo smiled and brushed his lips to Thorin's making Thorin turn to him more and wrap his arms around Bilbo's waist and pull him close. Bilbo wrapped his arms around Thorin's neck and kissed him back. Thorin shifted slightly and pulled Bilbo across and into his lap. Bilbo moaned and tightened his arms around Thorin's neck and felt Thorin harden under him. Thorin slid his hands down to Bilbo's bottom and stood up holding Bilbo to him. Thorin moved into the chamber and over to the bed and sat on the bed. Bilbo pulled away to breath and felt Thorin move to his neck and bite and suck at the skin there.

Bilbo moaned and grabbed at Thorin's hair and pulled him back gently. Bilbo looked down at him before kissing him again. Bilbo moaned as Thorin moved him again and laid him on the bed. Thorin sat up slightly and removed the heavy robe, tossing it to the floor and removed his shirt, tossing that to the floor too, leaving him in his undershirt, pants and boots. Thorin moved to hover over him just as a knock sounded at the door. Bilbo groaned as Thorin pulled away and Bilbo saw Thorin glare darkly at the door.

"What?"

"My King I'm sorry but there is an issue that council wish to talk to you about." Balin said from outside the door.

"Balin come in here."

Balin walked in as Thorin was climbing off Bilbo who was blushing. Balin smiled widely before looking to Thorin.

"I see I'm interrupting something." Balin said looking between the two and then spotting Thorin's courting bead and smiled wider. "And I see there are going to be many disappointed dwarrowdams after today."

"I don't care. They never had a chance and they don't seem to understand it."

"Well it doesn't stop them."

"What is so important that the council need to see me?"

"It is in regards to Nori."

"Nori?" Bilbo asked confused. "Why is there are problem with Nori?" Making Balin smile sadly at him.

"You know of Nori's skills and trade?" Bilbo nodded. "Well the council don't like that a thief has got such a high standing, higher than their own and allowed in the royal wing. But also that he isn't in prison. They don't trust him and think he will turn on Thorin or Fili or Kili."

"It is none of their concern." Thorin growled.

"Well they want to talk to you about it."

"Isn't there more pressing issues than who should be in prison or not? Unless there is something more pressing than that then don't disturb me till after lunch."

"Very well. I tried to turn the conversation around to more pressing matters but it didn't work."

"I know you would have Balin."

"I will leave you both be." Balin said and left.

Bilbo laid back in bed and looked to Thorin who was glaring at the floor. Bilbo smiled sadly and sat back up and put his hands on Thorin's shoulders before wrapping them around in front of him in a hold. Thorin sighed and brought one hand up to grip Bilbo's arms.

"Don't let them annoy you Thorin. You know Nori is loyal to you. He risked his life, along with the rest of the company, for Erebor, for you. The council stayed in the Blue Mountains."

"I know."

"Speaking of Nori's skills and trade. If Nori is a thief, why did you need me? Not that I'm complaining but why bring someone on the quest you didn't know. And who wasn't a burglar."

Thorin pulled Bilbo's arms from around him and pulled him to the top and bed and laid down. Bilbo curled up beside him and Thorin's arms wrapped around him, Bilbo's head resting on Thorin's chest.

"It was Gandalf's idea to bring a burglar. He said we would need a burglar and he had the best person in mind for the job. But also the dragon knew what dwarves smelled like so a hobbit was likely not going to be recognised."

"I wasn't even a burglar Thorin."

"I know that. You were quite admit about it when we were in your hobbit hole. But you know the wizard, always medaling."

"I do. So are you glad that you followed Gandalf's advice?"

"Are you really asking me that question?" Thorin said in surprise making Bilbo nod. "Bilbo." Thorin startled at this brought Bilbo's face up to look at him. "I may have been a little hard on you at the start but that was because I didn't want to be responsible for your death. I was attracted to you the instant I saw you and I wasn't happy about it. No let me finish." Thorin said when Bilbo went to speak. "I wasn't ready to have someone in my life especially at that point in time. I was possibly leading everyone to their deaths and I didn't want to lead you to yours before I had a chance to court you. So I pushed it aside and was unfair to you. I was kind of hoping you would turn around and leave and go back to your hobbit hole. But after Azog on the cliff face I realised I couldn't ignore my feelings for you or ignore you anymore. Now let me ask you this, are you glad you ran from your hobbit hole to follow a bunch of rowdy dwarves on a foolish quest?"

"I wouldn't call your quest foolish Thorin. Not after you have achieved what you set out to do. You have your mountain, you are King. Not so foolish I think. But yes I'm glad. Though we could have left out the wargs, Orcs, trolls and spiders." Bilbo stated making Thorin laughed and held Bilbo tightly and kissed the top of his head.

"Yes we could have left them out."

Bilbo sighed and felt the little one kick gently where Thorin's hand was resting. Bilbo turned slightly and leaned up kissing Thorin softly. Thorin groaned and moved one hand up Bilbo's back to the back of his head and held it there kissing him back. Bilbo pulled back as Thorin moved his head and bit gently down his jaw to his neck where he started working on another bite mark. Bilbo groaned and pulled away slightly before kissing Thorin again before Thorin pulled away.

"Bilbo we should stop."

"Why?"

"Because we shouldn't be doing anything like this in your condition."

"Thorin I'll be fine."

"It's too dangerous."

"Thorin hobbits stay active up until their last month of pregnancy. It won't do anything other than leave me sexually frustrated."

"But remember what I told you about Dwarven pregnancy being difficult."

"I do but Thorin seriously I'll get antsy."

"I'll talk to Oin."

"Seriously Thorin don't you even think about it."

"Bilbo."

"NO! I don't want Oin to know about it."

"Bilbo."

"No he doesn't need to know about our sex life."

"I just don't want to hurt you. I can't do that again."

"Thorin you won't hurt me."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do."

"How?"

"You are worried about it so you won't hurt me. Yes their might be a little pain from not being with you for a while but that is normal. Thorin you won't hurt me and you won't hurt our little one."

"Bilbo."

"Fine." Bilbo said and rolled off Thorin. "I'll go to my chambers and you can go back to work."

Bilbo climbed out of the bed and started for the door. Thorin frowned and quickly stood and followed him.

"Bilbo wait."

"No you don't want to help so I'm going to my own chambers. See you later Thorin."

"Bilbo." Thorin gently took Bilbo's hand just as he reached the door. "Bilbo wait." Thorin turned him and gently around. "It's not that I don't want to it's just I don't want to hurt you or our child. You both are too precious to me to risk losing either of you. But maybe we can do something else."

Thorin carefully led Bilbo back to the bed in case he still wanted to leave. Bilbo followed not convinced but would still leave if needed. Thorin let Bilbo lay down before moving to lay slightly over him. Thorin brushed some hair from Bilbo's face.

"Bilbo I'm sorry. I love you and I don't want to hurt you but if you want me to do anything like that I need to speak to Oin. But I can still do something you will like."

"What is that?"

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ Lime Starts here ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Thorin smiled and kissed him gently and ran his hands to Bilbo's chest. Bilbo lay there and barely kissed Thorin back, he was still upset. Thorin smiled sadly when he broke the kiss before kissing down Bilbo's neck and sucking and biting at it gently. Bilbo moaned softly at this and as Thorin's hands went under his shirt and up his chest to his nipples where Thorin rubbed and tweaked them. Thorin quickly after getting a response from him, stripped Bilbo of his clothes and started to kiss down Bilbo's body.

Bilbo gasped when Thorin reached his stomach and ran his hands over it gently and kissed all over. Thorin smiled and moved further south and his hands held Bilbo's hips gently to the bed. Bilbo whined when Thorin blew over Bilbo's stiffening erection.

"Don't worry I won't leave you like this." Thorin said softly.

Bilbo let out a gasp as Thorin kissed down his erection before taking it into his mouth and sucking gently. Bilbo moaned and tried to buck his hips as his hands buried themselves in Thorin's hair. Bilbo knew he wouldn't last long. He hadn't been with Thorin since before Mirkwood and he has started to become overly sensitive now that he was pregnant.

Bilbo groaned out Thorin's name to warn him before he came. Bilbo lay panting as Thorin swallowed around him before Thorin removed his undershirt and wiped anything spilt away and pulled the covers over Bilbo. Bilbo turned to Thorin, who was about to walk over and collect the clothes he had tossed in his haste, and tugged him onto the bed and under the covers.

Bilbo slid his hand down Thorin's chest and started to work it into his pants but Thorin caught his hand before it could get too far.

"Bilbo you don't have to do anything."

"You telling me you aren't aroused."

"Oh I am most definitely but what I'm saying is that you don't have to repay me."

"But maybe I want to."

"How? You are angry with me."

"Not as angry as you think. Disappointed is more like it."

Bilbo slipped his hand from Thorin's grip and down into his pants and wrapped around the stiff erection and squeezed firmly. Thorin groaned before gasping as Bilbo started to move his hand up and down on his erection squeezing at the right times. He had figured out early on what brought Thorin to his knees quickly and with the most pleasure.

"Bil…" Thorin tried to say towards the end of his torture that he tried to hold off.

Bilbo smiled as Thorin's body shuddered as he continued to stroke him as Thorin finished coming before he slowly released the softening erection. Thorin groaned feeling his now wet pants sticking uncomfortably to him. Thorin moved the covers off him and Bilbo and sat up. Bilbo looked at him with a small smirk making Thorin roll his eyes before moving from the bed and finding his shirt and threw it to Bilbo who wiped his hand clean as Thorin removed his pants and wiped himself off.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ Safe from here ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Bilbo tossed the shirt back at Thorin before curling back up under the covers. Thorin sighed and wiped any remainder off and climbed into the bed. Bilbo was lying on his side with his back to Thorin. Thorin carefully put his hand on Bilbo's shoulder before sliding around and down so it rested on his stomach. Bilbo leaned into him and Thorin heard his breathing even out before he followed him for a nap.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 11 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

 _"Italics speaking in Khuzdûl."_

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ Chapter 12 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

It had been a few months since Bifur and Bofur had left and gone to see their family back to Erebor and the dwarves had arrived with little problems a week ago. The dwarves were so glad to be home and any new comers were looking forward to rebuilding the mountain to its former glory.

Lots of repairs had been done in that time before the dwarves arrived and all the living quarters were repaired and most of the mines were now open. Only a few remained closed till they were needed as they were badly damaged from the dragon's entrance into the mountain.

Bilbo's stomach had grown and he was now just past when dwarves were expected to give birth. Problem was Bilbo was not as large as many dwarves would expect for the time frame but he was larger than any hobbit with the time frame.

Bilbo's things had been moved to his room that Bifur and Bofur had collected for him. They brought Bilbo many tales from their two night stay in Hobbiton and about Bilbo's young nephew. Bilbo wasn't surprised when Frodo got over his shyness quickly and made friends with Bifur and Bofur.

It had been a week since Bifur and Bofur had gotten back and dwarves were still arriving from different parts of Middle Earth wanting to make a new life in Erebor. Bilbo was sitting on the balcony of Thorin's chambers reading a book that he never had a chance to read before setting out on the quest. It was just after lunch when Bilbo heard a knock and heard Thorin grumble before calling for them to enter and soon found that it was Balin.

"Thorin, Gandalf the Grey is on his way from Dale."

"What does that meddling wizard want now?" Thorin grumbled.

Bilbo smiled and walked inside to see Thorin getting up from his desk and grabbing his robe and crown to put on. Bilbo nodded to Balin and looked back at Thorin who was walking over to him.

"I'll be back shortly."

"I'll come with you."

"You should rest."

"Thorin that is all I have been doing since I woke after the battle. I need to get out of this room for a little while. I'm coming down with you to greet Gandalf."

Thorin sighed but nodded and grabbed Bilbo's jacket and passed it to him. The tailors had made some clothes of Hobbit fashion so that Bilbo had clothes for him as his stomach grew. Bilbo put the jacket on and followed after Thorin and Balin. They made it down to the gates of Erebor just as Gandalf came galloping up towards them. Bilbo saw Gandalf had something wrapped in his robes but thought nothing of it.

"Greeting Thorin, Son of Thrain, King under the Mountain."

"Greetings Gandalf what brings you here?" Thorin greeted.

"Unfortunately I bring grave news."

"Come inside."

Gandalf urged his horse inside the gates which closed behind them. There was a slight whimper that Bilbo and Thorin heard from Gandalf and they knew it wasn't him.

"Gandalf what has happened?" Bilbo asked.

"Bilbo I'm sorry to tell you this but your cousin Drago and his wife Primula have been in an accident."

"Gandalf." Bilbo said as he started to worry.

"I'm sorry Bilbo, they are gone." Gandalf said before he looked at his arms making Bilbo look to what was in Gandalf arms. "I got there two weeks after it happened and young Frodo was with Sackville-Baggins family. He was doing a lot of jobs around the house for them and not allowed with his friends. Bag End was left to Hamfast in Drago and Primula's will."

"Is that?" Bilbo couldn't finish his question looking at what was in Gandalf's arms.

"Yes, this is young Frodo." Gandalf said and moved his arms and the little hobbit tried to hid back in them. "Come out Frodo. I'm sure your uncle Bilbo would like to see you."

Frodo looked around and soon landed on those in front of Gandalf's horse. Bilbo smiled sadly as tears fell from his eyes. Gandalf swung his leg over and landed on the ground before setting Frodo to his feet. Bilbo walked closer and knelt down with some difficulty in front of him.

"You've grown so much Frodo since I last saw you. How old are you now?" Bilbo asked already knowing it.

"I'm 5 and a half."

"Has it been that long? I remember your 4th birthday party before I went travelling."

"You told me a storwie."

"You remember?"

"Yes." Frodo nodded.

"Well I have a lot more stories now that I can tell you. But I would like you to meet someone."

Bilbo turned his head slightly as Thorin walked over and knelt down on one knee beside Bilbo. Bilbo could hear some protest from the council at Thorin kneeling down. Frodo back up into Gandalf when Thorin got in close.

"Frodo it's ok." Bilbo said and held his hand out to Frodo who took it and cuddled in close to his side. "Frodo this is Thorin."

"What that on hiws headw?" Frodo thought he whispered as much as children are able, making Thorin, Bilbo and Gandalf chuckle.

"It's my crown little one."

"Frodo, Thorin is the King. We are in his kingdom. A king is almost like a Thrain that we have."

Bilbo almost laughed when Frodo's eyes got large as he stared at the crown on his head and his eyes going between Thorin's face and his crown. Thorin chuckled at the look.

"Welcome to Erebor, Frodo Baggins."

Frodo gave a small smile before curling in closer to Bilbo's side.

"Mm Thorin I need your help to stand back up."

Thorin stood and moved closer to Bilbo and helped him to his feet. Bilbo held Frodo's hand when Frodo tugged at his shirt. Frodo tried tugging him again and Bilbo looked down at him and saw what he wanted.

"I'm sorry Frodo I can't hold you right now."

Thorin moved around in front of the two and knelt back down in front of Frodo who shuffled a little behind Bilbo. Thorin smiled and held out his hand to Frodo who looked between Thorin and his hand.

"Would you like a tour of the mountain?" Thorin asked.

"I think you'll like what you'll see Frodo." Bilbo said to try and tempt Frodo to Thorin.

Frodo slowly shuffled out from behind Bilbo and slowly reached Thorin and put his hand in Thorin's. Thorin smiled gently and guided Frodo closer and then stood up and bring Frodo into his arms and settle him on his side. Frodo gripped at his robes and stared around nervously. Thorin looked to Gandalf who was smiling.

"Will you be staying long Gandalf?"

"I'm afraid I can't. I need to be on my way to Isengard."

"Surely you can stay one night can't you?" Bilbo asked. "Your horse could do with a rest."

"I suppose I could."

"I'll have a room prepared for you Gandalf."

"My thanks Thorin."

"Come let us go to the Company's room and talk."

" _My King this is highly improper."_ One of the council said in Khuzdûl.

" _What is?"_ Thorin asked with a glare.

" _You can't possible carry that creature around the mountain. It is filthy and surely you aren't letting it stay here. It should be thrown out with the wizard when he leaves. Surely there is somewhere else it can go."_

" _I would hold your tongue if I were you. This is a child and this child happens to be your future consort's nephew."_

" _Regardless they should both be tossed from the mountain. This mountain is for dwarves."_

Bilbo could tell this was getting dangerous as Thorin's glare intensified. Bilbo looked to Balin who was glaring as well but quickly took Frodo when he caught Bilbo's gaze. Balin quickly removed Frodo from Thorin's arms and put him into Dwalin's and led Bilbo away from the council and Thorin. Frodo stared at Dwalin terrified seeing the tattoos and weapons.

"It's ok Frodo, Dwalin is a friend. He's really a big softie." Bilbo said standing close to Dwalin and received a half-hearted glare from Dwalin. "You don't scare me anymore Dwalin, not after the stories Fili and Kili told me."

Dwalin chuckled knowing what they were. Dwalin looked back as the shouting started and Thorin drew his sword that was at his hip and pointed it at the council member's throat. Dwalin quickly turned Frodo's head gently so he was looking away from Thorin and the council member. Bilbo looked on wondering what was going on but he couldn't understand.

"Uncwle Bilbo?" Frodo said.

"Yes Frodo?"

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. How about we go and see the throne room?"

" _Balin take the little one and Bilbo. I'll stay with Thorin."_ Dwalin spoke.

Balin reached out and took Frodo from Dwalin. Balin smiled at Frodo and nodded to Bilbo and led them towards the throne room. Bilbo looked back and Thorin was raging mad and quickly followed after Balin. Bilbo winced at a harsh kick was delivered to his stomach. He knew it was because Thorin was angry and he had a feeling it had something to do with Gandalf's arrival. Bilbo looked up hearing running feet and saw Fili and Kili coming around the corner.

"Balin, we heard Gandalf was here."

"He is."

"What is that?" Kili asked looking at Frodo.

"This is Frodo my nephew." Bilbo answered for Balin. "Frodo this is Fili and Kili, they are Thorin's nephews." Bilbo introduced making Frodo bury his face in Balin's robes.

"Oh he is so cute."

"He's so small." Fili said.

"He is normal size for a fauntling." Bilbo stated.

"Not compared to a dwarf." Fili said.

"Hi Frodo." Kili said trying to get Frodo to look at them.

"Careful Kili, you'll scare him." Fili laughed when Frodo didn't look at them.

"Yeah well you'll give him nightmares." Kili said glaring at Fili.

Bilbo sighed shaking his head and Frodo peeked out from Balin's robes to look at the two who argued back and forth. Bilbo sighed again as he looked behind hoping to see Thorin. Their child was acting up and it wasn't helping that he knew he was still angry.

"Fili, Kili as much as I would like to stay here and listen to you both argue. Can one of you help me to the throne room and one of you get your Uncle."

"Are you ok?" Kili asked standing right beside Bilbo instantly as Fili and Balin looked on concerned.

"Yeah just the little one knows Thorin's angry and won't settle. I also have been standing for too long."

"Fili go get Uncle. Come on Bilbo you might be better off going to your chambers."

"I have a feeling there will be a court session shortly so might as well stay down here. Less walking that way."

"Ok see you in the throne room."

Bilbo sighed as Kili grabbed Bilbo's arm and started to lead them to the throne room. Frodo slowly peeked out as Bilbo pointed things out along with Kili and Balin, so Frodo saw many different things around them as they went. Frodo's eyes widened when they entered the throne room and saw that size of it and the walk ways.

"You always walk in the middle Frodo and hold someone's hand if you can. Do you understand?"

"Yes Uncwle Biwbo."

Kili snickered at how Frodo said Bilbo's name getting an elbow to the ribs from Bilbo. Kili smiled as he helped Bilbo sit on his seat next to the throne and Balin placed Frodo on his feet at the top of the stairs and stayed beside him. Bilbo smiled as Frodo walked around the raised platform with Balin beside him looking at everything. Frodo looked at the second seat beside him with confusion before trying to climb onto it.

"Frodo that's not yours to sit on." Bilbo said about to get up to stop him and Balin waved Bilbo away and lifted Frodo to stand on Thorin's throne. "Balin!"

"Relax. Fili and Kili used to do all sorts to Thorin's throne in Ered Luin."

"Wasn't actually a throne according to Uncle." Kili mumbled.

"Thorin won't mind." Balin said with a smirk at Kili's comment.

"The council will." Bilbo argued.

"They have no say." Kili said with a slight glare towards the doors.

"Well maybe you could tell me what was going on before." Bilbo asked.

Balin looked at Kili before nodding him over and Kili stood in front of the throne so Frodo wouldn't fall off. Balin stood beside Bilbo's throne and leaned in close so Frodo wouldn't hear.

"A couple of the council weren't happy with Thorin kneeling down to Frodo's eyes level to start with. Then when he held Frodo and was about to lead you all out they weren't happy either. Saying he was dirty and filthy and Thorin shouldn't be seen walking around the mountain with him in his arms. Then going on to say that he should be thrown from Erebor when Gandalf leaves and also you as well. As you can imagine Thorin didn't respond well to that."

Bilbo nodded slowly as he settled back in the seat. Balin put his hand on Bilbo's and his other on his shoulder.

"Bilbo, it is only a couple and the ones that are, are disappointed that their daughters won't be able to marry Thorin. Other than those couple, the rest of the council have no problem with you or the fact that you will be Thorin's consort." Bilbo sighed and nodded slowly at that.

"Uncwle Biwbo?"

"Yes Frodo?"

"Why is youwr tummy so bigw?"

Kili snickered with Balin giving a small chuckle. Bilbo smiled and went to reply when the doors opened and Bilbo saw Thorin coming through the door in a hurry. Frodo tried to huddle into the back of the throne to disappear. Thorin knelt in front of Bilbo and placed his hands on his stomach and Bilbo put his hands on Thorin's

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Thorin. The little one just doesn't like it when you are angry."

Thorin saw a small thing on his throne from the corner of his eye and looked over to see Frodo huddled on the throne as far from him as possible. Thorin stood and Kili moved to the side as Thorin moved so he was in front of the throne just as the doors opened again and Thorin looked behind him to see the council and the last couple were in chains.

"I'm going to need that seat, young Frodo." Thorin said and lifted Frodo into his arms.

"Here Thorin." Bilbo said as he held out his arms for Frodo.

"You sure?"

"He's my nephew and he can sit on my knee." Bilbo said with a look on his face.

Thorin chuckled and set Frodo on Bilbo's knee before he sat down. Bilbo wrapped his arms around Frodo and held him close. Thorin nodded to Balin and the session started.

"Can you keep really quiet for me Frodo?" Bilbo said quietly to Frodo.

"Yes uncwle Biwbo."

"Very good."

"We have called this council session now." Balin said.

"Bring up the ex-council members." Thorin said making Bilbo look to him in surprise and confusion.

"We have ex-council member Ralan and ex-council member Bolvol brought before the council on the charge of treason." Balin stated having been given a really quick recount of what happened from Dwalin and Fili.

Bilbo's eyes widened and he looked at the dwarves who were glaring up at Thorin and even Bilbo and Frodo. Thorin's face was blank but Bilbo knew he was fuming on the inside.

"We aren't the only ones that believe the same. There are plenty that don't like that there is that creature sitting beside you in control of Erebor. Our mountain." Ralan hissed at Thorin.

"Regardless you know what happens to traitors." Thorin said. "And to think of doing anything to a child is unthinkable. We cherish children and the punishment for harm to a child is harsh. Even if you don't follow through. Balin!"

Thorin sat back and Bilbo placed his hand on top of Thorin's and felt him squeeze his hand in return. Frodo was looked at Bilbo's hair and playing with the braid and bead looking at both in fascination.

"The punishment for treason is banishment. The punishment for harm to a child is death. My King what is your decision."

Bilbo decided to not get involved even though he wanted to but if they were wanting to harm either himself, Frodo or even his child Bilbo couldn't take that. Thorin sat there for a minute trying to weigh up the options before coming to a decision.

"Death."

"By order of King Thorin, Son of Thrain, you are hereby sentenced to death. Take them to the dungeons."

Guards forcibly removed the dwarves from the throne room and the council moved in closer now. Thorin looked to Bilbo who was bouncing Frodo on his lap making him laugh.

"My King?" A dwarf from the council address.

"Yes Gigran?"

"We wanted to inform you that we had no idea of Ralan and Bolvol's thoughts on the hobbits and your expecting child. If we had we would have informed you or at least the Captain of the Guard."

"Just be warned I will not take threats against my child, my One, my One's nephew or my sisters sons."

"Of course my King."

The council watched as Frodo laughed again when Bilbo bounced him on his knee and Thorin saw only smiles there. The council quickly bowed after this and quietly left once Thorin said they could.

"You are dismissed." Balin, Dwalin, Fili and Kili stayed behind as Bilbo stopped bouncing Frodo. "Shall we show you your room Frodo?"

"My own room?"

"Of course you are going to be staying here. You'll have your own room." Thorin said with a smile making Frodo give a small smile in return. "Shall we?" Thorin said and held his hand to Frodo.

Bilbo smiled as Frodo inched back slightly and looked between Bilbo and Thorin's hand. Bilbo chuckled and nudged Frodo slightly.

"Go on. I can't carry you at the moment Frodo."

"Why?"

"You see my tummy?"

"Yes."

"Well I have a little hobbit dwarf growing in my belly just like you did in your ma's."

"Like Miss Gamgee with Sam's younger sister."

"Miss Gamgee has had a little girl?"

"Yes she's loud and cries a lot." Frodo said scrunching his nose up making Bilbo, Balin, Dwalin, Fili, Kili and Thorin laughed.

"Well that's what baby's do Frodo. So will this one."

"Oh. When?"

"In a few months."

Frodo saw Thorin move and lay his hand on Bilbo's stomach and watched as his stomach moved before moving and laying his hand next to Thorin's before jumping at the movement. Thorin stood up and held his hand back out to Frodo who took his hand. Thorin leaned down slightly and wrapped his other arm around Frodo and lifted him up into his arms and settled him on his hip. Thorin turned to Bilbo who was smiling brightly looking at the two.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing Thorin, nothing at all." Bilbo said with a smile.

"I know what it is." Kili snickered with Fili.

"What are you two going on about?" Thorin said looking at the two.

"Bilbo is looking at how well having a little child in your arms is. Always tried to imagine what Amad would say about how you looked with us. Couldn't imagine it but now we don't have to." Kili said with Fili nodding.

Thorin rolled his eyes at the two and held his hand out to Bilbo to help him up. Bilbo smiled and reached out to Thorin's hand and let him help pull him to his feet. Thorin wrapped his arm around Bilbo's waist and led the way out. Frodo's head was whipping around looking at everything. Bilbo smiled as he watched Frodo every so often as he stared wide eyed around Erebor. When they reached the royal wing Thorin knelt down and set Frodo on the ground.

"Why don't you take Frodo and show him your chambers? I'll be there in a second."

Bilbo nodded and took Frodo's hand and led him down the corridor and into his chambers. Thorin turned to the guards there who were looking after them in fascination of Frodo.

"That is Bilbo's nephew Frodo. His chambers will be in this section so he is allowed here. Also Gandalf the Grey will be along shortly I'm sure."

"Yes my King."

"Good."

Thorin walked down the corridor and into Bilbo's chambers to see Frodo lying on the bed in Bilbo's arms crying. Thorin frowned and walked closer to sit next to Bilbo who eyes were teary.

"When can I see mommy and daddy, uncwle?"

"One day Frodo, one day."

Bilbo continued to sooth him with Thorin till he fell asleep. There was a light knock on the door and Thorin walked over and opened it to see Fili, Kili, Bifur, Bofur and Gandalf standing there. Thorin stepped outside and shut the door behind him.

"Frodo is not adjusting well. He's just drifted off to sleep."

"Asking for his parents?" Gandalf asked.

"Yes." Making Gandalf sigh. "Fili, Kili do you mind staying with Frodo. I'm going to have a word with Gandalf and I'm sure Bilbo will want to as well."

"Sure uncle."

"Thorin do you mind if Bifur and myself stay as well. We know Frodo and he may remember us. He won't take well to waking up to somewhere and someone he doesn't know."

"Of course."

Thorin walked back in with the four behind him and whispered to Bilbo what was happening. Bilbo nodded and gently removed Frodo from his person and slid from the bed. He covered him gently before quietly followed Thorin from the room. Bilbo dreaded this coming conversation but knew he couldn't avoid it. If he knew what happened, then he would be able to help Frodo better. Thorin led them to the lounge chairs in his chambers and held Bilbo close. Gandalf sat across from them and sighed making Bilbo look to him.

"Gandalf what happened to Drago and Prim?"

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 12 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for taking so long to update. I have been busy as of late.

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ Chapter 13 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

"From what I could get from Hamfast was that Drago and Primula were going for a relaxing day on the water in a small lake. Frodo was staying with the Gamgee so he wasn't there. When they didn't come home that night a search party went looking for them and all they found was an empty boat sitting on the water. The only thing everyone can think of is that one of them fell in and when the other tried to help they fell in as well."

"Most hobbits can't swim." Bilbo said softly, tears falling down his face. "Drago and Prim didn't know how." Thorin held him in close. "What happened after that?"

"Well the Gamgee's tried to keep Frodo with them but Otho and Lobelia wouldn't have it. Saying Frodo was a Baggins and since you weren't there than Frodo was to go to them. They tried to contest the will that said that when Frodo reached adult hood he could collected his inheritance and until then inheritance was under the care of either you Bilbo or the Gamgee family."

"Bet Lobelia wasn't happy about that."

"Apparently it was a sight. I am sorry Bilbo I wish I had been there that day to stop it from happening."

"There wouldn't have been anything you could have done to stop it Gandalf. The good thing is Frodo wasn't there and you didn't leave him with Lobelia."

"She was working him to the bone. Poor lad had not once seen Samwise, Peregrin or Meriadoc since going into her care. We stayed a few days in Bag End and Frodo had Sam, Peregrin and Meriadoc over till we left. The Gamgee were helping to get everything cleaned up and settled so that it is tidy for when no one is there. They will be caring for Bag End for you till you decide what to do. The Will stated that either the Gamgee's or you would have Bag End should something happen. But the Gamgee's believe that it should go to Frodo."

"Of course she did. She couldn't get at Bag End or our wealth so she'd work him instead."

"There is a letter here from Hamfast and also documents that you need to sign as you are taking Frodo into your care."

Bilbo took the document and read through it before signing and setting it aside and looked at the letter. Gandalf looked to Thorin before excusing himself and quietly left the room. Thorin looked at Bilbo and saw his hands shaking and tears falling again.

"Bilbo."

Bilbo turned and buried himself in Thorin's arms crying for the loss of his cousin and his wife. Thorin wrapped his arms firmly around Bilbo and held him in close.

"I am so sorry Bilbo."

Bilbo just cried and held on tightly to Thorin's robes. Thorin looked at how Bilbo's was sitting and knew eventually he would become sore so Thorin shifted and brought Bilbo into his arms and stood up. He carried him over to the bed where he lay them both down and held him in close. Bilbo laid on his side and curled in close to Thorin.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Fili and Kili were sitting on the chairs in Bilbo's chambers playing a game quietly with Bifur and Bofur. It had been an hour since Bilbo left and they had played the game a few times now. They were starting to get a bit bored with it.

"What do you think is happening in the other room?" Kili said quietly.

"Don't know. But I know from the way Drago and Primula Baggins were speaking about Bilbo they were close. Always telling Frodo stories whenever he saw him." Bofur said. "So this must be hard for Bilbo."

There was a scared cry from behind the dwarves and they saw Frodo awake on the bed, shaking.

"Frodo it's ok." Fili said getting up making Frodo scream and tried to move away.

"Wait Fili." Bofur said.

"Why? He's scared?"

"Yes and if you keep going you will scare him more. Bifur." Bifur nodded and the two walked over to the bed. "Hi Frodo. Do you remember me? I was at your parent's house back in the Shire a little while ago."

Frodo looked at the two and his eyes landed on Bifur and the ax in his head. Frodo nodded and stood up on the bed and walked over to Bifur and held his arms out to him. Bifur gave a smiled and lifted Frodo into his arms.

"Bofuwr, Bifuwr."

"Yes that's right lad. Bifur and Bofur. These are our friends Fili and Kili."

"Hi Frodo." Fili said making Frodo smiled shyly and looked back at Bifur. "How is he isn't scared of you two?"

"Well we stayed at Drago and Primula's house for two days while getting all Bilbo's things settled in the cart and Frodo was quite taken with Bifur. It was a bit easier in the Shire that was where he was comfortable and he didn't need to fear anything. Here is different. He doesn't know anything other than Bilbo and Gandalf."

"Not to mention you both make toys."

Bofur laughed loudly making Frodo frown before laughing at Bofur.

"That's true. But we didn't give him toys till the last day."

"Bifuwr made me a dwragon."

"You made him a dragon?" Kili asked Bifur who nodded. "Thorin is going to love that. Frodo do you still have the dragon?"

"No." Frodo said his eyes watering.

"Why? What happened to it?" Fili asked translating what Bifur said for Frodo.

"Lotho twook it. Allw my twoys."

"Who's that?" Bofur asked.

"Lobelia and Otho Sackville-Baggins son." A voice said from the door.

Everyone turned to see Bilbo standing there with Thorin. The dwarves could tell that he was run down now given the news he probably just heard. Frodo squirmed in Bifur's hold making him lower Frodo to the ground and run over to Bilbo. Bilbo smiled and hugged him back as much as he could. Thorin led the two over to the chairs and Bilbo sat down as Frodo climbed onto the seat as well and sat next to Bilbo as Thorin sat on the arm of the chair on Bilbo's other side. Bofur and Bifur shared another while Fili and Kili sat on the floor next to them.

"Well make you some new toys how does that sound Frodo? You'll have some nice new ones to play with."

"A dwragon too?"

Thorin looked sharply to Frodo at the word before his gaze went to Bofur with a slightly glare. Bilbo laughed when he realised what Frodo had said so his gaze instantly went to Thorin and it was quite funny as Bofur and Bifur squirmed slightly.

"Yes a dragon too, Frodo." Bofur said avoiding Thorin's gaze.

"Yay!" Frodo said.

"Thorin relax, he has never seen a real dragon so let him have his toy dragon." Bilbo said softly.

Thorin grumbled under his breathe as there was a knock on the door and Balin poking his head in.

"Thorin may I have a word?"

"Sure Balin." Thorin kissed Bilbo's forehead before walking out the door as Dwalin entered and took up position beside Bilbo.

"Seriously don't tell me you are starting that again."

"Yes we are and your normal guard has taken ill so till we find a few that Thorin and myself are comfortable with I am your guard."

"And who guards Thorin?"

"Thorin can take care of himself, besides most of the time there are others from the company with him."

"Most of the time there are others from the company with me anyway."

"But you can't fight."

Bilbo grumbled as Bofur, Fili and Kili laughed at him.

"Careful or I'll find a way to make you four pay." Bifur made a few hand signals. "Yes you two Bifur I saw the look in your eyes and you were laughing on the inside." Bifur just shrugged in reply giving in. "Dwalin what did Thorin used to do in the Blue Mountains when things because tough and he needed a break."

"He would spar with myself or some of the guards. Why?"

"It's just, with the baby and Erebor I think he is stressed and needs to wind down."

"I will take him down for a sparring session as long as you join us."

"Since you both are my bodyguards I guess I have no choice." Bilbo said making Dwalin smirk. "But first I need to talk with Frodo alone so why don't you drag Thorin down there and I'll have Fili and Kili take us down there." Looking at the two brothers who nodded.

"Alright. Might be a good idea to start wearing your sword again just in case."

"I'll speak with Thorin about that."

"Speak with me about what?"

"Carrying his sword with him." Dwalin said before Bilbo could answer.

"Yes it is a good idea."

"Alright I will." Bilbo gave Dwalin a look.

"Thorin come with me."

"Why?"

"Just come. The boys will stay with Bilbo and Bifur and Bofur are there."

Thorin grumbled and followed Dwalin out of the chamber. Bilbo sighed and looked to Frodo who was quietly speaking with Fili and Kili. Bifur and Bofur saw Bilbo sigh and knew he was going to want to talk to Frodo alone.

"Fili, Kili come with us."

"What?"

"Why?" Kili asked.

Bifur said something sharply in Khuzdûl and the boys grumbled and climbed to their feet. Bilbo nodded slightly at Bofur.

"We had best be getting back to work. The boys will be outside."

"Thankyou."

When the door shut Bilbo looked to Frodo who was looking around the room. He hated to have this conversation with Frodo but he didn't have a choice.

"Frodo."

"Yes Uncwle Biwbo?"

"We need to talk. Can you tell me what happened at Lobelia and Otho's home when you stayed with them?"

"Nothing Uncwle Biwbo."

"Frodo I know Lotho took your toys. I know they weren't nice to you. What did they do? You can tell me."

"You willw hawte me." Frodo said as he started to cry.

"What! No I won't Frodo. I could never hate you." Bilbo said wrapping his arms around him and holding him in close. "I will never hate you. I promise."

"They mawde me do chorwus all dawy. Lotho got my towys."

"What else Frodo?" Bilbo said rubbing his back and he briefly heard the door shut quietly but ignored it.

"They sawid mummy and daddy lewft becwause of me. I am a bawd chilwd. They diwed to get awawy from me. It was my fauwlt thewy were deawd. I'm bawd."

Bilbo gasped hearing this and he heard a growl from behind him and quickly looked seeing Thorin standing there angry. Bilbo looked back to Frodo who was crying now.

"I didwn't mean to Uncwle. Pleawse down't send me awawy. I willw be goowd."

Bilbo felt tears gather as he heard Thorin walk closer. Bilbo held Frodo in close as he clung to him. Thorin knelt down in front of the two and Frodo peaked at Thorin before burying his face in Bilbo's side again. Thorin reached out and put his hand on Frodo's head making him flinch and Bilbo saw Thorin's eyes soften at this.

"Frodo Baggins look at me." Frodo sniffed and looked at Thorin whose hand moved to the side of his face. "Tell me where you were when your parents died?"

"With my frwiend Sam."

"Then how could you be responsible. It was an accident that had nothing to do with you. Your uncle and aunt were wrong." Thorin said making Frodo look between Bilbo and him. "You never have to leave Erebor or your Uncle, Frodo Baggins, not unless you wish to. This is your home."

Frodo eyes started to water and he launched himself at Thorin and wrapped his arms around his neck. Thorin caught him and held him tightly as Bilbo looked at the two with a smile. Thorin stood up carefully and sat down beside Bilbo with Frodo in his lap and wrapped an arm around Bilbo.

"Neither of you have to leave."

Bilbo smiled and kissed Thorin's cheek and got and kissed to the forehead as well. Frodo had chosen that time to look up and saw the action with a frown.

"Uncwle whyw are you kisswing him? It's wronwg." Frodo said making Thorin look to Bilbo in confusion.

"I know it's wrong in the Shire, Frodo. But here it isn't. You know how mummy and daddy love each other? Well I love Thorin and this little one is our child."

"Oh."

"Shall we go?" Thorin asked.

"What for?"

"You requested that Dwalin take me for a sparring session. But I wanted to make sure everything was alright first so Fili and Kili are down there with him at the moment. I figured I'll help Dwalin with their training and then have a spar with Dwalin after. You are joining us."

"Alright."

Thorin stood with Frodo in his arms and held out his hand to Bilbo and helped him to his feet. Bilbo felt Thorin wrap his arm around his waist and they headed down to the training hall.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 13 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ Chapter 14 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Kili stood off to the side as Dwalin and Fili were sparring and Fili was getting his butt kicked. Kili let out a laugh as Fili lost his footing and fell to the ground. Kili was so engrossed in his laughter that he didn't hear anyone behind him. Kili yelped when his feet got knocked out from under him and he landed hard on the ground.

"You should not laugh at your brother Kili, especially if you end up in the same position." Thorin said.

Kili looked at Thorin's hands and saw Orcrist there with the sheath on and that explained what tripped him up. Kili heard laugher and saw Frodo looked at him laughing. Kili could tell that Frodo had been crying and Bilbo as well but not noticeable unless you knew him and seeing them finding something funny he couldn't find it in him to care much.

"On your feet Kili you are sparring with me."

"What I thought I was sparring with Dwalin?"

"Dwalin is sparring with your brother so he can't so you'll spar with me."

Kili gulped slightly and stood up looking at Thorin. He knew this was going to hurt later but it would be the same with Dwalin. Kili went and got his sword from the wall and saw Bilbo and Frodo sitting down watching and Bilbo explaining everything to Frodo. Kili walked back over and stood in front of Thorin and stood ready. Thorin launched at Kili making him go on the defensive and try to attack back.

Bilbo sat with Frodo and watched the four dwarves out on the training yard, wincing every so often as Fili and Kili got hit with the back end of Dwalin or Thorin's weapons or fall to the ground when tripped. Frodo was staring in aww at Thorin as he sparred with Kili and Bilbo smiled at the look on Frodo's face.

"Uncwle Biwbo can I learn to fiwght?" Frodo asked.

Bilbo gaped down at Frodo and looked up hearing a few groans and saw Thorin had a cut on his arm, Kili had dropped his sword in reaction to Thorin's arm, Fili stood with his weapon locked in Dwalin's staring at Frodo and Dwalin was just looked at them. Bilbo saw Thorin shake his arm and rip the bottom of his tunic.

"Thorin come here." Thorin snorted and walked over to Bilbo and passed him the piece of cloth.

"Can I Uncwle Biwbo?"

"We shall see Frodo. You are too young to learn weapons." Bilbo said as he wrapped Thorin's arms, thankfully it wasn't deep.

"After we are done training maybe Dwalin will show you a few moves you can learn for someone your age, if your uncle is alright with that?"

Bilbo sent Thorin a looked of 'seriously you are asking that'. Thorin shrugged as he picked up his weapon from beside Bilbo.

"Can I uncwle? Pwease?"

"You have to ask Dwalin really nicely after they are done. He may be tired but I'm sure if he is he'll show you some things when he isn't tired." Bilbo told him and Frodo nodded happily.

Bilbo looked up at Dwalin who nodded his head and pushed Fili away and started sparring with him again. Thorin walked back over to Kili who was staring at his uncle sheepishly, eyes darting down to his arm. They sparred for another while before Thorin nodded to Kili who was panting.

"Very good. Why don't you take a breather and then practice with your bow." Kili nodded and sat down beside Bilbo and Frodo. "Fili." Fili looked up from where he was talking with Frodo. "You are sparring with Dwalin and myself."

"Thorin how is that fair?" Bilbo asked.

"He has twin swords so he needs to practice using both at the same time. In battle he may have two opponents and knowing how to fight with both is important."

"It's ok Bilbo. I learnt this from a young age when I wanted to fight with twin swords. This is nothing new."

Fili faced Dwalin and Thorin and nodded when he was ready. Thorin and Dwalin attacked and Bilbo was surprised to see Fili was able to hold his ground and defend himself against both. Fili was able to attack at both of them a couple of times before he was knocked onto his back by Thorin.

"I give." Fili said as he panted on the ground.

Thorin nodded and helped Fili back to his feet. He clapped Fili on the shoulder as Fili stood for a second to catch his breath. Fili grabbed his swords and moved over beside Bilbo and sat down on the chair.

"You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine Bilbo. Just need to catch my breath."

"That was impressive Fili."

"Thank you Bilbo. You should see uncle when he trains with more than just Dwalin. Thorin doesn't use twin swords but he does practice with a second sword as sometimes you might pick up a fallen warrior's sword for extra defense. It takes a lot of practice to be able to do it, especially because you won't know the sword you pick up."

Bilbo nodded turning back and watching Thorin and Dwalin fight. Frodo covered his ears with a gasp making Bilbo look down and Fili look around Bilbo to Frodo.

"It's louwd."

"Yes it is." Bilbo said. "You can take your hands away Frodo. It's not that loud." Bilbo laughed and Bilbo looked back at them. "They are really going at it."

"Yeah they always do. They weren't going easy on Kili or myself either. Not the best time to train with Uncle when he is stressed."

"Well I'll try to not let him get too stressed then."

"Oh you are my favourite." Fili said hugging Bilbo dramatically.

"Get off me. You are all sweaty." Bilbo laughed.

Fili laughed and let him go as Bilbo just shook his head with a smile. Both settled back when the doors slammed open with a "Thorin Oakenshield!" was yelled at the same time. Bilbo jumped along with Fili, Kili and Frodo and Thorin and Dwalin staggered and nearly hit each other which would have ended badly.

"YOU DIDN'T THINK TO INFORM ME WE HAD GUESTS! I THOUGHT FATHER AND MOTHER TAUGHT YOU BETTER! THEY CERTAINLY TAUGHT ME!"

"Dis how many time have I told you, you can't do that in the training grounds. Someone will get hurt."

"SOMEONE IS ABOUT TO GET HURT."

Bilbo watched as Dis stormed in and felt something tug on his shirt. Bilbo looked to Frodo with a smile and saw he was terrified.

"It's alright. It's just Thorin's sister, Fili and Kili's mother."

Frodo just pushed into Bilbo's side and watched terrified as the dwarf stormed up to Thorin.

"I hear from the guards at our chambers that Gandalf is here and then I try to find you and they tell me you weren't in the royal wing and then it takes me over an hour to find you and only because I passed Bofur who told me you were here."

"Dis you were busy in meeting of your own. Gandalf was staying the night and I was going to inform you when I knew your meetings were done. Hold on they should still be going."

"They finished because I got sick and tired listening to the arguments from those stupid dwarfs about farming."

"Well if you have finished would you like to meet who Gandalf brought with him." Thorin said

"Yes I would."

Thorin nodded over to where Bilbo and the boys were sitting and headed over as Kili stood to let Thorin sit beside Frodo. Frodo was now hiding in Bilbo's arm and refusing to look out at anyone. Thorin put a hand on Frodo's back and he peaked out at him.

"Frodo I would like you to meet my sister Dis. Dis this is Bilbo's nephew Frodo. He will be staying with us from now on."

Frodo peaked out at the dwarf in front of them and saw her with a big smile on her face and Frodo hid back into Bilbo again. Bilbo sighed and lifted his arm and wrapped it around Frodo's back and brought him forward. Dis stepped forward and knelt down in front of them.

"Hello Frodo it's nice to meet you." Frodo smiled slightly and pressed backwards into Bilbo who sighed. "I hope I didn't frighten you. I was only trying to scare my idiotic brother."

Frodo giggled at the sigh Thorin let out which made Dis smile. Thorin saw Bilbo hide a yawn behind his hand and knew it was getting late and was almost time for dinner. Dis looked to Thorin who stood up.

"Come it is almost time for dinner. We'll go get cleaned up and then meet everyone for dinner. Frodo can meet the rest of the company." Thorin said and helped Bilbo to his feet.

Frodo looked up at Thorin as he stepped in closer and held out his arms to Frodo who gave a small smile and held up his arms for him. Thorin lifted Frodo into his arms and sat him on his hip and turned back to everyone and there was a bright wide smirk on his sister's face. Thorin rolled his eyes and wrapped his free arm around Bilbo's waist and led him from the training grounds.

Dis was quick to follow after Thorin wanting to know more. She knew there would be a good reason the wizard would drag one so small from his home, but she would wait till her brother and Bilbo were not with Frodo.

Fili, Kili and Dwalin followed after them as they headed back up to the Royal Wing. Bilbo winced, his feet getting sore from walking. Bilbo sighed in relief seeing they were at the Royal Wing finally and he would be able to sit down for a little while before going back down to eat. Thorin walked past his own chambers and stopped at a door across from Bilbo's own chambers.

"Thorin?"

"Come."

Thorin pushed the door opened and Bilbo stepped in after him to see it was a smaller chamber than his or Thorin's own chambers. Bilbo looked to Thorin with a frown who smiled lightly at him.

"This was Frerin's chambers when we were younger and before we were forced from Erebor when the dragon came. This is your own chambers Frodo." Thorin said and placed him to his feet.

Bilbo smiled and held Thorin's hand, knowing he missed his brother. Frodo walked around the chamber and smiled at Thorin and ran over, hugging him around his legs. Thorin smiled putting a hand on his back.

"Well get some clothes for you as well and toys." Thorin said. "But now we need to get cleaned up and head down for dinner. I believe the small amount of things of yours Gandalf brought are in your chambers Bilbo."

"Alright. Shall we get cleaned up Frodo and then have something to eat?"

"Yeah."

"Besides the King could do with a bath." Bilbo said with a wink to Frodo who giggled and Thorin let out a stammer at him.

Bilbo laughed and quickly as possible slipped away and into his chambers with Frodo giggling after him. Thorin glared at Dis, Fili and Kili who were laughing at him before turning and stalking into his chambers. Thorin smiled to himself as he headed to the bathing chambers.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Frodo was clean and sleeping on the bed while Bilbo got cleaned up. Bilbo wanting to talk to Thorin quickly walked out and knocked on Fili's door and heard both brothers stumble the ground before the door opened. Both had their clothes and hair rumpled but Bilbo ignored it.

"Do you mind watching Frodo for me? He's asleep and I want to talk to Thorin."

"Of course."

Bilbo smiled and walked to Thorin's door as Fili and Kili entered his room. Bilbo quietly opened the door and walked in. He heard Thorin cursing in the bath chamber and slowly walked over and saw him wrapping his arm that had been cut during the training session. Bilbo saw some clothes on the ground covered in blood.

"Thorin?" Bilbo said quietly making Thorin jump in surprise.

"Bilbo, I didn't hear you come in."

"I know. Would you like some help?" Bilbo said walking over and taking the bandage wrap without an answer.

Bilbo carefully wrapped Thorin's arm before stepping back. Thorin smiled at him and wrapped his other arm around him and leading him from the bathing chamber and they sat on the bed.

"Is there something you needed?"

"No I was just checking on you. Thorin I know you gave Frodo, Frerin's chambers but if you would prefer to put him in different one than I will speak to him."

"Bilbo let me stop you right there. I would like Frodo in Frerin's old chambers. It will make me happy to see it being used again. I never thought I would have someone or children so I really only expected those chambers and my chambers to be used when Fili and Kili had children. So I am happy to see them used. I'm sure Frodo will look after them and like it.

"Bilbo I never thought I would have someone to share my life with or children of my own. I have my nephews and I think of them as my own. I just never expected to have my own children. Frodo is your nephew and I will not treat him any differently than my nephews or our child." Bilbo smiled and wrapped his arms around Thorin, tears in his eyes. "Bilbo?"

"Thankyou. It means a lot that you would accept him."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Not many people accept other children in the Shire, if something happens to the child's parent."

"Children are rare for Dwarves, Bilbo. We cherish every child." Bilbo nodded smiling. "No more tears. How are you feeling?"

"My feet are sore but other than that I'm ok."

"Well tomorrow no walking more than necessary. Rest for the day."

"I plan on it."

"How is the little one?" Thorin asked resting his hand on Bilbo's stomach.

"Resting for the last little while, was active till Dis showed up."

"My sister already has that effect on our child. I'm not surprised." Thorin chuckled.

"Thorin! That's not nice." Bilbo laughed.

"It's true though. Come we best head down. Introduce Frodo to the rest of the company."

"I best go wake him."

Thorin stood and helped Bilbo to his feet making him groan in pain, his feet were sore and starting to swell.

"You alright?"

"Yeah they are just sore."

They walked out and met with Dis in the hallway. Dis smiled and then frowned when seeing Bilbo treading carefully.

"You ok Bilbo?" Dis asked concerned.

"Yeah feet are getting sore."

"Both Fili and Kili did the same to me. We best head down to dinner."

Bilbo nodded and walked into his chambers and saw Frodo on Fili's back and Kili tied up in his sheets on the bed. Bilbo was shocked but laughed making their heads snap towards them and Fili gave a small nervous smile while Frodo smiled widely.

"Uncwle Biwbo."

"Frodo Baggins what are you doing to Fili and Kili?" Bilbo chuckled.

"Plawing."

"What exactly are you playing?"

"Frodo told us a game he used to play with Sam so we played it with him."

"We weren't sure how long you would be." Kili said as he finally untangled himself from the sheets that Fili and Frodo had tied him in.

"So you thought you'd destroy Bilbo's bed?" Dis said and her sons looked guilty. "I thought I taught you two better."

Frodo look at Dis and almost started crying. He didn't mean to get the two brothers in trouble.

"It was me. Thewy didn't do it." Frodo said as he started crying. "Pleaswe don't be angrwy at them."

"Dis!" Thorin hissed quietly so Frodo didn't hear.

"Frodo it's ok." Bilbo said. "I don't mind." He said as he sat beside him, wrapping him in his arms. "Dis didn't mean it. They aren't in trouble."

"I didn't mean it Frodo. Not the way it may have sounded to you." Dis said kneeling in front of him and Bilbo. "They aren't really in trouble." Frodo looked at her from Bilbo's arms and then snuck a look at Fili and Kili who were nodding at him. "Now dry those tears." Frodo nodded slightly and hid back in his Uncle's arms.

"Come on Frodo let's go get dinner. These three are slow. Quick before the food is all gone." Kili said, hoping to get him to smile. "Let's go!" Kili said after a quick look to Bilbo to make sure it was alright. "Let's beat them there."

Fili jumped off the bed when he saw Bilbo smile and nudge Frodo slightly. Kili smiled and climbed off and lifted Frodo into his arms and the two brothers raced out of the chambers with a laughing Frodo.

"See you in the dining hall!" Kili yelled at them.

Bilbo saw Thorin sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose as they disappeared, Frodo's laughter fading. Bilbo smiled and winced at a push to his stomach. Bilbo carefully climbed to his feet and groaned feeling the pains move up his feet as Dis quickly stood and steadied him.

"Bilbo?" Dis asked worried.

"I'm ok. Just my feet." Bilbo said as Thorin moved beside him and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Come on let's go so you can get off your feet for a while."

Bilbo smiled and they headed to the dinning room.

The whole company was there when they found out that Bilbo's nephew had arrived along with Gandalf. Some of the council were there as well. Bilbo sat beside Thorin at the head of the table and Frodo was sitting between Fili and Kili and laughing at Bofur. Bilbo smiled as Fili and Kili helped Frodo fill his plate with food while Thorin helped with his as he couldn't reach.

"Thorin when is Thranduil coming?" Bofur asked making Thorin growl.

"He's coming next week. Some things came up that he had to see to. His son will be in charge while he is here I believe."

"It will be fine Thorin. No more than 3-4months hopefully." Bilbo said patting his arm.

"Why do you say that?"

"I am the size most hobbits are at 8 months. I hope the little one comes soon because I don't want another 6months. I'll never walk. I am hoping it's just 3 months or sooner."

"Well you look lovely." Thorin said with a smile and kissed him gently.

Bilbo smiled and saw Fili and Kili making gagging noises and Frodo copying. They were already corrupting him. Bilbo shook his head when they suddenly stopped and put on smiles seeing they were caught.

Thorin looked to the doors that suddenly opened with a messenger hurrying inside. Thorin sighed and waved him over as he wondered why the poor messenger looked terrified.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 14 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	15. Chapter 15

Hi everyone,

Sorry for the delay.

Here is the next chapter. Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ Chapter 15 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

"My King, Lord Dain of the Iron Hills has arrived."

"When?"

"Just now. He…"

"Cousin!"

Thorin looked over to the doors and saw Dain walking in with a big smile that suddenly dropped when he spotted Bilbo beside him.

"Cousin what is that traitorous creature doing here still?"

"Dain…"

"He should not be here. Why have you not thrown him from the mountain? He stole the Arkenstone."

Bilbo was shocked. He knew a few that were on the council didn't like him for what he did but he didn't realise Thorin's cousin thought the same.

"Dain!"

Dain stopped when Thorin suddenly roared over him and stood from his seat. Bilbo put his hand on Thorin's arm to try and calm him. Thorin was fuming, Dain had left not long after the battle had finished to get his injured home, with the promise to send more. He hadn't stayed to help Thorin once he knew he was ok.

"Dain that is enough."

"Thorin I…" Thorin put his hand up silencing him.

Bilbo looked down seeing Frodo standing between Thorin and his chair tugging at his sleeve. Bilbo smiled and pushed his chair out a little and Frodo tried to scramble up but was unable to. Thorin looked down at Frodo and lifted him up and sat him carefully on his lap. Frodo buried close into Bilbo trying to hide from the new dwarf.

"It's ok Frodo. It's ok."

"Dain, Bilbo is pregnant with my child."

"What?! You allowed him to stay and he got pregnant. Why Thorin? Why would you allow someone who stole from you to stay?"

"Bilbo was pregnant before the battle, before he kept the Arkenstone from me, with good reason to as well. You would have me thrown my One from Erebor along with my child, Dain?" Thorin asked and Bilbo looked down at Frodo when he sniffed.

"It's alright Frodo."

"Who is that?" He asked quietly.

"It's Thorin's cousin, Dain."

"Why is he angrwy at youw?"

"Nothing you need to worry about my boy." Bilbo said with a smile before looking at Thorin. "Thorin, Frodo and I are going to go back up to your chambers." Thorin nodded. "Fili and Kili can take us." Bilbo then lowered his voice. "Deal with Dain but don't be too hard on him."

Thorin nodded and looked to his nephews who already stood and Kili took Frodo from Bilbo. Thorin helped Bilbo to stand and Fili was about to say something to him but he glared at Dain before looking to Ori.

"Ori can you help Bilbo."

Ori nodded and hurried over and took Bilbo's arm and led him out as they followed Kili and Frodo, Kili entertaining Frodo. They heard heavy footsteps behind them and saw Dwalin following after them quickly.

"Dwalin you don't…"

"What did I tell you earlier today?"

Bilbo groaned but started down the hall again and he looked at Ori who was blushing bright red as he helped him. Bilbo knew that Ori had yet to say anything to Dwalin and he was going to change that tonight. Bilbo let out a sigh of relief when his chambers came into sight and collapsed on the bed as soon as they entered. Kili chuckled as he sat Frodo on the bed and then flopped on the end of it right next to Frodo who squealed.

Bilbo saw Dwalin sit by the fire so he could see all the areas of the room. Ori stood fidgeting by the bed and Bilbo moved over and patted the bed so Ori sat down. Frodo climbed up the bed and curled up beside Bilbo making Kili pout.

"Hey!"

Frodo giggled making Ori smiled, he'd seen how scared Frodo was when Dain entered and the two boys were always good getting everyone's minds off things with their antics. Frodo patted the bed next to him for Kili to sit by him so Kili moved over and laid down and wrapped his arms around Frodo who giggled trying to squirm around to get out.

"My hobbit."

"Careful laddie, your uncle might think you are trying to steal his hobbit, if you continue to cuddle up with those two." Dwalin said with a chuckle.

"Nah he won't. Besides I'm not cuddling Auntie Bilbo, I'm cuddling Frodo."

"Unclwe, why is he cawlling youw auntiewe. Youw are notw a girlw."

Bilbo, Ori and Dwalin laughed at the question while Kili just snickered. Frodo just looked confused as to why they were laughing at him.

"Kili calls me auntie because when I marry his uncle I'll then be his uncle as well, but he calls me auntie because I'm pregnant and he hopes to get a rise out of me."

"Hasn't worked though." Kili said. "I'll just have to try something else."

Bilbo smiled at Kili knowing the young dwarf would try. Bilbo looked up seeing the door open and Balin stick his head in with a nod and they saw Thorin storm by. Dwalin stood and followed Balin seeing the look he was giving him. Bilbo watched as they left before looking straight to Ori.

"So Ori…" Bilbo started and Ori's eyes widened realising what Bilbo was going to stay. "When are you going to speak to him?"

"What's this? Who?" Kili asked from where he was laying on the bed next to Frodo still.

"Well Ori likes Dwalin and won't say anything. He was taking lessons from Gloin on how to look after axes but hasn't approached Dwalin yet."

"Really?" Kili said with a smile at Ori.

"Yeah. Actually you being here will work really well Kili. Maybe when Dwalin leaves you can take Ori with you and follow Dwalin. He should clean his axes tonight right?"

"Yeah always after dinner when he has used them." Kili said.

"Excellent. Will you take Ori down there to ask Dwalin?"

Kili smiled widely with a nod of the head. Ori groaned and shrunk in on himself, suddenly really worried about what was going to happen. Bilbo smiled and put his hand on Ori's shoulder.

"You'll do fine Ori. I promise. Just be yourself. That is who he will want."

Ori nodded slowly and Bilbo looked down feeling Frodo move around and saw he was asleep curled up against him. Bilbo smiled seeing this and looked at Kili.

"Will you put him to bed for me? I would take him but I don't think I'll be able to stand again tonight."

"Sure, best tell him though."

"Frodo wake up, my boy." Bilbo said shaking him slightly. "Frodo." Frodo's eyes opened and he looked up at Bilbo. "Would you like to sleep your new room tonight or with me?" Frodo looked down slightly unsure. "You can always come back in later if you wish."

"Ok."

"Well Kili is going to take you there and put you to sleep. I will be here if you want to come back." Frodo nodded and leaned up hugging Bilbo. "Goodnight Frodo. I'll see you in the morning." Bilbo said with a smile and hugged him back tightly.

"Nwight Uncwle Bilwo."

Frodo followed Kili to the edge of the bed and Kili picked him and walked out of the room. Bilbo looked to Ori who went to stand. Bilbo grabbed his sleeve to stop him.

"Don't even think about it."

"Bilbo I can't do it."

"Yes you can. Gloin told me you have done well and are just as good as himself."

Ori blushed and they sat in silence for a few minutes before Kili came back.

"I said I would put a piece of parchment on your door so he knew which one it was if he got up during the night."

"Thankyou Kili." Bilbo looked back to the door when it opened and Thorin walked through and Balin and Dwalin walked by outside, heading out of the royal wing. "Why don't you guys head off?" Bilbo said with a pointed look to Kili to take Ori to see Dwalin and Kili smiled widely.

"Come on Ori. Let's go."

Kili grabbed his arm and pulled him out. Ori protesting the whole way but said a quick goodbye to Thorin before disappearing. Thorin frowned looking between Bilbo and the now closed door.

"What have you done now?"

"Oh nothing. Kili is just taking Ori to see Dwalin." Bilbo said with a smile. "Frodo is asleep in his room. He may come in during the night."

"That is fine Bilbo. I don't mind. It's a new place to him."

Bilbo smiled as Thorin removed his robes and blew out most lights other than those beside the bed before helping Bilbo from his own and into his sleep clothes. Bilbo was sitting on the edge of the bed so he didn't have to stand too much.

"What happened with Dain?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Thorin. You were upset when you walked by and Fili stayed behind. I know Dain was going to say something to him and he and Kili have adopted your stern look, if they ever want to use it."

"Dain is concerned about who will be the heir. Fili told him that he was heir till our child is old enough to decide if they want the throne. It will be fine. I have told Dain I destroyed the Arkenstone as well."

"How did he take that?"

"Not well but it is not his choice."

Bilbo nodded and lay back on the bed and Thorin slid in beside him. Thorin pulled him in close and kissed him gently.

"Dain will be fine. If not he can leave."

"Thorin this is your cousin."

"And he knows well enough what happens when a dwarf loses their One." Thorin said pressing his lips to Bilbo's forehead. "I would soon banish myself before doing anything to harm you."

"I know Thorin. You have showed me that."

"Get some sleep."

Bilbo smiled and pressed in closer to Thorin and laid his head on his chest. Thorin pulled him in closer and blew out the candle on his bedside leaving Bilbo's going, just in case Frodo woke and comes in.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Kili almost snickered at the look on Ori's face. He had been dragging Ori from Bilbo's room and leaving the royal wing when Fili came around the corner. His face lit up seeing his brother before a glare replaced it seeing Kili and Ori holding hands. Poor Ori went white as a sheet and tried to remove his hand from Kili's.

"Kili." Fili started.

"Come with us Fili. We have to make sure Ori does what he has to. Bilbo's orders." Kili said grabbing Fili's and dragging him and Ori down the corridor.

"Hey he didn't order me to." Ori protested still trying to remove Kili's hand from his own.

"What is going on?" Fili asked walking beside Kili and holding his hand.

"Oh Dwalin is Ori's one. I'm taking him to Dwalin who is most likely in the armoury cleaning his axes."

Fili looked at Ori with a big grin making Ori pale and he let go of Kili's hand and quickly moved around to Ori's other hand effectively stopping him from trying to remove Kili's hand. Fili then proceeded to help Kili drag Ori to the armoury. They made it there in record time and Kili carefully opened the door and stuck his head in and saw only one dwarf there and it was just the one they were looking for. Kili quietly closed the door before looking to Ori with a smile.

"Ok Ori you ready?"

"No! I'm not. Guys leave this be. I can't do it."

"Sure you can." Fili said.

Kili pushed the door open less quietly and Fili pushed Ori gently through the door and then Kili pulled it shut with a small thud. Ori froze as Dwalin looked up and behind him and saw Ori there.

"Ori are you alright lad?" Dwalin said making Ori jump.

Ori shook slightly before walking over and stood beside Dwalin who was now frowning at him.

"Um…I… Can I help you with those?" Ori said softly and refused to look at Dwalin.

Dwalin's eyes widened in surprise at what Ori said before they softened and he placed the axes down and stood up, making Ori take a step back. Dwalin quickly reached out catching Ori's arm, who jumped, stopping him from moving away.

"You… You want to help me clean my axes?" Dwalin asked, double checking what Ori asked and Ori nodded. "Ori you don't know who long I have wanted to do the same but I cannot write anything to save my life." Making Ori smiled at what he admitted.

"I think you are too hard on yourself. I would like anything you wrote."

Dwalin pulled Ori back to the benches and let Ori sit beside him. Dwalin lifted his other axed and held it out to Ori who carefully took it and the cleaning supplies from Dwalin and proceeded to clean the axe. Dwalin continued on his other one, his gaze slipping to Ori and his cleaning of his other axe.

"Was this why you were leaving dinner with Gloin for the last few months? To learn to clean axes."

"Yes it was."

Dwalin gave a small chuckle and nodded. Ori was doing a really good job. They sat in silence for a half an hour cleaning the axes. When they were done Dwalin took the axe from Ori and proceeded to put them away and Ori collected the cleaning supplies and put them where they were meant to go. Ori hoped that Fili and Kili had left by now as they headed to the door. Dwalin caught Ori's hand before he opened the door and Ori looked up at him with a blush.

"I have to ask Ori, do your brothers know about this?"

"No. They don't like you because you are always after Nori." Ori said sadly. "No don't. Dwalin it's your job and what Nori does is wrong. Given he doesn't do it now but he used to and it was wrong. I don't blame you for doing your job. I am glad that neither of you got hurt whenever you went after him."

"Oh I will say I owe your brother a few lovely cuts but no neither of us were badly hurt. I refrained from hurting him because of you. I figured if something happened to him I would lose any chance I had with you."

Ori smiled at him for it. Ori quickly stood up on the tips of his toes and quickly gave Dwalin a kiss on the cheek. Ori blushed brightly and looked at his hands and he fiddled with the hem of his clothes. Dwalin blushed at the kiss as well and watched Ori turn bright red and Dwalin liked the colour on him. Dwalin reached up and turned Ori's chin up to look at him and rested his forehead against his.

"I am willing to go at whatever pace you want Ori. If you are uncomfortable please tell me."

"Thankyou Dwalin."

Dwalin smiled and pressed a kiss to Ori's forehead before taking his hand and leading him out. Ori blushed brightly as Dwalin led him to his own chambers. Ori wished the walk was longer when they reached his door.

"Thankyou Dwalin."

"Thankyou for this chance Ori." Dwalin said and he pressed a kiss to his forehead again.

Ori turned bright red again as a smile made it too his face and Ori walked into his room and said a quiet goodnight before closing the door. Dwalin smiled when the door shut before he turned and headed to his own chambers which weren't too far away. The whole company were situated near the royal chambers and the only way to get to the royal chambers was to go past these chambers which were for Lords or High council members or special guests, one room ready for when the elf King arrived.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Thorin woke a few hours after he fell asleep hearing something sniffing in the room somewhere. Thorin sat up and reached beside the bed where a dagger was stashed before climbing out of bed. Thorin walked to the end of the bed and found the source of the noise at the foot of the bed curled up on the cold stone floor.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 15 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you all liked it. Please review.


End file.
